Paranoia Agent
by TheMiracleGurl
Summary: Cuando las vacaciones de verano comienzan y la arrollan con una bicicleta, solo le quedaba soltar el cliché "nada puede ponerse peor". Y allí la tenían, semanas después, aguantando a un grupo de raros, sádicos sonrientes y suicidas frustrados, ¿Podría escapar en su batimóvil?. [OC]
1. Objetivo I: Me arrolló con una bicicleta

**Paranoia agent**

 _Cuando las vacaciones de verano comienzan y la arrollan con una bicicleta, solo le quedaba soltar el cliché "nada puede ponerse peor". Y pues allí la tenían aguantando a un grupo de raros, sádicos sonrientes y suicidas frustrados, ¿Podría escapar en su batimovil?. [OC]_

* * *

*lanza confeti*

La verdad hace muuuuuuuucho tiempo tenía ganas de escribir sobre este fandom y aquí me tienen, dándole a mi vena luego de largo tiempo sin escribir. La verdad, la inspiración para editarlo y subirlo gracias a una chica de acá de FF con la que mantuve una conversación el día de hoy, así que en resumen: va para ella, creo, y para las personas que jamás se rinden (ni deberían).

Espero no aburrirlos y que disfruten de la historia tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla. ;D!

Resumen corto: Nueva chica que raya en lo ordinario conoce en sus vacaciones de verano conoce a cierto personajillo, y por consiguiente, a su tropa de raros. ¿Qué tanto puede afectar el introducir a alguien nuevo en tu vida?, abunda mucho el humor. Tengo una escritura más bien ligera, espero que no sea un tocho leerlo. La primera parte la centraré en parte de las vacaciones, el resto en vida escolar. Planeo hacerlo un ff corto de no más de cinco o seis capítulos. ¡En fin!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Advertencias:** Quizá un poco de OOC ( **O** ut **O** f **C** haracter), leve. Aparición de OC (Original Character). **Malas palabras** , sarcasmo y diversión al estilo Tenipuri. ¡No habrán sumos de Inui por ahora!, puede leer tranquilamente. ;))

 **The Prince of Tennis/Tennis no Oji-sama © Konomi Takeshi.**

* * *

 _Nuestras vidas se definen por las oportunidades, incluso las que perdemos._

El curioso caso de Benjamin Button — F. Scott Fitzgerald.

 **Objetivo I:** Me arrolló con una bicicleta.

 _Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido, aburrido._

Enumeró en su cabeza una y otra vez mientras sus ojos seguían el rápido trayecto del tren a medida que pasaba. ¿Cuantos árboles había visto ya por la ventana?, ¿Cincuenta?, ¿Cien?, ya no importaba, después de todo se había cansado al contar el décimo y con un suspiro marcado en aburrimiento, volteó su rostro hacía el otro lado para ver de reojo al pasajero del asiento contiguo. Se sentía patética en ese preciso momento, paso de contar los postes de luz, las ovejas y hasta los autitos de la carretera del fondo solo para terminar de aburrirse como el diablo en una heladería en cosa de minutos. ¿No que había cargado completamente su consola y la _tablet_ antes de salir para que una situación como esta no ocurriera?, del celular ni hablar, con la suerte con la que iba seguro se le descargaba mientras escuchaba música y tendría que terminar durmiendo con unos diarios encima del cuerpo fuera de la estación. Se maldijo así misma, a su aburrida familia sin sentido del humor y a la maldita casa de su abuela que quedaba en un pueblucho donde si quiera llegaba el internet.

A su abuela en sí no la maldecía, la pobre no tenía la culpa de que la enviaran con ella ese verano por que no la querían tener en casa.

Bueno, al menos podría pasar las siguientes dos horas de viaje planeando los regalos de navidad para su familia al ritmo de los hits del momento auspiciados por el sujeto del asiento de atrás, quién llevaba la música lo suficientemente alta en sus audífonos como para sentir el _"bruta, ciega, sordo, muda"_ de Shakira... por octava vez en esa hora. Quizá a él también le pediría el número de teléfono y la dirección para intercambiar regalos antes de bajarse, le daría un ticket para una visita al _Otorrino_ del barrio que incluiría una paleta de fresa gratis por la atención.

Vamos, estaba siendo empática tal como se lo habían pedido antes de salir de casa, ¡Que se lo agradeciera su familia!, pensar en los regalos de navidad en esa época del año era todo un record para cualquiera, incluso para la gente de los comercios, deberían contratarla. Estaba siendo emprendedora.

A su padre y madre les daría un detector de sarcasmo, últimamente no sabía si estaba siendo de verdad muy cruel o si su sentido del humor era demasiado sofisticado para las personas que le rodeaban. A su hermano mayor un papel con un texto _"¡No te rindas y sigue participando!",_ y a su perro, un lindo collar anti-pulgas. No, no para él, si no que para su hermano. Seguro que si se lo daba su mascota se sentiría menos ofendido que si se lo diera ella, se ahorraría los problemas. Bueno, primero tendría que comprar un perro y hacer que se encariñara con él para que le diera el regalo y no se sintiera ofendido. Lo mismo haría con su vecino, pero esta vez el destino del animal sería diferente, no es que le deseara mal pero de verdad tenía esa estúpida necesidad de verlo llorar como niña exploradora que no pudo vender las galletas de su grupo.

Al menos mientras pensaba en todo eso su viaje de verano se vio reducido a una hora, así que cuando llegó a la estación donde debía bajarse solo tomó su mochila y su maleta con ruedas para ir directo a la parada de taxis donde la mujer menudita y de carita sonriente le esperaba. Pudo reconocer a su abuela a la distancia, el vestido floreado de siempre ondeando con el viento, esas sandalias de cuero de todos los años y hasta el cabello cano corto algo rizado era el mismo. Algunas veces hasta se preguntaba si la mujer no se compraba la docena cada vez que iba por zapatos, desde que la conocía jamás la había visto con otras. Incluso cuando tanto en cumpleaños, navidades y otros le regalaban más, pero ella parecía no querer deshacerse de la costumbre.

Una vez se saludados y se subieron al auto, ambas conversaron sobre el clima, los estudios, la vida social y hasta de la familia. El trabajo de su padre en la compañía, su madre, la ingrata que no iba a visitarla y su hermano, quién ya estaba por entrar a la universidad a estudiar arquitectura; y ella, por supuesto, que tuvo que soportar otro año de mudanzas, cambios de instituto y doctores. Su abuela mencionó el "lidiar con la pubertad" en cuanto su nieta le contó una de las razones principales del por que la habían enviado de vacaciones con ella -y como no decirlo, era una _"treceañera"_ con un marcado sentido de la sinceridad absoluta-, a lo que la menor solo río con desgano.

Darle la culpa a la pubertad era fácil. Maldita pubertad, arruinó a los adolescentes. Aunque ella fácilmente podría culpar a la menopausia por el estado de histeria general en el que vivía su madre.

Investigaría luego por internet.

En cuanto llegaron a su destino descendieron del auto y la joven con coleta de caballo tomó su maleta de la cajuela para comenzar a jalarla hasta la puerta de entrada. No necesitó explicaciones para encontrar su habitación ni donde pasar a refrescarse, la casa de un solo piso y tres habitaciones ya la conocía de memoria, sabía perfectamente que su pieza sería la del fondo y que en ese mismo momento su adorada abuela estaba sirviendo en la mesa un delicioso plato de sopa.

Si, era sarcasmo. Hacían aproximadamente cuarenta grados de calor -exagerado-, pero la mujer se empeñaba en servir esa clase de alimentos.

Ya daba igual, si soltaba el cliché de "¿Qué puede ir peor?", seguro que llamaba su hermano para decirle que iba en camino, o se quedaba sin cargador de consola y de computador. Resignadamente hambrienta aceptó gustosa la comida, reposó y poco antes de las cinco se cambió de ropa: una remera blanca sin mangas, un polerón verde con cierre y capucha, unos pescadores negros más sus siempre fieles converse oscuras; para ir por algo de leche y algunas cosas más, necesitaba cooperar con el refrigerador de su abuela, era una mujer sola y no le apetecía comer sopa todos los días. Aparte le habían dado dinero para ello y no se lo gastaría en _chucherías_ , tan desconsiderada no era.

El supermercado solo se encontraba a unas cuadras, por lo que unos diez minutos de caminata en ida y vuelta no eran. Se despidió, salió de la casa cerrando la reja y caminó una cuadra en completa tranquilidad, haciendo un recuento mental de las cosas que habían cambiado luego de su última visita. Solo una, la casa de la esquina que estaba pintada de amarillo y tenía un auto gigantesco que jamás había visto. _Visitas de la ciudad tal vez_ , pensó.

 _Bam._ Golpe y sonido estridente.

Definitivamente algo allí arriba no la quería, o esa ciudad era una fiel sierva del karma.

— ¡Lo siento!, ¡Lo siento! —se disculpaba una voz a su lado.

O bien era una amena recibida; golpeada, atropellada y bendecida por una condenada bicicleta. El golpe si bien no había sido tan fuerte -nada que un moretón al costado del muslo derecho no se aguante-, había sido lo suficientemente violento para terminar por herirse las palmas de las manos en un vano intento por salvar su cabeza para que no se diera un golpe directo contra el pavimento. Tirada allí en el piso, mientras a su lado giraba la rueda de la bicicleta del culpable solo podía escuchar las disculpas de un chico.

— ¡De verdad lo siento mucho!, ¿Estás bien?

El muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro algo rizado la ayudó a sentarse en el piso con cuidado. Por poco chilla al ver las heridas en sus manos, más, rápidamente comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos, algo con lo que poder limpiar la tierra y la sangre.

— Claro —alargó innecesariamente la letra "a" de aquella palabra—. Acaban de arrollarme con una bicicleta, claro que estoy bien.

Kirihara Akaya dejó las disculpas y la búsqueda de materiales de manera momentánea para observar a su víctima con una ceja en alto dispuesto a contestar de mala manera, más, el aparente estado de "ebriedad" de la muchacha de ojos grises le preocupó bastante. O al menos lo hizo luego de notar ese hilo rojo que caía por el costado de su frente.

— ¿Segura que estás bien?, pareces algo... mareada — ¿premonición del apocalipsis?, Akaya sentía que si.

— ¿Y tú qué?, ni siquiera estás enfocado.

Una ligera risa boba y Daisuke Yuushin fue devuelta al piso de espaldas. El jugador de tenis tragó en seco, había matado a alguien con su bicicleta.

— _¡Oi!, ¡Oi!_

Y obviamente no tuvo respuestas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bueno aquí va el primer cap. Lo acabé a la 3 AM así que no me juzguen *lanza más confeti* (?) Admito y advierto desde ya las incansables referencias a muchas cosas, si las encuentran se ganan una galleta._

 _Gracias por leer!_


	2. Objetivo II: Batman, Robin y la llamada

**Segundo capítulo.**

Aprovechando claramente que mi regreso a la uni se aplazó una semana más por temas de salud me dí ánimos a mi misma para sacar un par de capítulos más antes de agobiarme y morir. Casualmente tengo mucha energía para escribir esta historia, y esta vez ando más organizada e incluso he preparado una pequeña libretita en la cual escribir las ideas que se me vienen a la cabeza. xD

¡En fin!, los dejo con la continuación ~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Advertencias:** Quizá un poco de OOC ( **O** ut **O** f **C** haracter), leve. Aparición de OC (Original Character). **Malas palabras** , sarcasmo y diversión al estilo Tenipuri. ¡No habrán sumos de Inui por ahora!, puede leer tranquilamente. ;))

 **The Prince of Tennis/Tennis no Oji-sama © Konomi Takeshi.**

* * *

 _No hay ninguna satisfacción en ahorcar a un hombre que no se oponga a ello._

 **George Bernard Shaw.**

 **Objetivo II:** Batman, Robin y la llamada.

Estaba muerto. Realmente muerto.

No muerto del tipo "madre, reprobé inglés otra vez" o "me gasté el dinero en las máquinas del centro", muerto del tipo: Santa solo me traerá carbón para navidad.

La mirada de reproche que le dio su madre luego de atender las heridas de la muchacha, que ahora se encontraba recostada en el sofá de su sala, solo le advertía lo peor para cuando ella pudiera andar nuevamente. ¿Cómo decirle que de verdad era un accidente y que no le regañara de manera histérica nada más haber mencionado dos palabras?, no es como si le gustara arrollar gente con su bicicleta nueva por que si, y si, quizá fue su error por haber salido de la casa a toda carrera para probar el regalo de su tío pero vamos, el no podía ver el futuro, ¿Cómo iba a saber que iba a salir alguien así de la nada?, ¡Era la culpa de ella por no ir prestando atención al camino!, ¡Su maldita culpa!, ¿Acaso no podía avisar que iba doblando?

— Akaya no te castigaré, pero deberás disculparte apropiadamente con los padres de esta chica.

— Si, papá.

Bueno, si era su culpa, y el tratar arreglarlo antes de que sus padres salieran al jardín para ver el desastre solo había empeorado las cosas. Su semana de vacaciones en aquella mugrosa localidad costera que visitaban cada verano había comenzado con el pie izquierdo, más del que estaba acostumbrado.

No habían canchas de tenis, no había centro de vídeojuegos o entretención de adolescentes, para que decir sobre el internet o teléfono, simplemente nada llegaba a esa zona apartada de todo indicio de civilización; con suerte habían ochenta casas y el pueblo se limitaba solo a una calle donde había un colegio con una mini cancha deportiva, una hostal, supermercado, dos almacenes, negocios locales de venta de chucherías y la playa... vacía, parecía que ni los fantasmas querían quedarse en el pueblucho. El resto eran caminos de tierra donde estaban las casas vacacionales, bosque y campos de sal, admitía que el bosque era divertido cuando paseaba con su hermana, la fuente de agua de al final de uno de los tramos cortos era bonita pero no alcanzaba para ni siquiera meter los pies.

Y dios santo, necesitaba entrenar, no es que fuera fanático, pero sabía perfectamente que en una semana sus _senpais_ no se tirarían precisamente al sofá a ver televisión. ¿Por que sus padres los llevaban allí todos los años por una semana?, ¿Qué clase de dios les metía esas ideas en la cabeza?, era un verdadero suplicio. Podían irse de vacaciones ellos y dejarlos con alguien a cargo si estaban muy cansados de la civilización, no los tenían que arrastrar así.

Incluso su hermana mayor podía quedarse a cuidarlo... si quería. Aunque quedarse solo con ella durante una semana le causaba cierto terror.

— Estoy bien, no es necesario. No demandaré a nadie.

Hablando de suplicios.

Kirihara giró el cuerpo en dirección al sofá. La muchachita, no tan mayor que él, ahora se encontraba sentada correctamente y con un par de parches tanto en su frente como en sus manos, evidentemente ya quería retirarse pero era retenida por la dueña de casa quién no estaba el todo convencida de su estado aún. Luego de un par de palabras, una broma que nadie pareció entender y tres pasos hacía la puerta de la residencia convencieron a los mayores; el padre del estudiante del Rikkai asintió leve mientras observaba de reojo a su hijo.

— Akaya te acompañará de regreso a casa para disculparse. Lamentamos lo sucedido.

Daisuke Yuushin asintió para girar su rostro curvo, ligeramente pálido, hacía el aludido, batiendo sus pestañas oscuras en el acto. Intercambiaron miradas sin decir palabra antes de salir por la puerta de la residencia vacacional de los Kirihara; Akaya en su fuero interno maldijo a la estúpida bicicleta color verde que se encontraba apoyada justo a la salida, la chica pareció mirarla de reojo más no hizo comentario alguno.

Una vez fuera, el de cabello oscuro cerró la reja y con cierta molestia se rascó la cabeza, cerrando un tanto los ojos. No pedía disculpas muy seguido, menos a desconocidos.

— ¿Dónde vives? —preguntó, notablemente incómodo.

Yuushin lo observó en silencio por un par de segundos, seguramente dispuesta a soltar uno de sus comentarios poco agradables.

— Una cuadra más abajo, siguiendo derecho.

— Vamos.

Silencio otra vez, en el trayecto solo se oían sus pisadas pues la calle estaba vacía y el día nublado solo presagiaba una escena triste. Llegaron frente a la residencia de la Daisuke mayor, quién se encontraba fuera regando el jardín pequeño con Valerianas [1] blancas en su mayoría; la mujer al ver a su nieta afuera se apresuró en abrir la reja metálica oscura para ir en su encuentro y preguntar sobre los parches que tenía a la vista, más la ropa sucia. Explicación rápida de lo sucedido, las disculpas obligatorias de Akaya y un extraño "haz crecido desde la última vez que te vi, dale saludos a tus padres" por parte de la anciana hicieron a la chica alzar ligeramente sus cejas, curiosa.

Una despedida y el jovencito caminó de regreso a casa arrastrando los pies. Ambas mujeres entraron a la casa en silencio, Yuushin dejaría la trivia de preguntas y respuestas para luego.

Para la hora de la cena su abuela le sirvió algo de té y antes de sentarse a la mesa prendieron la televisión solo para tener algo de ruido dentro, no es como si fueran a ver la aburrida programación del canal local que era el único que se veía. Yuushin aclaró su garganta y posó su vista en el tazón de arroz frente a su nariz, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo para parecer totalmente desinteresada en la conversación que estaba a punto soltar.

— Abuela.

— Dime —la mujer le miró de reojo, mezclando algo de tomate con su arroz blanco.

— ¿De donde conoces al demente de la bici?

— No seas descortés, Yuu —le reprendió, fingiendo el mismo desinterés de su nieta en el asunto. Ella soltó una leve risita y se disculpó antes de que la mujer continuara—. Él y su familia vienen cada año, somos casi vecinos, así que nos ayudamos mutuamente algunas veces.

La chica de melena desordenada y ligeramente rizada le observó con atención, dejando la taza de cerámica sobre sus labios.

— Cuido de su casa cuando ellos no están y ellos me ayudan a hacer tareas que una anciana no puede. Akaya-kun muchas veces vino a ayudarme con el jardín.

— Ahh... —soltó de manera despreocupada, era difícil imaginar algo así de ese niño.

— Podrían tratar de ser amigos, ahora justo se toparon en estas fechas. Siempre te quejas de que no hay más gente de tu edad aquí.

La Daisuke menor dejó su tasa sobre el platillo para mirar a la otra con una sonrisa falsa de "claro, haré muchos amigos este verano. Estoy sumamente interesada en hacer eso". Su abuela en respuesta solo se río, dando por entendida la mueca sarcástica de su nieta, por eso ella era su favorita de entre todos, era la única con la capacidad de ser tan cruelmente honesta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kirihara en este preciso momento era una víctima más de esos malos clichés de manga en donde, por un descuido estúpido, había terminado chocando sin querer con dos de esos pandilleros de mala muerte que ahora le amenazaban, ya que uno de ellos había tirado su celular nuevo al piso por su culpa. ¿Podía culpar al karma por ello?, solo había estado caminando dentro del supermercado mientras jugaba atentamente con su 3DS y esos sujetos seguro lo habían hecho a propósito, ¿cómo no notarlo?, divisarlos de reojo cuando iba de camino a comprar la leche que su madre le pidió no fue gran cosa. No debió haber salido jamás a darse una vuelta por la ciudad desierta, no es como si hubiera algo diferente a los años anteriores.

¿Salir a pasear por su cuenta?, ¿a quién quería engañar con ese optimismo?, mejor dicho: su madre lo había despegado de la consola con su "no te traje de Kanagawa hasta aquí para que te encerraras a jugar todo el día". Y era mejor no picarle mucho, con lo de el día anterior y la chica arrollada por la bici tenía buenas excusas para darle un castigo de proporciones.

Pero eso no importaba ahora, los tipos le miraban feo y no se iban a conformar con simples disculpas.

— ¡Que no le he hecho a propósito!

— ¿Eh?, ¿Crees que te con eso te salvarás?, te ví. Ahora mi teléfono está roto, tendrás que darme tu consola.

— Fue un accidente, además ustedes venían siguiéndome hace bastante. Ya dije que lo sentía —se quejó tratando de bajar la voz mientras trataba de calmar a los sujetos con sus manos, no quería tener más problemas.

— ¿Ahora me acusas?, se acabó, mocoso.

Maldito cliché, ahora le iban a robar la consola.

Akaya retrocedió tragando en seco y con ambos ojos verdes bien abiertos en cuanto los dos grandotes avanzaron con serias intenciones de hacerle daño. Uno de ellos estiró su brazo hasta él para tomarlo del cuello de su polerón gris, sin embargo, el grandulón se detuvo a medio camino cuando una rama de apio golpeó el dorso su mano. El grupo desvió la vista hacía la izquierda y por la esquina, justo al lado de la super oferta de frituras saladas, una sombra con capucha sostenía una vara del vegetal verde mientras mantenía su otra mano oculta dentro del bolsillo de su polerón oscuro.

El estudiante del Rikkai tardó cinco segundos en reconocer a aquella figura y no supo si sentirse aliviado o comenzar a llorar como niña.

— Tengo ganas de hacer un _Haiku [3]_ —la figura con capucha lanzó la vara de apio hacía atrás, restándole poca importancia donde fuera a caer. Posteriormente llevó su mano libre bajo el mentón—. _Batman y Robin, golpean hippies, llueve en el monte Fuji._

Kirihara Akaya solo pudo pensar dos cosas en ese momento: ella era terrible haciendo Haikus y que, oficialmente se iba a quedar sin consola. Su terror aumentó más cuando ella parecía amenazar a los sujetos con algo que había sacado de su bolsillo, esperen, eso era... ¿Una banana?

Estaba muerto y ella era una demente suicida.

Los sujetos, luego de segundos de incredulidad, estallaron en una sonora carcajada, no solo por la banana, si no que también por el mal semblante de vándalo japonés que ahora parecía interpretar la chica ya sin la capucha. Kirihara solo pudo ocultar su vista con una mano en el segundo donde la tensión del lugar pareció irse.

— Lo sentimos, _Batman_ —enfatizó uno de ellos, el segundo solo río por lo bajo— no peleamos con mujeres, o bananas.

— Bueno... en ese caso no te obligaré.

 _Bam._

Akaya escuchó algo romperse y poco antes de que fuera jalado por su capucha, hasta el límite del ahorque, solo pudo divisar como uno de los sujetos se retorcía de dolor en el piso con las manos en la entrepierna. Ahora corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas detrás de la chica de la banana y pescadores oscuros, ¿hacía donde exactamente?, ni idea, figuraba que era hacía la playa ya que ahora corrían con suma dificultad por sobre la arena. No les llevó mucho tiempo llegar hasta lo que parecía ser una especie de muelle y entrometerse debajo, entre los gruesos troncos base para sostener la plataforma de madera en donde estaba el local de alquiler de botes.

Ambos se sentaron sobre la arena húmeda en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la vista de cualquiera. Respiraron agitados por unos minutos, el pecho les ardía y el temblor en sus manos seguía presente; la chica fue la primera en recuperar en algo el aliento, solo se giró hacía el otro con los ojos entrecerrados con clara mirada de reproche.

— ¿A ti no te enseñaron que no debes andar por ahí presumiendo tus cosas? —habló en tono cansado antes de golpearlo en la cabeza con la banana que aún tenía en sus manos—. Dios, criatura irresponsable.

El de cabello oscuro la miró con la boca abierta, dispuesto totalmente a contestarle con alguna grosería, más, cuando vio que ella sacaba de su bolsillo una _3DS_ con un protector de _Profesor Layton_ y se ponía a terminar una partida de _Super Smash Bros 4_ todo insulto o razonamiento quedó en su garganta. Elevó una ceja sin saber bien como reaccionar o que decir.

— Pues tu no deberías amenazar sujetos con una banana, ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no hubiesen reaccionado de esa forma?, ambos estaríamos en problemas.

Alegó de manera madura, casi reprochándola, se sintió hasta raro. Ella en respuesta cerró la consola, tomó aire, lo mantuvo en sus pulmones por un par de segundos antes de soltarlo un largo suspiro. Se giró para mirarle con el rostro serio.

— _"Gracias"_

Murmuró ella. Akaya otra vez abrió la boca, confundido y molesto.

— Oh, de nada Robin. Lo hice en agradecimiento por ayudarle a mi abuela, no es como si te hubiera visto siendo perseguido por esos sujetos y hubiese decidido ayudarte con una barra de apio que cogí a la rápida.

¿Esa era una imitación de un gesto netamente _tsundere_? _[4]_ _,_ hasta había girado el rostro hacía el otro lado inflando las mejillas. Kirihara no aguantó ni tres segundos y se echó a reír alivianando el ambiente, poco tiempo después le siguió ella, colocando las manos en su estómago.

— Daisuke Yuushin —se presentó con una sonrisa en cuanto dejaron de reír, estirando su mano hacía él—. Creo que la última vez no te dije mi nombre.

— Kirihara... Akaya —respondió algo dudoso correspondiendo el saludo. Río un poco más antes de soltarla—. Gracias, me salvaste.

— No hay de que, es lo que hago en mi tiempo libre. Salvar a sujetos que me arrollan con bicis, es lo normal.

Y aunque Akaya río entre dientes por un instante con una mano tras su nuca ella pareció no hacerlo y cuando le miró confundido Yuushin solo se alzó de hombros antes de seguir en lo suyo. El chico sin más suspiró cansado, metiendo la mano al bolsillo de su propio poleron para extraer la consola que había guardado a riesgo de que se la quitaran.

— ¿Tienes _Smash_?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa breves segundos. Giró la cabeza para mirarla con la consola abierta entre sus manos, ella ni siquiera le dirigía la vista, parecía estar muy concentrada en sus cosas.

— Aquí no, venía jugando otra co-

Yuushin le extendió un cartucho del juego justo frente a su nariz, por poco casi y se la roza.

— ¿Tienes dos? —miró el juego con algo de asombro, tomándolo con dos de sus dedos con sumo cuidado.

— Cortesía de mi hermano mayor.

Ambos rieron entre dientes antes ponerse a jugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maldijeron, se felicitaron y hablaron del juego, los combos, consolas, más juegos y algo de música; no mucho, ya que sus gustos distaban un tanto entre géneros. Pero para cuando se dieron cuenta de la hora o más bien, de la oscuridad de la zona, llegaron al consenso de que debían regresar a sus casas antes de que sus familiares se preocuparan más de la cuenta. Kirihara se quejó en el camino de sus estúpidas vacaciones aisladas y ella le respondió con una broma que no supo si lo estaba insultando o si estaba siendo considerada con él; Daisuke en cambio, solo hizo alusión a su familia una vez, cuando le contó sus constantes mudanzas y escuelas debido al trabajo de su padre.

Se despidieron en la esquina donde se toparon la primera vez y volvieron a sus casas. A Akaya lo regañaron por olvidar la leche y a ella su abuela la recibió con una sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente todo fue normal para Yuushin, despertar, ducharse, desayunar, ayudar a su abuela con el aseo general de la casa y salir a regar el jardín para encontrarse con Kirihara Akaya al lado de las Valerianas casi dando saltitos de felicidad.

Akaya. Jardín. Once de la mañana.

Algo no estaba bien en toda esa oración.

— ¿Mi abuela jamás te presentó a la vieja Betsy?

El estudiante ladeó su cabeza confuso, había estado bastantes veces en esa casa y jamás había visto otra mujer o a alguna mascota. Yuushin acomodó su melena ligeramente rizada en una coleta baja a la vez que pasaba por el lado del chico para poder tomar la manguera entre sus manos y dar el flujo de agua.

— No, ¿Quién es?

— Es su escopeta.

 _Inocente palomita._ Reprimió Daisuke en su mente observando la expresión confusa-asustada del pobre chico con una sonrisa.

— Ha... haha.

Akaya de pronto tenía la urgente necesidad de marcharse y correr como si le hubieran dicho que sería el próximo _Krillin._

— En fin... ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

— ¡Ah!, cierto —soltó emocionado, afirmando las correas de la mochila que traía en la espalda, detalle que Yuushin recién había notado—. Mis padres van a ir a la ciudad costera por el día, venía a preguntarse si quieres venir con nosotros.

— ¿Cuál es el truco? —entrecerró los ojos y amenazó con mojarlo en un gesto vago con la manguera. Akaya retrocedió con el ceño fruncido, apartando con su mano cilindro de goma.

— No hay truco, Daisuke-san...

— Yuushin, solo Yuushin.

Soltó irritada casi mojándolo con un chorro de agua. Ahora que lo pensaba... ¿Yuushin no era nombre de chico?, la miró de reojo y solo recibió otra mirada de desconfianza al momento en el que planeaba comenzar a burlarse.

— Entonces...

— Hazlo y te faltarán piernas para correr por que para ese entonces te las habré cortado.

El principal problema con Yuushin es que Akaya no sabía detectar bien cuando ella bromeaba o hablaba enserio, y aunque dudaba mucho que una chica de su edad pudiera hacer tal cosa se quedó callado de todas formas, era mejor no arriesgarse, ya la había visto en acción una vez.

La chica le tendió la manguera para que alguna forma él terminara de regar mientras ella iba por las cosas necesarias y la aprobación de su abuela. Salió a los cinco minutos con unos pantalones cortos al igual que sus infaltables _converse_ , ambos en color oscuro, una polera de los _Ghostbusters_ en color gris con el logo en el pecho y su cabello recogido en una coleta alta; poco después de ponerse unas gafas redondas oscuras acomodó la mochila en su espalda y llegó al lado de Akaya quién la miró con una sonrisa.

— Conste que retrasé toda mi agenda por ti, mis clientes estarán agobiados.

— Nada que se resuelva con una partida de _Smash_ por el camino.

— Me gusta como piensas, Robin. Quizá te contrate como mi asistente personal, llevarás una falda corta y me traerás el café a la oficina.

— Y-Yuushin-san... —soltó cansado riendo entre dientes. Definitivamente no entendía su sentido del humor.

Asumiendo que estaba bromeando al decir ello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El viaje a la ciudad costera había sido altamente gratificante para todos, el poder tener señal de teléfono y comer algo fuera era un premio a la cordura perdida luego de dos días sin una rutina que cumplir, o al menos lo fue para la familia Kirihara de cierta forma, por que para Yuushin significó volver a la aburrida realidad familiar que se cernía sobre su cabeza.

Solo una llamada había arruinado su día pero no tenía por que amargarse por ello, disfrutó del día al igual que el resto, sobretodo cuando con Akaya destruyeron unos cuantos castillos de arena... que ellos mismos armaron, o medio armaron, o medio trataron de armar.

Lo importante es que los destruyeron de todas formas.

Por la noche, antes de subir nuevamente al vehículo que los llevaría de regreso, decidieron pasar por la feria local con casa embrujada incluida. Fue otra tanda de "no se alejen de nosotros ni hagan estupideces" que los menores no escucharon ya al primer descuido se montaron en los autitos chocones en conjunto con la hermana de Akaya, algo sorpresa, una mujer de casi veinticinco años riendo como frenética mientras golpeaba adolescentes con su carro era bastante único. En cuanto terminaron su recorrido se dirigieron al auto y solo les tomó media hora en llegar a la aburrida ciudad-pueblito donde pasaban sus vacaciones, dejaron a la menor de los Daisuke en casa y se marcharon a la suya.

— Podrías invitarla a jugar contigo mañana en la consola, veo que tienen los mismos gustos.

Kirihara nunca había asentido tan fuerte a una idea que diera su madre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Lo siento, no puedo ahora.

— ¡Vamos, solo será un rato! —rogaba, casi haciendo un puchero. Yuushin suspiró blanqueando los ojos.

— Akaya, estoy literalmente colgando del techo sacando la basura de las canaletas de agua, realmente no puedo ir en este minuto a tu casa —gruñó.

El chico ladeo un tanto la cabeza, ahora entendía lo de la escalera y las hojas mezcladas con barro que lanzaba la chica desde arriba; solo pudo soltar una leve risita acompañada de un "lo siento". No le quedó más que esperar a que ella terminara con su tarea, o se escabullera de ella, cosa que dudaba que ella hiciera. Por lo que podía apreciar desde abajo, Yuushin seguía siempre fiel a su estilo de ropa, esta vez lucía una flamante polera de _Fallout 4_ bajo el polerón gris con capucha y cierre, más unos jeans oscuros y zapatillas converse lilas de media caña.

Cuando bajara le preguntaría donde la compró.

— Es curioso como es verano pero en este pueblo siempre está nublado y frío —comentó al aire mirando el cielo inundado de nubes para luego mirar su propia ropa, pantalones oscuros y un poleron verde con capucha—. _Tshé_ , ni siquiera la playa de este lugar es agradable.

— Prefiero esto a un lugar como la feria de ayer, atestado de gente.

— Umh... —Akaya meditó desde el piso con una mano bajo su mentón—. En eso tienes razón, pero lo de ayer fue divertido, en la playa de aquí no hay nadie y ni mencionemos el clima. Es triste.

— Me gustan las cosas tristes.

— ¿Qué hay de bueno en eso?

— Es felicidad para las personas profundas —se asomó desde el techo alzándose de hombros. Kirihara pestañeó—. Afirma la escalera, tengo que bajar.

 _¿Felicidad para las personas profundas?_. Le miró dudoso mientras sostenía con fuerza la construcción de madera para que ella bajara del techo; no había detectado sarcasmo o burla como todas las otras veces en las que hablaban banalidades, tal vez ella le estaría diciendo la verdad. _Curioso_ , pensó Kirihara al verla arreglar su ropa y cabello, en la coleta alta de siempre.

— ¿Ahora puedes?

— Lo siento, hoy no, con mi abuela iremos a la ciudad costera a ver algunas cosas —alargó una de sus manos hasta el hombro de "Robin" y sonrió en señal de amistad—. Pasaré por la tarde, después de todo tengo que devolver la chaqueta que tu hermana me prestó anoche.

— Vale, pasa cuando puedas.

— Claro.

 **.**

 **.**

.

Y no pasó.

Kirihara frunció el ceño con disgusto, seis de la tarde de un día viernes y su madre lo había echo bajar al living de la casa para que no se encerrara en su cuarto a jugar con la consola.

— ¿No que habías invitado a jugar a Yuushin-kun ayer, Akaya? —su hermana levantó la vista del libro que leía por un instante.

Échale ají a la herida. El menor se cruzó de brazos al inflar un tanto sus mejillas.

— Salió con su abuela.

— Oh...

— Akaya te buscan afuera.

Se levantó con pesadez del asiento para ir hasta la entrada de la casa, en cuanto se asomó por el marco de la puerta su expresión cambió rápidamente.

— Hola Robin, lamento la demora.

Yuushin le saludó con su mano en una señal de paz, traía un paquete y la chaqueta de su hermana bajo el brazo, se acercó a saludar con una sonrisa antes de golpearla con su mano ligeramente en la cabeza.

— Llegas tarde —se quejó.

— Lo siento mamá, ayer demoré —le extendió las cosas que traía bajo el brazo—. Ten, el paquete de frituras es la compensación. Ahora tengo que irme, mi abuela quiere armar un rompecabezas... con los pies.

Akaya alzó una ceja. Ella tenía algo raro, hasta lucía más ordenada que de costumbre. Yuushin se rascó un poco la cabeza incómoda por la mirada, trató de camuflarlo pero fue imposible, sus ojos grises la delataban.

— Juguemos tenis mañana, hay una mini cancha en la escuela de abajo. Mi padre dijo que podíamos rentarla por hora —ánimo el chico, no había tocado una raqueta en todos esos días y necesitaba hacer algo de deporte.

— Akaya yo no juego te-

— ¿Prefieres seguir armando rompecabezas?

— Amo el tenis, me encanta el tenis, toda mi vida lo he jugado. Yo llevo los patines, tu preocúpate de los cascos y los palos de madera.

Rieron en conjunto antes de despedirse. Kirihara se volteó a mirar el trayecto por donde la joven se perdía a la vista, estaba seguro de que le ocurría algo.

 **.**

 **.**

.

Cómo a eso de las 09:30 de la mañana, equipado con su equipo de tenis y su buzo de práctica, Kirihara Akaya se dirigió a la vivienda de las Daisuke con la esperanza de hacer un poco de ejercicio y por que no decirlo, hacerla morder el polvo en el tenis ya que no había logrado ganarle en las diez últimas partidas de Mortal Kombat, era como devolver un favor.

Lamentablemente se encontró con una situación que no esperó.

— La fui a dejar ayer por la tarde a la estación, tuvo que volver a casa antes. ¿No te lo dijo?, dios, Yuu siempre hace lo mismo.

Akaya afirmó la correa de su bolso al ir conectando los cabos sueltos. No eran demasiados ni muy complejos, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que estaba ligeramente decepcionado y quizá se le notara a la vista, ya que la anciana puso una mano sobre su hombro tratando de animarlo.

— Dice que odia las despedidas, supongo que cambiarse tantas veces de un lugar a otro le arrastró esa manía, no te lo tomes personal Akaya-kun.

Solo suspiró agotado, podría haberle avisado, no se iba a poner sentimental... además así abría ahorrado el levantarse a las nueve de la mañana.

Al menos sus vacaciones no fueron tan aburridas esta vez.

 **.**

.

 _._

 **[1]** ** _Valeriana:_** _Facilidad de adaptación._

 **[2] _Daisuke Yuushin:_ **_Daisuke (escrito normalmente) significa_ _"hombre justo"_ _u "hombre de gran ayuda"; Yuushin (escrito normalmente) significa "corazón valiente". Ambos son nombres de chico pero esta vez utilizo Daisuke como apellido; ese último también lo uso como referencia a Daisuke Ono, el seiyuu de Tokugawa Kazuya._

 _El apellido fue un capricho y en sí el nombre no tiene que ver con el personaje. Creo (?)_

 **[3] _Haiku:_** _Poema japonés de 17 sílabas nacido de la escisión del haikai, del cual se conservaron solo los tres versículos iniciales (de 5, 7 y 5 sílabas respectivamente)._

 **[4] _Tsundere:_** _es un personaje arquetipo que describe a una persona cuyo comportamiento es frío y hostil hacia otra persona, pero que después de un tiempo muestra su lado cálido, sensible y amigable._

 _Segundo cap, yai. Lo de los dos cartuchos de Smash para mi es común, en mi universidad solemos reunirnos a jugar en grupo con otras facultades y siempre más de alguno anda con uno de sobra aparte del suyo. Es muy gracioso. XD_

 _Y el final, awhh, pobre Akaya. Pero no se preocupen, esto está por comenzar. xD_

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_


	3. Objetivo III: Criadero de algas

**Tercer capítulo!**

Me estoy reventando de la risa con _Prison School_ , así que probablemente este capítulo sea más fumado que de costumbre. (?)

¡En fin!, los dejo con la continuación ~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Advertencias:** Quizá un poco de OOC ( **O** ut **O** f **C** haracter), leve. Aparición de OC (Original Character). **Malas palabras** , sarcasmo y diversión al estilo Tenipuri. ¡No habrán sumos de Inui por ahora!, puede leer tranquilamente. ;))

 **The Prince of Tennis/Tennis no Oji-sama © Konomi Takeshi.**

* * *

 _Nuestras vidas se definen por las oportunidades, incluso las que perdemos._

El curioso caso de Benjamin Button — F. Scott Fitzgerald.

 **Objetivo III:** Mamá tenía un criadero de algas marinas.

Si uno de sus compañeros le hubiese visto pedaleando de la forma en la que lo hacía seguramente le hubiesen lanzado un comentario del tipo "está entrenando para ser el rayo amarillo de Konoha" _[1]_ , cosa que no le molestaba para nada pues el rubio era más genial que el diablo en una motocicleta haciendo piruetas, pero ese no era el caso ya que definitivamente no tenía tiempo para bromas, peleas o engaños de Nioh.

Iba tarde, muy tarde.

Y su primera clase era inglés, tenía _test_. ¿Quién le mandaba quedarse hasta tan tarde jugando?

Lo peor de todo era que, siendo la segunda semana de clases, su _buchou_ ya le había advertido con una de sus sonrisas las consecuencias de reprobar aquella materia otra vez y estaba seguro que, por mucho que quisieran ser los campeones nacionales de nuevo, lo dejarían fuera si no cumplía con sus obligaciones escolares a un nivel aceptable, cosa difícil, cada vez se le hacía más complicado el darle en el gusto a Sanada.

Y claro, no solo las notas le preocupaban, las burlas de los demás y los gritos de su _fukubuchou_ era lo que menos quería durante el primer semestre. Siempre le trataban como a un crío, incluso Yagyuu. Ojalá de un día para otro pudiera aprender inglés o algo para probarles que podía ser alguien responsable y maduro para que dejaran de fastidiarle.

Tal vez se lo pediría como regalo a santa.

Estacionó de mala manera la bicicleta fuera del instituto y siquiera le colocó bien la cadena con el candado por las prisas. Corrió a todo lo que le dieron sus piernas por los pasillos hasta llegar al segundo piso, localizar la sala 2-D que le correspondía este año, y abrir de manera precipitada la puerta. Obviamente todos los que estaban adentro se giraron a mirarle.

Uniforme desordenado, cabello despeinado –más de lo normal-, bolso colgando de un hombro y sudor bajando por su frente. Ni siquiera tenía bien puestos los zapatos correspondientes para ocupar en la escuela, ya sentía el "Tarundoru" en sus oídos.

— Kirihara Akaya, si llegas tarde al menos ten la decencia de entrar en silencio.

— ¡L-Lo siento!

Risas, sus compañeros solo se limitaron a eso en voz baja mientras el iba al asiento número seis de la sala, acomodó sus cosas rápidamente y se recargó en el pupitre tratando de reponer el aire utilizado hasta entonces. El profesor se mantuvo de pie al frente con una mano sobre su vista, rogándole a su úlcera que aguantara un año más. Para cuando se calmó carraspeó un tanto y le entregó bolígrafo de pizarra a la chica que estaba junto a él para hacer la presentación que Akaya había interrumpido. Ella inmediatamente comenzó a escribir su nombre en la pizarra, más de alguno se extraño o murmuró entre si.

— Como les estaba contando antes de que Kirihara-kun nos interrumpiera, tendremos una nueva estudiante con nosotros a partir de ahora. Acaba de ser transferida desde un instituto de Osaka.

Le hizo una seña con la cabeza, la muchachita asintió en silencio.

— Mi nombre es Daisuke Yuushin, pueden decirme Yuushin. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

Hizo una reverencia ligera y se quedó parada adelante esperando a que le asignaran el puesto libre del fondo del salón. Una ligera risa se sintió antes de que se escuchara el murmullo de "tiene nombre de chico", Yuushin abrió la boca de momento para contestar con una grosería cuando el ruido de una silla siendo arrastrada sin gentileza por el piso acalló todo posible comentario extra.

— ¡Pero si eres tú!

Kirihara había alzado la voz más de lo debido mientras la indicaba con su dedo índice, ella solo arqueó las cejas con sorpresa mientras las miradas del resto de la clase se concentraban en ambos.

— ¡Kirihara, fuera!

— ¡P-pero...!

— ¡Fuera!, y quédate allí. Entrarás a la segunda hora para hacer el examen.

— _Tshé_

Resignado no le quedó otra que obedecer y con las manos en sus bolsillos salió del salón con la cabeza baja. Así pasó una hora escapando de los delegados del pasillo para después entrar a rendir la prueba de inglés, o medio rendir, ya que se quedó dormido a penas se aburrió y solo despertó tres minutos después del toque de campana para el primer receso. Entregó su prueba y caminó hasta el fondo del salón con suma prisa, quedándose detrás del muro organizado por sus compañeras de clase para interrogar a la nueva adquisición.

— ¿Hablas _Kansai_ entonces?

— Solo estuve en Osaka una temporada corta, no vivía allí. Aunque puedo decir _oideyasu_ y comer _Okonomiyaki'de [2]_

Algunas muchachas aplaudieron, otras rieron y como siempre que Yuushin salía con ese tipo de comentarios, en los cuales nadie sabía si eran realmente ofensivos o si solo estaba tratando de hacer una broma, quedó inexpresiva mirándolas, por lo que el ambiente relajado duró poco. Akaya trató de hacerse espacio entre ellas en ese intertanto de confusión sin lograrlo ni poder llamar la atención lo suficiente como para que se apartaran. Frunció el entrecejo mientras se cruzaba de brazos asesinándolas con la mirada mientras sentía las risitas de unos compañeros tras su espalda.

— ¿En donde estudiabas? —preguntó otra, Yuushin cerró el cuaderno que tenía sobre la mesa para guardarlo en su mochila.

— _Tokiwakai Gakuen_ _[3]_ , la escuela afiliada a la misma universidad —un "oh" alargado general, Daisuke se levantó con la idea de ir a comprar pero las muchachas siguieron deteniéndola.

— ¿Y de donde conoces a Kirihara-kun?

Silencio, el grupo de chicas fijó su vista en la que había hecho la pregunta, una bajita de gafas a la que todos conocían por no decir una palabra nunca aunque la estuvieran matando en pleno salón. Daisuke solamente ladeó su cabeza, haciendo que su cabello oscuro medio ondulado se sumara al movimiento.

— ¿Quién es Kirihara?

— ¡Yuushin- _san_ eso es cruel!

Esta vez las chicas se abrieron paso ante el grito para exponer a ambos jóvenes, el menor avanzó hasta el pupitre de la otra y lo golpeó con ambas manos. El salón quedó en silencio mientras la Daisuke se dedicaba a analizar la figura de la maraña de cabello negro que estaba frente a ella.

— ¿El chico del periódico?, ya te dije que no doy propinas, solo me encontraste de suerte en la puerta —volvió a ladear la cabeza con inocencia.

— ¡Soy Kirihara Akaya, el de las vacaciones!

Yuushin alzó las cejas y comenzó a rebuscar en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de su uniforme, cuando por fin lo encontró lo extendió frente al jugador con sus dedos. Era un botón dorado, muy parecido a un pin.

— Mira mi distintivo de letrado _[4]_

— ¡Yuushin- _san_!

Akaya se frustró, el resto no entendía que sucedía y Yuushin solo guardó el pin nuevamente en su bolsillo. El chico corrió hacía su puesto, rebuscó algo entre sus cosas y volvió donde la mayor con algo entre sus manos; pasados unos segundos le mostró su _3DS._

— ¡Oh! —soltó tranquila como si hubiera recordado algo de pronto, a Kirihara le brillaron los ojos de momento—. ¡Robin!

— ¡Kirihara Akaya! —le corrigió enojado, ligeramente sonrojado, aquel apodo era vergonzoso cuando lo decía estando con más gente.

La más baja, solo por centímetros, extendió una de sus manos para palmetearle la cabeza como si estuviera tratando con una mascota y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila que mantuvo una vez que Kirihara apartara el gesto enojado. El resto solo quedó en silencio, expectantes a que les dieran una explicación para lo que sucedía.

Daisuke aprovechó ese momento para abrirse paso entre el muro de chicas, pasar uno de sus brazos por el hombro de Akaya y encaminarlo fuera del salón.

— ¡Tengo tantas cosas que contarte, Robin!, ¡Sobretodo lo del batimovil, que porquería!

— ¡Su-suéltame!

— No seas misógino y escucha.

 **.**

.

 _._

— Me salvaste, esta es tu ofrenda, lamento no tener cabras ni una pila de fuego con cadáveres para ofrecerte.

Akaya alzó una ceja nuevamente. Yuushin se sentó en silencio frente a él extendiéndole un jugo de naranja mientras ella desarmaba la envoltura del emparedado de jamón-queso.

Habían logrado salir del salón con éxito y evadir a todos los que habían querido acercarse a hablarles. Incluso se habían echo de comida más una mesa en el comedor del instituto para ellos dos; Akaya le miraba en silencio mientras esta comía de manera perezosa, estaba pensando las palabras para reclamarle por su falta de consideración con él cuando se fue sin avisar de aquel pueblo mugroso y le dejó totalmente so-

— Lo siento.

Pestañeó, aquello había sido rápido.

— No tienes modales —le reclamó a la vez que metía la pajilla dentro de la caja de jugo.

— Los perdí en una apuesta, eran mis modales o una banana.

Akaya escupió el jugo de improviso logrando que algunos se voltearan a verle, su risa ni siquiera disminuyó incluso cuando vio la expresión neutra de su ahora compañera de clase. Yuushin solo le dio otra mordida a su emparedado en silencio.

— _Moh_ , ¿Por qué no me dijiste?, me habría ahorrado levantarme tan temprano, tampoco me iba a poner sentimental —soltó con total sinceridad al desviar el rostro y volver a beber jugo por la pajilla.

— Odio las despedidas —entrecerró los ojos y le dio una mordida rabiosa al pan.

— Lo sé, me lo dijo tu abuela —suspiró. Se recargó sobre la mesa del comedor con uno de sus brazos para mirarla enojado.

Daisuke blanqueó los ojos y soltó aire luego de tragar. Colocó un brazo sobre la mesa y apoyó su cabeza en su mano derecha.

— Cuando te mudas tanto como yo solo te habitúas a ver a las personas solo una temporada corta. Digamos que desarrollé una personalidad de adaptación rápida a los cambios, acepto todo cuál es, por ejemplo: si me raptan ahora no entraría en pánico en ningún momento.

Akaya pestañeó confundido, rascó su cabeza y le dirigió una mirada incrédula, Yuushin solo se la sostuvo.

— Eso... es imposible, ¿no es lo mismo que huir? —esta vez la chica mutó ligeramente su expresión, Kirihara no investigó más allá. Suspiró al cerrar los ojos—. Por un momento casi escuché hablar a Yanagi- _senpai_ , prefiero que digas monosílabos.

— ¿Yanagi... _senpai_?

— ¿Akaya?

El aludido se volteó rápidamente asustado y la joven solo levantó la vista. Si Kirihara hubiera estado bebiendo del jugo otra vez seguro se lo hubiera escupido en todo el uniforme escolar de Yanagi Renji.

— Tu nivel de invocación es _over nine thousand_ , Akaya.

El chico se volteó de regreso para regañarla y fue allí cuando Yanagi detectó la presencia de su acompañante, no recordaba haberla visto en la clase del menor jamás y según sus datos tampoco pareciera que estuvieran una cita. La chica le miró en silencio mientras le daba otra mordida a su emparedado, ignorando de paso como Sanada le reclamaba a Kirihara su falta responsabilidad por llegar tarde en la mañana.

El menor del grupo ni siquiera quería saber como se había enterado su sub-capitán.

— Ah, ella es Daisuke Yuushin, es nueva en mi clase. Yuushin- _san_ , ellos son _Fukubuchou_ y Yanagi- _senpai_

— Sanada Genichirou —corrigió rápidamente con voz seria, Kirihara soltó una risa nerviosa.

Yanagi pareció pensativo dos segundos. Más, se presentó correctamente luego.

— Mucho gusto —Yuushin desvió ligeramente su mirada hacía el frente, fijándola en el reloj de la pared—. Akaya, deberíamos regresar ya.

— ¡Oh, cierto!

Ambos adolescentes se despidieron antes de salir del comedor escolar rápidamente. Renji llevó su mano libre bajo su mentón mientras formaba una expresión algo confusa, Sanada solo le miró de reojo esperando.

— Umh... extraño —murmuró más para si que para el sub-capitán del Rikkai—. Hay un 20% de probabilidades que Akaya tenga un amigo del género femenino de manera concreta, todo apuntaba que comenzaría con ello ya para el próximo año.

— Yo creí que era su hermana... o algún pariente —Sanada parecía tan o más confundido que el maestro de los datos.

— No puedo negar que tienen cierto parecido.

— ¿Tendrá alguna repercusión para el equipo?

El estudiante de tercer año suspiró.

— Mi intuición me dice que no, sin embargo, creo que me hacen falta algo más de datos. Veremos que sucede hoy en las prácticas.

 **.**

.

 _._

Caminaba por los pasillos del instituto Hyotei de manera calma e ignorando los suspiros de las chicas que se asomaban por la puerta de sus salones solo para verle pasar. Con su metro setenta y siete de alto, cabellera rubia, ojos verdes y cara de pocos amigos era difícil ignorarle, incluso para los hombres de su clase, quienes se sentían algo intimidados solo por su mera presencia; ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, solo el acento británico con su japonés ponían a la mayoría bajo sus pies con tan solo decir unas palabras. Sin embargo...

— Atobe- _san_ , Ootori- _kun_ y yo ya terminamos la lista. ¿Necesita algo más?.

Jamás le llegaría a los talones a Atobe Keigo.

— Gracias Kilian —el muchacho de segundo año le entregó un folio pequeño de hojas impresas al momento en el que el _rey_ extendió su mano para recibirlas—. Por ahora no, nos vemos en la practica de tenis.

El muchacho de tez pálida hizo una leve reverencia antes de abandonar el salón, en el camino se topó con Kabaji quién solo saludó con un movimiento ligero de su cabeza antes de irse a su mundo. Un par de chicas de tercer año le siguieron de cerca en cuanto comenzó a bajar las escaleras rumbo a su salón de clases, no las notó hasta que ellas le llamaron poco antes de toparse nuevamente con Ootori Choutaro.

Uso un tono amable para hablarles mientras era visto de cerca por sus compañeros.

 _Maldito suertudo._

 **.**

.

 _._

— Oh, Akaya.

El chico casi choca con la muchachita a la salida de su salón, había tenido que quedarse a hacer el repaso de inglés otra vez sin razón aparente, era una real lástima que su profesor a cargo este año fuera aquel que les impartía la materia que se le daba peor. Pero no era momento para quejarse de cosas sin importancia o ponerle mucha atención a su nueva compañera de castigo escolar, otra vez iba tarde a las prácticas de tenis por culpa de sus fallas académicas.

A todo esto, ¿Cuál era la razón de que a ella la hubieran dejado escapar antes que a él?, no era justo.

— Tengo excusa de que tramitaron mi matricula dos semanas después.

Kirihara mostró una mueca de miedo, ¿Acaso ella leía mentes?.

— ¿No estás atrasado?

— ¡Moh!, ¡ _Fukubuchou_ me va a matar!

Se quejó de manera audible antes de salir corriendo en dirección a las canchas, afirmando la correa de su bolso puesta sobre su hombro y siendo seguido de cerca por Yuushin. Graciosa era la escena, la vaga chica a penas hacía mucho esfuerzo por mover los pies, incluso, Akaya dejó de divisarla en cuanto llegó a los camarines para cambiarse de manera rápida antes de que notaran que otra vez iba fuera del tiempo. Para cuando salió, Daisuke Yuushin le esperaba apoyada de espaldas contra la pared del edificio al lado de la puerta, tenía una pajilla de un jugo de naranja en los labios. El de segundo año suspiró con cansancio al verla; con su raqueta ya en mano cerró la puerta tras su espalda y la miró.

— ¿Dónde te metiste? —estaba seguro que no quería saber, pero era imposible no preguntar.

— Me dio sed y fui por un jugo, ¿Quieres? —le ofreció la cajita como si nada, casi con una sonrisa en los labios.

Daisuke Yuushin era una persona perversa.

Fue estúpido, Kirihara lo sabía; ponerse colorado por una cosa así no era algo muy de él y el que Nioh saliera de la nada a burlarse fue lo peor que le pudo pasar en aquel momento. Gracias a su sobre-reacción llamó la atención de la mayoría en las canchas, incluyendo a Renji, Yukimura y Yagyuu quienes se voltearon a mirarle.

Plan fallido, ¿qué excusa iba a decir ahora?, si decía la verdad lo torturarían con una sesión de estudios.

— ¿Y ella es tu novia?

El _trickster_ fijó su divertida mirada en la más bajita, esperando una reacción avergonzada, lamentablemente para él o para Kirihara, eso fue lo que menos obtuvo.

— No, acostumbro a pasear a mis perros con correa.

Nioh pestañeó confundido por un par de segundos antes de reír burlón y Kirihara tardó un tanto en comprender lo dicho, para cuando entendió la broma completa se giró hacía Yuushin con toda la intención de reclamarle, más, la chica ni siquiera se alteró.

— Interesante, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Masaharu, ajeno a los reclamos del de segundo año planeaba seguir con el intercambio de palabras. La menor solo le miró en silencio.

— Bat-

— Daisuke Yuushin, 1.65 cm de altura, segundo año, clase 2-D, asiento 20. Acaba de ser transferida de un instituto de Osaka.

— Oh, así que es ella de la que me hablaron. Buen trabajo como siempre, Renji.

 _Aterrador_. Fueron los primeros pensamientos de la chica de ojos grises en cuanto desvió su mirada hacía los tres nuevos sujetos que se aparecieron en escena; _los dos monstruos del Rikkai y el primo del campo,_ haciendo una referencia mental a Yagyuu, le dieron ese casi desconocido cosquilleo en la columna vertebral de la espalda, supo de inmediato que bromear con ellos no sería algo que pudiera contar como anécdota divertida a sus futuros nietos. Sobretodo aquel _risitas_ , que a leguas se veía el más maligno de los tres. Le costó pasar el jugo por su garganta, Yukimura tenía su vista puesta en ella.

No le gustaba nada esa sonrisa, pronto quería hacerse invisible e irse tan rápido como le fuera posible.

— ¡Akaya!, ¡ _Tarundoru_!

Y el menor de los regulares huyó cual gacela en cuanto apareció el _abuelo de la gorra_ , según Yuushin, luego de que comenzara a gritarle mientras le mandaba a correr unas dos mil vueltas a la pista de atletismo.

— Así que... ¿Eres nueva compañera de Akaya?, no pensé que lo siguieras al entrenamiento, deben ser muy buenos amigos.

La de ojos grises siguió bebiendo jugo en silencio mientras observaba al capitán del Rikkai a los ojos. A ella no la engañaba, él era el enemigo número uno. Si ella era Batman, ese chico sería el Guasón, eso era fijo.

— Nos conocimos hoy —omitió el "nos reencontramos" apropósito, obviamente Yukimura se dio cuenta y solo pudo ampliar más su sonrisa ante la mentira evidente.

— La verdad quedó en reforzamiento junto con Akaya por el test de inglés —Renji fijó la sentencia, Yuushin solo abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— A Sanada no le va a gustar cuando se entere.

Seichii dejó escapar un suspiro mientras que Yagyuu solo ajustó sus gafas luego de que Nioh soltara su típico "Puri". A la Daisuke le dio mal espina todo el ambiente y aún más con el _Sherlock de ojos rasgados_ , ahora comprendía el por que Kirihara se había puesto tan histérico cuando le mencionó que iba tarde.

— Bueno, veo que están ocupados.

Soldado que huye sirve para otra batalla, lo siento Robin. O eso pensaba hasta que se giró para salir de entre el grupo y una mano sobre su hombro la detuvo estilo mafia haciendo algo de presión; al girar su rostro mostró el aburrimiento de siempre, más internamente, chillaba como una chica histérica que ve un ratón pasando por sobre sus tacones. Terminó de beber el jugo aprendo la caja de manera inconsciente, la sonrisa de Seichii no desapareció nunca.

— Ya que estás aquí, ¿No quieres quedarte a ver?, somos un equipo de nivel nacional.

— Dejé un puzzle sin hacer en casa, lo siento.

— Akaya es titular del equipo, ¿De verdad no quieres quedarte?.

Si hubiese tenido el valor suficiente para decirle que era un acosador sexual de seguro le destrozaba el hombro y él quedaba como la víctima. Tuvo que quedarse, escapar le fue imposible y aún más con el tal Marui Bunta metiéndole conversa desde detrás de las rejas de protección. Para cuando el entrenamiento terminó, y pudo escapar del pelirrojo raro amante de los dulces, se reunió con Kirihara a la salida del instituto. La moral de ambos estaba tan baja que hasta un aura negra inhumana desprendían del cuerpo.

— Convives con gente horrible —soltó de pronto, el chico solo suspiró cansando llevando una mano detrás de su nuca.

— Al menos tu no corriste por toda la cancha.

— No son humanos.

— Y _Fukubuchou_ no estuvo al pendiente de ti toda la tarde.

— Monstruos...

A Akaya le saltó una venita en la frente. Se volteó y la miró con enojo.

— ¡No hables así de mis _senpais_!, ¡Sé que son raros pero...!, ¡Pero...!

Y las palabras se quedaron allí, no supo como continuarlas. Otro punto a favor de su compañera.

— S-son buena gente —murmuró desviando la vista avergonzado, luego apuntó a la chica con su dedo índice sin mirarla. Ella pestañeó—. Así que n-no hables mal de e-ellos.

Yuushin mostró media sonrisa y palmeteó la cabeza de Kirihara unas dos veces antes de que él apartara su mano con violencia. Tal vez no eran tan malos como ella creía, solo necesitaba hablar con ellos más tiempo y encontrárselos de una manera más casual o menos problemática que un atraso al entrenamiento; quizá hasta pudiera tener _senpais_ a los que pudiera saludar en los pasillos si todo se daba de un bonito color de rosa. Sería un buen inicio.

— ¡Ustedes dos!, ¡Akaya! —aquella voz la conocían muy bien. El hombre enojado de la gorra los estaba llamando.

Ni hablar, conocerlos mejor al carajo, ¿A quién quería engañar con ese optimismo?.

Los de segundo se miraron casi al instante y echaron a correr a todo lo que dieron sus jóvenes piernas. Quizá hasta dejaron una estela de humo a su paso, algo realmente cómico para la persona que les veía desde la entrada del Rikkai Dai Fuzoku con una sonrisa misteriosa y su mochila de tenis sobre el hombro.

— ¿Nioh- _kun_? —Yagyuu miró a su compañero de dobles algo curioso.

— _Puri_.

Ahora tenía dos algas con las que jugar.

 **.**

.

 _._

— No es justo que tuviera que pagar por tus hamburguesas.

— Te hice un cumplido, era lo mínimo que podías hacer.

El de segundo suspiró cansado, no podía con la lógica de la más bajita. Menos aún si amenazaba con lanzarle el contenido de su vaso con gaseosa al rostro.

— Eres buen jugador de Billar.

— Por décima vez, se llama tenis, Yuushin- _san_.

— Yuu- _kun_ —corrigió.

¿Era su idea o cada vez acortaba más la manera en la que tenía que referirse a ella?.

— No puedo creer que aparte de sordo seas lento.

Akaya apretó un tanto el barquillo del helado que llevaba en su mano derecha, había aguantado su cuota de insultos por hoy. Se preparó para golpearla encima de la cabeza con su puño libre pero ella se detuvo con un vacío en los ojos, mirándole directamente; el chico retrocedió de manera instantánea con algo de miedo.

— ¿Quieres ser un unicornio, _Robin-kun_? —preguntó en tono pausado sonriendo levemente.

El jugador de tenis asumió inmediatamente que si seguía así el cono de su helado quedaría estampado en su frente. Chilló de manera baja retrocediendo más de manera brusca, con tan mala suerte de que empujó justo a la persona que trató de esquivarlos para seguir caminado. La figura somnolienta chocó contra el escaparate de una tienda, bostezó y siguió su andar sin siquiera inmutarse a la instantánea disculpa de Kirihara.

— Lo siento, aún está dormido.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta casi al instante. Allí un joven de rubia cabellera corta les hacía una reverencia para poco después comenzar a caminar más rápido y alcanzar al chico más bajito con su mismo uniforme.

— De-descuida... —Akaya se tardó en responder. Se quedó en silencio analizando las figuras que iban en dirección a su instituto.

— ¿Era extranjero? —Yuushin había ladeado un tanto la cabeza mientras bebía su gaseosa. Pregunta obvia, rubio, de ojos verdes y japonés un tanto burdo.

Aquellos dos llevaban el uniforme de Hyotei y el más bajito se parecía mucho a Jirou Akutagawa, ¿Qué hacían por esa zona?

 **.**

.

 _._

Las dos primeras semanas de clases pasaron rápidamente para Yuushin quien, acostumbrada a las habituales mudanzas, no le costó mucho adaptarse a una nueva escuela, compañeros y clases. Como no era alguien muy brillante, ni destacaba en algún deporte, ni mucho menos parecía interesada en integrarse a algún club extra escolar, pasaba prácticamente desapercibida ahora ante sus profesores y compañeros. Quizás y solo quizás, por llevarse mejor con Kirihara que con el resto de la clase o jugar con su consola en los ratos libres, parecía un tanto extraña. Pero no era algo que le preocupara, estaba segura que en cualquier momento le tocaría moverse otra vez y solo pasaría ser un recuerdo.

Sin embargo, como en toda historia, había algo con lo que ella no podía lidiar a pesar de toda su experiencia en _hacerse la idiota_. Algo de lo que huía cada vez que podía de la manera más extraña y rápida posible.

— Buenos días, _Yuu-kun_.

Yukimura Seiichi la saludó con un ademán de su mano y una sonrisa para rodar un comercial de pasta dental en plena fila de la cafetería. Iba con dos de sus compañeras más un chico de su clase, la vieron tensar el cuerpo, saludar rápidamente y huir del lugar sin comprar absolutamente nada.

— Haha, que agradable —río, las chicas restantes le miraron como si fuera un ángel—. ¿Puedo colocarme en su puesto?.

— ¡Claro, Yukimura- _senpai_!

La suerte no la acompañaba el día de hoy en absoluto. A la salida del comedor se topó de lleno con Sanada y Renji, hizo una reverencia rápida antes de seguir caminando a toda velocidad con el estómago gruñendo por la falta de comida.

— Se debe haber topado con Seiichi —Yanagi Renji mostró una sonrisa ligera. El emperador cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza de manera ligera.

— Debería dejar de asustar a esa chica.

— Creo que la está entrenando.

Genichiro alzó una ceja dudoso. Había visto conversar a esos dos entre la semana y no le gustó nada por algún motivo.

— Por cierto —el tenista de datos le miró—. Supe que ayer a Yukimura en gimnasia le dio un calambre que lo tuvo en la banca el resto de la clase, ¿Está bien?

— Umh... —Yanagi pareció meditar—. Me comentó algo, le aconsejé que aumentara el consumo de líquidos antes de realizar ejercicios.

— ¿No sería mejor disminuir un poco el entrenamiento? —el vice-capitán del Rikkai estaba claramente preocupado.

— Es el único que ha presentado molestias, de todas formas tomaré medidas al respecto en caso de cualquier eventualidad.

Daisuke Yuushin ya estaba casi llegando a su salón cuando la conversación de ambos estudiantes se desvió a temas netamente académicos. Esquivó a Marui Bunta con agilidad en cuanto este intentó revolver su cabello a la entrada de su clase, le quitó el paquete de galletas Kirihara Akaya y se fue directo a su asiento, poco le faltó golpearse la cabeza contra el pupitre repetidas veces para descargar su frustración reprimida.

De paso también para ignorar los alegatos de Akaya sobre su colación y que no había desayunado por quedarse dormido.

— Esta escuela es horrible.

Uno de sus compañeros se acercó a ella para preguntarle por la comida que le encargó. Ella solamente le entregó el dinero de regreso antes de terminar de comer las galletitas de animalitos.

 **.**

.

 _._

— Oh, así que sí son un equipo nacional.

Yuushin presionó una vez más su generador de aplausos automático con uno de los dedos de su mano en cuanto terminó de hablar, este emitió el conocido "clap clap clap" antes de que el pelirrojo a su lado se echara a reír de buena gana. Aquella chuchería se la había ganado en una de las maquinitas de la zona de arcades cuando fue con Jackal, Marui y Kirihara la semana pasada, le resultaba bastante útil incluso en clases cuando su compañero respondía bien una pregunta de matemáticas. Descubrimiento útil para una floja como ella.

El as de segundo año había intentado tres veces quitarle las baterías al aparatito sin resultados. Yuushin siempre lo encontraba en plena tarea y lo amenazaba en convertirlo en unicornio.

— ¿Akaya no te mostró la estantería con premios?, está el de los nacionales del año pasado.

Marui cuestionó elevando un poco las cejas, Jackal a su lado solo se limitó a seguir grabando el partido de Seigaku contra St. Rudolph con la cámara de vídeo que le había prestado el tenista de datos. Últimamente la _compañerita de clases_ de Akaya se les aparecía hasta en la sopa cuando en un principio trataba de evitarles a toda costa, era extraño, más aún cuando trató de preguntarle a Renji que planeaban y este solo le sonrió poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Desde ese día comenzó a simpatizar en algo con ella.

— Si, pero creí que era premio de consolación o algo así —comentó sin darle mucha importancia. Bunta le revolvió el cabello con su mano libre.

— Típico de los niños, jamás leen.

— _Butamaru._

Combinar la palabra "cerdo" con el apellido del pelirrojo era una muy buena táctica para hacerlo perder los estribos y hacer una seña de paz con los dedos en señal de otra victoria. Yuushin llevaba una cuenta mental de _Butamaru: 3, Capitana-asombrosa: 5._ Ya quería llegar a los diez puntos y cobrar su hamburguesa.

— ¡Jackal, maldito!

— ¡Venga, que no he dicho nada durante media hora!

Defensa inútil pues el _tensai_ del Rikkai siguió zamarreándolo con fuerza. La Daisuke río en ese momento cual villana de _Shojo_ , colocando una de sus manos sobre sus labios soltando el conocido "oh-oh-oh".

— A todo esto —sus _senpais_ dejaron el pleito para prestarle atención—. ¿Para que vinimos a otra prefactura a grabar partidos?, ¿No deberíamos venir para las finales?

— "¿Deberíamos venir?" —el extranjero detectó algo mal en esas dos preguntas.

— ¿Tú no deberías estar en clases?

Yuushin solo se alzó de hombros, como exponiendo lo obvio.

— La _manager_ del club debe ir con ustedes a sus partidos.

Marui se echó a reír otra vez. Jackal solo suspiró cansado, ella había escapado de la escuela otra vez.

— ¿Desde cuando eres la _manager_ del club de tenis?

— ¿Quién dijo que era la _manager_?, aparte de cerdo eres tonto.

— ¡Jackal, te mataré!

— Santo cielo.

Luego de forcejear por unos segundos las cosas volvieron a la calma. Obviamente todo había quedado grabado en la cinta de vídeo y el encargado de ello se debatía en borrar o no el contenido, no quería que esa conversación cayera en las manos equivocadas o los tres estarían en problemas.

— No respondieron mi pregunta —soltó de pronto en tono aburrido en cuanto pasaron tres minutos exactos de silencio.

— Yanagi es un tenista de datos —Jackal comenzó la explicación, la vio alzar una ceja y continuó de manera más pausada luego de apagar la cámara—. El analiza los partidos y programa los entrenamientos según los datos que recoge... o algo así.

— ¿No es lo mismo que hacer trampa?.

— Trampa es huir de la escuela... Yuushin.

Chilló de manera interna antes de ser presa de ese escalofrío en la columna vertebral en cuanto escuchó la voz calma en su espalda, no había necesidad de ser un genio para saber de quién se trataba y que debería gastar el menor tiempo posible en sus singularidades para irse del lugar. Volteó su rostro de manera temblorosa para luego saludar a Yanagi e, inmediatamente, correr a velocidad luz junto a Kirihara, quien estaba a solo unos metros bebiendo liquido desde una botella transparente.

Desde lo lejos pudieron ver como ella le daba un golpe en la espalda de manera sorpresiva, con fuerza suficiente como para que el otro escupiera el líquido casi al instante. Akaya le gritó algo y tiró la botella al piso antes de desaparecer por uno de los senderos del parque deportivo, Yuushin volvió a correr en dirección desconocida en cuanto Yagyuu con Nioh la encontraron distraída.

 _Malditos raros._

Wow, había dicho una mala palabra con intención de ser ofensiva, otro nuevo record para ese instituto lleno de gente demente.

Metió unas cuantas monedas a la máquina expendedora de refrescos, presionó uno de los botones con fuerza y, con el ceño fruncido, se agachó un tanto para recoger la bebida que había encontrado. Grata fue la sorpresa al encontrarse, además de su bebida, una botella de agua sin gas justo en la boca de la máquina. Sonrió leve, retirando ambos productos con sus manos, abriendo la lata de bebida casi al instante.

— Umh... Disculpa.

Reprimió lentamente el aura de muerte que amenazaba con escaparse de su cuerpo antes de darse la vuelta con la mejor cara de poker que pudo poner. Frente a ella estaba un jovencito de aspecto cansado, cabello castaño corto y con el uniforme blanco deportivo de una de las escuelas que Jackal estaba grabando antes; el desconocido la miró un tanto apenado, colocando una mano tras su nuca antes de hacer el gesto de hablar.

— Se te quedó el agua, ¿No es así? —Yuushin se le adelantó y le tendió la botella sobrante en silencio. _Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad_ , pensaba.

— Si, l-lo siento —se disculpó en un tono un tanto avergonzado.

La chica del Rikkai se alzó de hombros insistiendo en que el otro tomara la botella de agua por la que había pagado. Yuuta Fuji pestañeó confundido de pronto, era como si estuviera en un trance post partido perdido, cuando iba a tomar la botella otra persona llegó al lugar de manera agitada interrumpiendo el silencio.

— ¡Yuu- _kun_... _Buchou_...!

No se necesitó decir más, por la cara de su compañero de clases supo de inmediato que algo malo había pasado, quizá aquello que venía avisándose desde principio de año para la familia Yukimura.

Daisuke Yuushin apartó la botella de agua y poco menos que le forzó la lata de bebida al de St. Rudolph en una de sus manos. Segundos después ya se había ido con Kirihara en dirección de la entrada del parque donde estaba casi la mayoría del equipo de tenis del Rikkai con su uniforme amarillo.

Yukimura se había desmayado en cuanto estaban dejando el lugar y diez minutos más tarde una ambulancia se lo había llevado a la clínica más cercana.

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron las peores, con un diagnóstico problemático el capitán del equipo de tenis del Rikkai dejó de ir a clases de pronto. No sin antes claro, anunciarlo de manera oficial al club que lideraba para que no hubieran problemas cuando comenzaran a notar su ausencia en prácticas y partidos.

Obviamente, no fue la única sorpresa que recibieron aquella tarde de lunes.

— También quiero anunciar desde hoy que el club contará con una manager de segundo año, que se ofreció muy amablemente hace ya algún tiempo.

Una sonrisa amigable por parte del más alto, acompañado de un empuje a la espalda temerosa de Yuushin para que avanzara y se presentara a sus nuevos _amiguitos_ fue algo que muchos los hizo pensar sobre ese "se ofreció amablemente".

— Da-Daisuke Yuu-Yuushin, espero que nos llevemos bien.

La risa camuflada con una tos falsa de Yagyuu fue lo que marcó el inicio de su más reciente adquisición en expresiones: sonrisa amable y un aura de muerte. Kirihara la experimentó de primera mano cuando ella volteó su rostro hacía el luego de que se echara a reír.

— _Hazme cargar botellas con agua y te las meteré por donde no te entra el maldito sol, bastardo._

Sanada la mandó a correr unas cuantas vueltas por la cancha de atletismo, importándole bien poco que se tratara de una chica con falda escolar y pantalones de gimnasia debajo.

Yukimura asintió en silencio, estaba dejando el club en buenas manos.

 **.**

.

 _._

 _ **[1]**_ _Referencia a Minato Namikaze, cuarto Hokage. Naruto._

 **[2] _Kansai-ben_** _:_ _en **Kyoto-ben** significa "bienvenido" oideyasu (おいでやす) en vez de irasshaimase (いらっしゃいませ) en el japonés estándar._

 _Tanto Osaka como el resto de la región de Kansai es famosa por su Okonimiyaki. El "de" final si pertenece al dialecto **Osaka-ben,** que se destaca por el uso de esa partícula al final de las oraciones. _

**[3]** ** _Tokiwakai Gakuen:_** _Universidad de Tokiwakai Gakuen, se ubica en Osaka._

 **[4] _Distintivo de letrado;_** _Phoenix Wright - Ace Attorney._

 _Bueno... aquí tuve algunas dudas, no sé exactamente cuando es que Yukimura enferma o si ya estaba en el hospital a principio del año escolar, pero bueno, creo que esos dos necesitaban conocerse y odiarse (?)._

 _Quería colocar algo más para finalizar este capítulo pero creo que lo dejaré hasta aquí por ahora._

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_


	4. Objetivo IV: Es tan sensible

**Cuarto capítulo!**

Bueno, en esta parte forme un "universo paralelo". Ya entenderán cuando lean, haha.

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Quizá un poco de OOC ( **O** ut **O** f **C** haracter), leve. Aparición de OC (Original Character). **Malas palabras** , sarcasmo y diversión al estilo Tenipuri. ¡No habrán sumos de Inui por ahora!, puede leer tranquilamente. ;))

 **The Prince of Tennis/Tennis no Oji-sama © Konomi Takeshi.**

* * *

 _"You don't just give up. You don't just let things happen. You make a stand! You say no! You have the guts to do what's right, even when everyone else just runs away"_

Rose Tyler — Doctor Who.

 **Objetivo IV:** Es tan sensible que podrías hacerlo llorar,

y tan moderno que podrías volar en él.

Las cosas ese día habían terminado de manera extraña, pero viéndolo por el lado bueno, ahora el pequeño _Robin_ al menos le dirigía la palabra luego de semanas donde solo la miraba con indiferencia.

Pero volviendo al caso; decir que estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones que dan la vuelta de un segundo a otro no era mentira, ella misma las provocaba la mayoría del tiempo sin pensarlo mucho. Y era aquí donde todo se diferenciaba, aquello que vivía no lo había provocado ella y no podía evitar decirse a sí misma un "te lo dije" mental cada vez que repasaba los hechos. Hace varias semanas que venía teniendo esa premonición de que algo malo le sucedería, no es que fuera un _pájaro de mal agüero_ pero... el que se encontrara exactamente con _Robin, la bella durmiente, el extranjero guapo, el titán y el de cerebro joven_ juntos, dentro de un arbusto del parque, no eran exactamente una de sus estampas preferidas o pesadillas baratas de adolescente de trece años donde salía a la calle con ropa interior. Y solo por asegurarse se miró la ropa antes de hablar, dirigiéndose al cuerpo que estaba sentado a su lado con la cabeza de Jirou apoyada en el hombro.

— Se preguntarán por qué los he reunido aquí, dentro de este arbusto.

— Yuu- _kun_ , no empieces —la voz cansada de Kirihara fue la primera en hacerse notar.

— Me pregunto si Shishido- _san_ estará bien...

— De seguro está mejor que nosotros, Ootori- _san_ —Kilian le tranquilizó, acomodando de paso a jirou, que comenzaba a babearle el uniforme.

— Esto está mal, está muy mal.

Momoshiro estaba nervioso, era notorio por esa sonrisita, el movimiento de sus manos y el más que aparente estado de alerta de su cuerpo joven pero bien formado. Tampoco sabía bien como había terminado con ellos pero había cosas que era mejor no preguntarse o seguramente se causaría un aneurisma a la joven edad de catorce años.

— Eso o una paradoja, ¿Qué se sentirá romper el tejido del espacio-tiempo?, ¿Sabrá a fresas?

— Yuu- _kun..._

Kirihara volvía a reprenderla en el mismo tono mientras le daba un golpecito en la cabeza con su puño, el resto solo la observó en silencio interrogante a diferencia del jugador de Seigaku que ahora claramente quería salir de aquel frondoso verde que los protegía. ¿Acaso esa pequeña demente leía mentes?, con lo raros que eran los del Rikkai de seguro alguno hasta tenía poderes elementales tipo _Avatar_ , no, al contrario: apostaba claramente que eran los de _La nación del Fuego,_ pinta de villanos ya tenían. El apodo de monstruos se lo tenían bien ganado.

La Daisuke pronto frunció el entrecejo.

— Otro chiste de esos y te meto un palo en el cu...

— ¡Yuushin!

— ¿Alguien puede decirme de una miserable vez la razón por la que terminamos aquí?

Silencio, la venita saltante en la frente de Killian no era una broma para ninguno, hasta los dos del Rikkai tragaron una espesa bola de saliva al momento de que la calma voz del extranjero dejó salir la ira reprimida. Jirou, presintiendo el peligro, se cambió al hombro de Ootori mientras balbuceaba alguna tontería sin sentido aún dormido. Alguien tendría que darle una explicación lo suficientemente convincente para que no los expulsara de su escondite y los expusiera al peligro.

 **.**

.

 _._

— ¿Cómo terminé en este lugar?

Pregunta recurrente que se hacía la chica de baja estatura tanto en voz alta como de manera mental. Sus cabellos oscuros casi tan rizados como los de Kirihara, se mantenían a la sombra mientras veía a la mayoría de los del club correr unas vueltas en la pista y a los de primero haciendo el trabajo de armar y marcar las canchas. Llevando casi tres meses como _manager_ del club de tenis del Rikkai ya la mayoría había dejado de pensar que el _ace_ de primer año y ella estuvieran relacionados sentimentalmente por el mucho tiempo que pasaban juntos, o que fueran alguna clase de parientes lejanos. Aunque Yuushin debía admitir que la primera de las ideas le parecía altamente interesante, más que nada por las diversas caras que el adolescente podía llegar a poner cuando alguno le molestaba, no era para ella algo posible dentro de todo lo que le resumía como persona. Sus hormonas estaban más dormidas que un matón profesional en una guardería de infantes, y eso difícilmente cambiaría actualmente. Sin embargo, era mejor hacer la vista gorda, decir algo de eso en voz alta era como pedirle al destino que jugara de manera sucia y hacer que le escupiera en la cara algún sujeto que terminara por gustarle.

Eso definitivamente sería el infierno. Terminó por darle un escalofrío en la columna vertebral y tiritar con esa cara de nada que siempre ponía.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Daisuke- _kun_?

La voz de Yagyuu Hiroshi le hizo pegar un ligero saltito. El honorífico masculino que les había pedido que ocuparan con ella se oía aterrador en la boca de los de tercero, al menos en los que lo ocupaban, el _gruñon de la gorra_ había hecho caso omiso a su petición, no era como si le molestara, tenía su forma de vengarse llamándolo _Geni-chan_ cuando realmente quería sacar un lanzallamas y ponerse a quemar la escuela.

Aunque eso le significara correr hasta el agotamiento en la pista de atletismo.

— Nada de nada.

— Estás más callada de lo usual —expresó, ajustando sus gafas dándole cierto toque de curiosidad.

Daisuke Yuushin ensanchó una sonrisa amigable y a la vez temible.

— Los asesinatos no se planean en voz alta, Yagyuu- _kun_.

El _gentleman_ se quedó quieto en su posición, observando como la _manager_ caminaba tranquilamente meciendo la melena con gracia ante cada paso que daba. Ahora le quedaba perfectamente claro el por que Yukimura la había _invitado_ a formar parte del equipo, definitivamente ella tenía el _toque_.

Por la tarde, y luego de que algunos terminaran su entrenamiento asignado, parte del equipo principal se reunió fuera de los vestidores tal como habían acordado por la mañana luego de una consulta por los salones en los que se repartían. Eso incluía a la actual encargada de cuidar a los del equipo, quien se atrasó luego de tener que quedarse a un repaso de matemáticas sin tener opción alguna de escapar como usualmente lo hacía cuando se presentaban problemas que no quería manejar. Luego de una broma general, unas miradas de reprimenda y un chiste que nadie comprendió por parte de Yuushin, partieron camino al hospital para hacer la visita mensual a donde se encontraba el actual capitán del equipo; habían noticias que contar, distracciones que hacer y pasteles que entregar. Y, aunque trataron de convencer a Marui Bunta de que no abriera el paquete antes, fue imposible.

En cuanto llegaron al blanco establecimiento se acercaron a la recepción para informar que harían la visita, la enfermera de turno los hizo esperar unos cinco minutos de pie y otra se acercó pronto a guiarlos hasta la habitación donde se encontraba el chico, burocracia que al sub-capitán ya no le hacía gracia pues sabía bien el camino pero por aprecio a la tranquilidad de los demás prefería mantenérsela en la garganta. En cuanto llegaron al cuarto Yukimura los recibió con una sonrisa y un pijama aguamarina, los niños con los que jugaba se dispersaron tan pronto como el equipo puso sus pies en el interior; comenzaron las charlas, las bromas, los planes y las noticias. Subieron a la azotea a hacer entrega del pastel luego de una autorización de la enfermera, Sanada fue el primero en marcharse, los demás se quedaron un tanto más conversando a la espera de que el grupo rezagado llegara.

— ¿Por qué mi programa de entrenamiento es el doble de duro que el de los demás? —se quejó el de segundo año a media que caminaban.

Yuushin solo se mantuvo en silencio, blanqueando los ojos. ¿Era necesario decírselo?, su falta de disciplina era lo obvio, se comportaba como un niño de ocho años cuando le venía en gana; no era que le molestara, después de todo cada quién vivía de la manera que quería, pero terminaba por meterle en problemas a ella. Como todo el mundo, Daisuke Yuushin no aguantaba ciertas actitudes por muy bien que se llevaran, y para suerte de Kirihara, el que habló fue Jackal.

— Es la manera en la que nuestro _senpai_ demuestra el cariño que nos tiene.

— Tsh, a mi no me hace ninguna gracia.

— Si te comportaras mejor de seguro no tendríamos que recibir tanto amor...

— También va para ti, Yuushin.

La chica hizo una mueca y Kirihara solo desvió la mirada, encontrándose de manera directa con una figura parada frente a una camilla. La puerta de la habitación, totalmente abierta, dejaba al descubierto a Fuji Syusuke y a Tachibana Kippei, jugadores que se encontraban también en el circuito escolar, a uno ya lo habían vencido y al otro estaban por hacerlo. Inmediatamente la _manager_ sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral, uno que ya había experimentado varias veces cuando veía a Akaya jugar, intuición inútil pero cierta, el menor de los jugadores oficiales del Rikkai comenzó a hacer de las suyas mientras Jackall se mantenía en silencio.

 _« Idiota »_

Otra vez sin quererlo había terminado chasqueando la lengua en cuanto llegaron dos más, una que parecía ser la hermana del sujeto en la camilla y el otro, su cita de turno que le parecía horriblemente conocido de algún lado. Suspiró cansada, quedándose al margen de toda la situación tensa, posando su espalda recta en la pared del fondo, como si tratara de disminuir su presencia al cero para que no la notaran nunca; odiaba admitirlo pero ese tipo de situaciones le ponían los nervios de punta y no es que nunca se hubiera dado cuenta antes, pero en esas circunstancias podía afirmar claramente con pruebas rotundas que Kirihara Akaya no era el crío tarado que todos creían. Ambicioso, sádico y violento, era como si le pusieran otro chip a su cabeza cuando ella le perdía la pista, le costaba hablar con él en esas situaciones. ¿Sentía miedo de esa parte que mostraba?, claramente, solo un idiota no lo sentiría. El miedo es una emoción básica para mantener alerta a la persona, solo un sonido y podría hacerla correr más rápido de lo que nunca lo había hecho jamás.

 _« Estoy en una escuela de dementes sensibles »_

Llámenle cobarde y miedosa, pero ella respetaba aquellas dos emociones por ser ambas silenciosas compañeras en la vida de cada uno.

— Ah, lo siento —Fuji Syusuke habló luego de soltar una risa tranquila—. ¿No vez que eres tú quien ha empezado a ladrar, Kirihara-kun?

 _Clap, clap, clap._

Gruñido por parte del jugador menor y sonido instantáneo del generador de aplausos de Yuushin. Las miradas automáticamente se dirigieron hacía ella, notando al fin la presencia de la séptima persona en la sala. Cejas en alto, miradas curiosas y el rostro neutro de la jovencita de ojos grises fue lo que más llamó la atención de aquellos que la habían visto en algún lugar pero no recordaban donde; ella guardó el aparato en el bolsillo de su blusa y empujó a ambos jugadores del Rikkai fuera de la habitación casi con poderes mentales.

— Oh no, Akaya se pegó la rabia de camino, hay que sacrificarlo.

Balbuceó, no se detuvo y milagrosamente llegó al pasillo aún con el rostro tenso, el menor le miró enojado más, ella ni se inmutó, Jackall solo suspiró en silencio. Aquellos dos hace varios días venían teniendo una serie de encontrones luego de que Yuushin presenciara los partidos del club de tenis.

— Hey, Kirihara, no he terminado contigo.

Los tres jóvenes se voltearon, justo en la salida de la habitación donde se encontraba el capitán del Fudomine estaba Momoshiro Takeshi con pose ofensiva, tratando de ser controlado por el _tensai_ de Seigaku y seguido de cerca por la menor de los Tachibana. Kirihara se volteó dispuesto a continuar la pelea, pero la _manager_ se le adelantó a paso perezoso, interponiéndose entre ambos como si creara una especie de muralla de aire.

— ¿No entiendes las indirectas o tu cerebro es muy joven?

Yuushin tenía una paciencia digna de admiración y un vocabulario muy amplio cuando se trataba de insultos, ni mencionar su imaginación. Condiciones que empleaba muy bien de manera inteligente cuando estaba molesta como en ese momento; la risa disimulada de Fuji no pasó en alto para nadie, ni siquiera para Ann que solo miraba la escena sin poder creérselo: Momoshiro y Kirihara tenían la misma expresión confundida.

— Te acaba de decir "retrasado", Momo.

— ¡¿Eh?!, ¡Si serás!

— Un momento, tú eres la _manager_ del Rikkai.

Yuushin no necesitó sacar el generador de aplausos automático ya que su expresión de "No jodas Sherlock" fue toda la respuesta que hubo para la otra chica. Un momento de silencio y la sonrisa burlona del dueño del _Dunk Smash_ presagió el desastre.

— Anda, pero si es la novia de Kirihara.

Jackal solo se cubrió la vista con la mano izquierda al momento en el que Akaya se adelantaba un paso con una venita saltando en su frente.

— ¡Ella no es mi no-!

— Intenta, _nanocerebro_ , elevarte por encima del frenesí reproductivo de tu ruidosa cadenita evolutiva de hormonas y piensa, al menos por una vez en tu vida.

Silencio.

— Te volvió a decir "retrasado" de una manera más elegante —Fuji se estaba divirtiendo demasiado para ser un ambiente tan tenso.

Kirihara no sabía si reír, llorar, felicitar a Yuushin, mirar a Jackal o ir a una esquina sin preguntar siquiera lo que estaba pasando, al menos le tranquilizó un poco que Momoshiro Takeshi tuviera la misma cara que él en ese momento. Yuushin se dio la vuelta como si nada para seguir su camino

— Akaya, si te sigues demorando no te daré tu galleta.

— ¡ _Moh_!, ¡Deja de tratarme como a un perro!

Todo el ambiente de chico malo que lo había rodeado minutos atrás se había dispersado inmediatamente con aquella reacción más acorde a la edad que tenía, el sádico de Seigaku no pudo evitar pensar que aquella chiquilla bajita era realmente una adquisición interesante. El resto solo miró sin entender que rayos era lo que estaba sucediendo; Ann había tenido poco contacto con la otra niña e información era nula la que tenía, era como si hubiera aparecido de la nada.

— Deberíamos marcharnos —Jackall los animó en voz baja, con tan mala suerte que el sonido se coló en un espacio de silencio que quedó.

— En fin... Nos vemos en las finales, _señores de Seigaku_ —Akaya afinó su salida con una sonrisa ladina.

— Que te vaya bien en tu visita, _monstruo_.

La voz siseante de Ann Tachibana marcó el inicio de la primera tragedia. Kirihara se volteó con los ojos inyectados en cólera en el momento justo que el Tachibana mayor se hacía oír desde dentro de la habitación en un tono de regaño. El extranjero alcanzó a sujetar de un brazo a su compañero con fuerza y Yuushin solo dilató las pupilas con sorpresa, sin embargo, pronto su mirada se volvió tanto o más fiera que la del propio _demonio_ del Rikkai.

— No te metas en lo que no te importa —aclaró Kirihara, dando un tirón violento de su brazo para tratar de soltarse.

Momoshiro se mantuvo en silencio, sin llegar a entender lo de la visita. Fuji avanzó para detener a la chica, colocando una mano sobre su hombro pero esta lo apartó.

— ¿Qué?, se te olvidó que andamos en este hospital en lo mismo —la voz de Tachinaba resonó más fuerte dentro de la habitación, llamándola.

— ¿Qué es esto? —se rió Akaya—. ¿Tachibana- _san_ cayó lo suficentemente bajo como para arrojar lo que quedaba de su dignidad y le pidió a su hermana que lo defendiera?

— No se pierde lo que no se tiene —comentó Yuushin en voz baja sin pensárselo. La frase solo hizo reír a Kirihara.

— Lo mismo puedo decir de su capitán.

— ¡Ann!

Desastre.

— No importa si son genios o prodigios. Quiébralos y sólo serán simple basura. [1]

— Yuushin, no estás en la posición de decir eso, discúlpate aho-

Las palabras de Yanagi Renji quedaron suspendidas en el aire, cualquiera hubiera pensado por descarte que la cachetada que pretendía dar Ann a la otra chica llegó a puerto, pero muy por al contrario de lo que todos creían, el golpe provino del mismo equipo al que ella le prestaba sus servicios. Kirihara le golpeó con el puño directo a la mejilla derecha, provocando que cayera al piso de costado mientras él salía corriendo de manera rápida fuera del hospital.

Jamás pensó que aquella frase sin pensar hubiera terminado por explotar la bomba de tensión que había entre ambos, más aún, que se la hubiera tomado de manera tan personal.

 **.**

.

 _._

— Lamento lo sucedido.

— Fue un momento de tensión de ambos, yo también debo disculparme a nombre de mi hermana.

— También lo siento.

Reverencias. El equipo del Rikkai se marchó del hospital poco después de ello junto con la causante del quiebre, acordado de manera silenciosa que el altercado de aquel pasillo quedaría entre los presentes. La habitación donde descansaba el capitán del Fudomine quedó en un extraño ambiente de pesadez que solo lo rompió Momoshiro con una risita nerviosa y la mirada puesta en la única chica del lugar.

— Fue... bastante desafortunado lo que sucedió —meditó Tachibana con la vista puesta en la ventana de la habitación.

— Es mi culpa, lo siento.

El hermano de la chica negó con la cabeza. Fuji recargó su espalda en la muralla del fondo en completo silencio.

— La culpa fue compartida y aunque nos cueste reconocerlo, pensar con la cabeza fría cuando estamos disgustados por algo es difícil.

Hablaba con la madurez de un adulto por que ya lo había vivido en carne propia, por eso no les guardaba rencor a ninguno de ellos. Kirihara pronto se daría cuenta de las cosas que había hecho mal y ella, quien solo había reaccionado al calor del momento, se había mostrado levemente inquieta bajo toda esa mascarada ventajosa de persona tranquila luego del golpe. Comparable casi como un cachorro perdido herido que quiere seguir con el orgullo intacto, a pesar de que se esté destruyendo por dentro.

— No sabía que el Rikkai tenía una _manager_ —Momo meditó con una mano bajo su mentón tratando de hacer memoria.

— La incluyeron este año, no hay muchos datos sobre ella tampoco. Nosotros a penas y la notamos en el partido contra ellos.

Ann elevó la vista, cuando se la encontrara otra vez se aseguraría de pedirle las disculpas correspondientes y trataría de hablarle algo más. Después de todo, no la podía ver como mala persona a pesar de las cosas que había soltado.

 **.**

.

 _._

Aproximadamente un mes atrás. Regionales final de las regionales de Kantō — 16:30 hrs.

 _Complejos Daimakura._

— Entonces... ¿Los que ganan aquí son los que van a jugar contra ustedes?

— Contra _nosotros_ , Yuushin. _Nosotros_.

Rengi le dedicó una sonrisa, revolviéndole el cabello oscuro con una de sus manos como si se tratara de una niña pequeña. La chica le apartó la mano con delicadeza, haciendo un puchero con los labios.

— Ni siquiera estoy en la banca, decir "serán nuestros oponentes" es como aprovecharme de sus logros o el nombre del Rikkai.

El tenista de datos le observó en silencio, arqueando levemente las cejas.

— No te lo tomes tan literal, Daisuke.

Temblor en la espina dorsal y retroceso rápido, Sanada había aparecido tras ella sin que ni siquiera lo notara. Yuushin terminó chocando nerviosa de espaldas contra Kirihara, haciendo que tirara los refrescos que traía en sus manos al piso. El chico de segundo se quejó, reprendió a su compañera, tomó las latas y pronto le tendió una para que ocupara las manos en algo, a la adolescente no le quedó otra que aceptar la bebida.

— Iremos a ver la final, ¿Vienes?.

— Creo que tres pares de ojos serán suficientes, me iré a mirar las aves.

Se excusó de manera burda, Akaya solo sonrió burlesco al verla ir retrocediendo paso a pasito para alejarse del sub-capitán.

— No te alejes demasiado o te dejaremos aquí.

— Claro, mamá.

— ¡Daisuke Yuushin!

Para suerte de la menor, y poca del hombre de la gorra, ella ya iba metros más allá cuando el fiero grito de las enojadas cuerdas vocales del tenista se hicieron oír en la entrada del complejo. Yuushin agradecía ahora que aquel estricto jovencito con pinta de profesor la mandara a correr tantas veces a la pista producto de alguna insolencia o trabajo mal realizado apropósito; sentía cada vez los muslos más fuertes, la resistencia más arriba y su _skill_ de velocidad con una barrita más de progreso. Lamentablemente para ella, y para todo atleta igualmente, había una pared en medio de todo el progreso.

 _Literalmente,_ una pared de uno ochenta y cuatro. Se fue al piso de espaldas, derramando de paso el contenido de su bebida cola sobre la blanca chaqueta del amable jugador de tenis que en cuanto sintió el impacto, se volteó preocupado en su dirección para tenderle una mano.

— ¡Hey!, ¿Estás bien?

— Aquel día, la humanidad recibió un triste recordatorio, vivíamos asustados por los titanes... [2] —balbuceó.

Una risita adormilada se escuchó detrás de ellos y otra sombra alta se dejó ver junto a otra más baja. El sujeto rubio, con el uniforme de Hyotei y clara apariencia de ser extranjero examinó a la muchacha del piso con cierta indiferencia, a su lado Jirou, volvía a caer en un sueño profundo.

— Ah, lo siento —se disculpó pronto, levantándose del piso gracias a la ayuda del jugador con el que había chocado—. Siento también lo de la chaqueta.

— ¿Lo de la chaqueta...? —Ootori parecía confuso.

— Te ha ensuciado la chaqueta.

La fría mirada verde esmeralda de Kilian se posó sobre la grisasea de la muchachita, esta se tensó al instante sin notarlo, tal cual le pasaba con los _raros_ del Rikkai. Mientras el titular de Hyotei se quitaba la prenda para revisarla, el joven de acento extraño volvió a hablar.

— Tú también te haz manchado —le indicó con el dedo índice el uniforme.

Yuushin supuso que era el Karma sin ni siquiera llegar a revisar que tan grave era, ¿Tendría que correr alrededor de la pista aún así cuando llegaran a la escuela?, era lo único que le preocupaba en ese instante. Imitó la acción de jugador, quitándose el _jersey_ verde oscuro del Rikkai para ir a mojarlo con un poco de agua y no quedara con alguna mancha o de seguro su madre terminaría por matarla, trozarla y enviarla como carne barata de exportación a Aruba o a algún país en el continente Arabico.

— Bueno, los accidentes ocurren, ¿No? —Choutarou río un poco nervioso observando la marca oscura en la parte detrás de su chaqueta, lamentándose de manera interna.

La Daisuke arqueó una ceja sin creerlo.

— Oye, eres un espécimen amigable.

Choutarou pronto se sintió como un alien gracias a la mirada casi incrédula de la más bajita de cabello oscuro. Rió con nerviosidad, colocando una mano tras su nuca sin saber que más decir o preguntar; no iba a cobrarle lo de la chaqueta ya que de todas formas había jugado su partido y tenía que parar en la lavadora de su madre.

— Creo que deberían regresar, yo iré a comprar los refrescos.

— Oh, bueno. Te encargo eso Kilian, gracias —el titular se despidió con una sonrisa de ambos—. ¡Nos vemos!

Cuando quedaron solos no hubo palabra, solo una mirada de reprimenda por parte del otro. Yuushin no pudo aguantarse, hubiera preferido quedarse con el _titán kawaii_.

— Ya me disculpé —habló entre dientes de pronto, intuyendo de alguna forma lo que seguía.

— De todas formas tendrás que acompañarme a comprar lo que necesito, los baños quedan cerca del almacén.

La _manager_ del Rikkai no supo como interpretar esa oración y solo se puso a caminar en cuanto estuvo segura de haber repasado al menos quince veces toda la frase en busca de algún tono de rencor. Una mala suerte horrible, ni en la cara pálida del _extranjero guapo desconocido_ se veía algún tinte de sarcasmo o ideas de secuestro con rescate.

¿Los del Rikkai pagarían para que la dejaran libre?, ni hablar, era seguro hasta terminaban por venderle los órganos a cambio de medicinas para Yukimura si se descuidaba.

— Kilian —se presentó de la nada con tono neutro, pestañeó algo sorprendida.

— Daisuke Yuushin —respondió solo por cortesía en tono bajo.

El camino hasta el local de alimentos y bebidas lo hicieron en silencio, con Yuushin mirando la arbolada que les cubría el sol sobre sus cabezas y Kilian perdido en sus pensamientos, no hubo mucho que hacer más que respirar, cosa que la menor agradeció de manera infinita, conversar con extraños aparecidos de la nada era más incómodo que una cena familiar en navidad con el primo homosexual y la tía religiosa. Para cuando llegaron al local, el alto rubio se adelantó para hacer sus compras y ella se quedó esperando sentada en una de las mesas con quitasol solo por respeto a la chaqueta manchada. Cuando regresó y la vio, se acercó para sentarse, terminando por tenderle un paquete de galletas. Yuushin arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Eres pederasta?, no me iré contigo, yo le hago caso a mi madre.

Kilian se permitió arquear una esta vez. ¿De qué diablos iba esa niña?

— ¿Disculpa? —Yuushin solo apuntó el paquete de galletas de animalitos sobre la mesa—. Supuse que te quedarías a esperar a pesar de que no te lo pedí, a los _críos_ les gustan estas cosas, ¿No?.

— Uy, el _abuelo_ necesita vacaciones. ¿Te traigo tu mantita?

— ¿Umh?, ¿Dijiste algo, no pude oírte?

La del Rikkai sonrió ladina y abrió la boca solo para quedar en esa posición, pues una voz muy conocida resonó tras su espalda. Chilló de manera interna mientras daba un respingo general en toda su anatomía, Kilian pudo notarlo y rápidamente subió la mirada para encontrarse con el _gentleman_ del Rikkai, bolsa deportiva colgada del hombro incluida.

— ¿Daisuke- _kun_?

El del Hyotei volvió su mirada a la de cabello oscuro rizado, ladeando la cabeza hacía el lado derecho de manera débil.

— ¿Eres la desconocida _manager_ del Rikkai de la que tanto se habla?

Daisuke Yuushin volvió a chillar, esta vez, de manera externa.

 **.**

.

 _._

¿Qué era peor que ir a pedirle consejos a Nioh?, fácil: estar "desesperada" por la constante indiferencia de su compañero de clase, ir a buscar a Marui Bunta solo para que terminara jugando con ella, decirle algo feo para que la tomara con Jackall y huir al salón de Yanagi Renji solo para encontrarlo con Sanada Genichirou, como colmo de todo el asunto. La única opción era ir a hablar con el _trickster_ para solucionar su problema, ni loca se metía a un salón con el _señor enojado de la gorra_ por que de seguro un día de estos terminaba por hacerse un sombrero con ella.

Y en cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta del salón de la última persona a la que quería preguntarle cosas, varias chicas se le quedaron viendo con curiosidad comenzando a murmurar entre ellas quien sabe que cosa turbia digna de manga _shojo_. Además, para completar su pesadilla de dos semanas, el _primo del campo con gafas_ se encontraba allí también.

— ¿Qué te trae a mis dominios?

Aquella sonrisita en la boca del jugador de cabello blanquecino no le gustó nada y solo pudo fruncir el entrecejo para mostrar su desaprobación con el asunto. Si le decía algo feo, se ofendería y no le ayudaría.

Claro, suponiendo que en el mejor de los casos iba a ayudarle.

— ¿Akaya sigue sin hablarte?

— Yagyuu, eso dolió.

Masaharu soltó una risa burlesca, se sentó sobre su escritorio y la miró desde arriba, como si se tratara de una entidad superior dispuesta a divertirse otro rato más con ella en vez de darle consuelo a sus penas.

— Decidí cambiar de ambiente —contestó con simpleza, haciendo caso omiso a las burlas.

— Tampoco puedes diseccionar a los vivos, lo sabes.

— ¡No pienso hacerlo! —contestó riéndose—. Para eso necesitaría cloroformo.

Yagyuu se quedó en silencio mientras esos dos hablaban. Aparentemente para ella, diseccionar vivos inconscientes era más humano y considerado que hacerlo con los vivos. La lógica de esa chica era... _peculiar_. Los demás siempre se empeñaba en considerarla _peculiar_.

— ¿No tienes acceso a cloroformo? —pregunto Masahru, Yuushin negó con la cabeza—. ¡Alabado sea Dios! Eso es bueno.

— ¿Tú tienes?

— No, y aunque tuviera no te prestaría —contestó el jugador, sonriendo—. ¿Necesitas algo más?, el receso ya va a terminar.

Daisuke Yuushin torció los labios, miró fuera de la ventana y pronto regresó la vista a su sitio.

— ¿Tienes velas?

Ambos estudiantes de tercero parpadearon un par de veces confundidos. ¿No iba a pedirles ayuda con lo de Kirihara Akaya?

— ¿Velas?

— Sí.

— No, ¿Para que las necesitas?

— Yo y Beatrix Kido pensamos utilizar la tabla _oujia_ , pero...

— ¿Estás con la onda del espiritismo? —preguntó Masaharu, incrédulo—. Pensé que no creías en eso.

— No, pero Beatrix si. Ya lo ves, algunos nunca crecen ni cambian. ¿Tienes velas sí o no?

— No —contestó él—. Sin embargo —dejó caer una mano sobre el hombro de la joven en un gesto suave de camarería sincera—, me alegra saber que tienes una amiga.

— La conozco hace tiempo.

— ¿Pero se hicieron amigas recientemente, cierto?

— Ni tanto.

Ambos chicos parecían aún más confundidos.

— ¿Tenías una amiga hace tiempo y no lo habías dicho?

— No habla mucho, si se las presentaba de seguro huiría.

— Ah, bueno, si es tímida tal vez no quería ser conocida —razonó Yagyuu omitiendo el insulto.

— Uh... ¿Yagyuu? —la voz de Nioh hizo que el otro centrara su atención en él.

— ¿Umh?

— ¿Sabías que "Beatrix Kido" es el nombre del esqueleto que está en la sala de química?

Silencio.

Yagyuu Hiroshi miró a la joven, sonriéndole dulcemente, como si viniera enterándose de una travesura hecha por su hermanita menor, tan inusual que era imposible de creer.

— El no habla en serio, ¿Verdad?

— Quisiera decir que se equivoca.

Hiroshi retiró lentamente la mano del hombro de la chica y retrocedió un par de pasos. Un décimo de desconcierto, un décimo de incredulidad, un décimo de lastima y siete decimos de miedo. Así estuvieron distribuidos los sentimientos que, en ese momento, Daisuke Yuushin, la _manager_ del equipo de tenis, le inspiró.

Y esa mezcla de emociones se reflejó en sus ojos.

— ¿Sabes dónde puedo conseguir velas?

Incapaz de hablar, él se limitó a negar con la cabeza, moviéndola de un lado a otro, lentamente.

— Tú... necesitas ayuda mental urgentemente, Daisuke- _kun_.

 **.**

.

 _._

 **[1]** _Hanamiya Makoto — Kuroko no basket._

 **[2]** _Intro del capítulo 1 (Ni sen-nen-go no kimi e - Shiganshina Kanraku) de Shingeki no Kyojin._

 **[*]** _Dentro del universo de Kill Bill creado porQuentin Tarantino, Beatrix Kido es el nombre civil de la protagonista, LaNovia/ Black Mamba, interpretada por Uma Thurman._

 _Bueno, quedó un tanto más corto que los demás (para escribirlo en dos días es extraño), creo que tendrán el que sigue pronto por que ando con ganas estúpidas de terminar este. –rueda al infinito-_


	5. Objetivo V: Tiempo muerto

**Quinto capítulo!**

-rueda por que no puede terminar el cosplay además del internet que le trolea- Aviso desde ya que me estoy saltando/cambiando varias partes canon del anime/manga por que #yolo. Así que no se fijen. (?)

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Quizá un poco de OOC ( **O** ut **O** f **C** haracter), leve. Aparición de OC (Original Character). **Malas palabras** , sarcasmo y diversión al estilo Tenipuri. ¡No habrán sumos de Inui por ahora!, puede leer tranquilamente. ;))

 **The Prince of Tennis/Tennis no Oji-sama © Konomi Takeshi.**

* * *

 _La vida es como el café. A veces amarga, a veces dulce._

Godot — Ace Attorney, Trials and Tribulations.

 **Objetivo V:** Tiempo muerto.

— Lamento mucho los problemas que les pudiera haber causado la _manager_ de nuestro equipo.

— No tiene por que disculparse, Yagyuu- _san,_ ella se comportó de manera espléndida.

Si la chica hubiera podido sacar una pistola y darse un tiro, lo hubiera hecho ahí frente a todos los comensales de snacks más bebidas energéticas. Que la principal _inocente palomita_ se la topara en esa situación y se acercara muy educadamente a saludar al otro jugador no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, ¿No se suponía que los únicos que quedaban eran _el viejo de la gorra_ , _Sherlock versión asiática_ y _Robin_?, ¿Acaso había pasado debajo de muchas escaleras últimamente o simplemente el Karma le estaba cobrando varias de una?, por que el pensar que aquel chico de gafas venía solo era demasiado bueno. Masaharu de seguro se escondía por ahí, cual predador, esperando a que bajara la guardia para asaltarla por sorpresa y hacerla gritar de espanto; ya lo había hecho una vez en los camerinos y cerca estuvo de cobrar su venganza al arrojarle una botella llena con agua que él esquivó de manera tan fácil, que le pareció ridículo.

Solo le quedaba esperar, ver, analizar, poner sus conocimientos de horas en el _Prop Hunt_ en práctica mientras los bellos detrás de su nuca se erizaban a modo de alerta. ¿De que se disfrazaría esta vez?, ¿De basurero?, ¿Cartón de patatas fritas?, ¿Del _extranjero guapo_?. Su mirada entrecerrada y gris viajaba por cada rincón con rapidez.

— ¿Ella se encuentra bien?

Kilian por un momento dejó su entretenida conversación con el gentleman del Rikkai para indicar a la chica sentada a su lado, aparte de nerviosa parecía demasiado inquieta para tratarse de alguien normal que se encuentra con un compañero de equipo. Yagyuu miró a la de segundo, negó con la cabeza y le hizo una seña con su mano en alto al extranjero para que la ignorara de momento.

— Es así de momentos, no te preocupes.

— Ah... —el otro muchacho soltó un suspiro—. Es inesperado que tengan una chica _tan peculiar_ como _manager_ del equipo.

— Oh, fue idea de nuestro capitán. Pero siendo sinceros, Daisuke- _san_ sabe hacer su trabajo, es un alivio tenerla con nosotros en muchos sentidos.

Kilian asintió sin poder creérselo, Hiroshi tampoco se había sentido tan seguro luego de decir eso ya que el rostro de Yuushin se volteó en su dirección de manera violenta. Analizándolo como a un trozo de carne en fiestas, poco menos y le tocó la mejilla con su dedo índice.

— ¿Hyotei no tiene una?, con la popularidad de Atobe- _kun_ es ciertamente inesperado.

— Kabaji- _san_ hace ese tipo de trabajos. Creo, de todas formas, que una _manager_ femenina solo traería distracciones —giró en dirección a la muchachita quién ni siquiera le había prestado atención por estar mirando al de anteojos—. Sin ofender, claro está.

— Te hubieras ahorrado el inteligente comentario entonces, capitán obvio.

Kilian alzó las cejas. Yagyuu solo la reprendió de manera baja, Yuushin frunció el entrecejo, tomó su paquete de galletas y se marchó del lugar en silencio.

— Lamento eso —se disculpó—. Por cierto Kilian- _kun,_ ¿Tu acento es inglés?

— Siento mi pobre vocabulario, debí haber fallado en muchas oraciones —hizo una leve reverencia con su cabeza, el del Rikkai rió un poco—. Pero si, es inglés. Me mudé a Japón no hace mucho la verdad.

A Yagyuu le brillaron inmediatamente las gafas con interés.

— Oh, planeo tomar un intercambio a Inglaterra ya en preparatoria o viajar antes de entrar a la universidad, ¿Hay algún destino que me recomiendes?.

Kilian sonrió amable.

— ¿No te molesta continuar esta conversación en inglés, Yagyuu- _san_?

— No tengo absolutamente ningún problema, Kilian- _kun_.

 _Malditos otakus._ Pensó Yuushin antes de finalmente marcharse y ser sorprendida por Nioh a la vuelta de una esquina; huyó lejos nuevamente, terminando por chocar con otro sujeto de alto de anteojos y con un aura bastante parecida a uno de los de tercero de su equipo. La mirada que le dio su acompañante de pañoleta ni la espantó, solo la pasó por alto al hacer una reverencia y disculparse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Daisuke Yuushin se preparó mentalmente antes de levantarse del asiento con aquel folleto entre las manos e ir al asiento de Kirihara a paso decidido, al final del día tendrían que terminar hablándose como siempre, comprando hamburguesa y gastando su dinero en los _arcades_ del centro. Le iba a hablar sobre el acuario al que había ido con su familia el fin de semana, la triste y aburrida vida de los pescaditos dentro de las tumbas de cristal, que habían pescaditos que se comían a los padres y que deberían ir un día, pues se lo debía de las vacaciones. Sin embargo, todos sus planes de felicidad futura y reconciliación fueron frustrados cuando una de sus compañeras la llamó a su puesto pues, tenían una revista de chicas abierta de par en par sobre la madera y estaban haciendo algunos test de esos adolescentes. No tuvo más opción de girar sus talones en dirección a ellas, las había ignorado completamente la semana pasada por haber estado tratando de resolver el humor de _bebé Robin_.

— Entonces, Yuushin- _kun,_ ¿Qué tipos de chicos te gustan?.

— Los que sepan escribir "apple" de manera correcta.

No supo bien por qué, pero de pronto todas las miradas, unas más intensas que otras, se concentraron en el tenista del salón, quien había tratado de disimular lo que escuchó poniéndole más pasión a la batalla que disputaba con otro de sus compañeros en su _PSP._ El silencio inundó el ambiente hasta que la muchachita que leía la revista rió de manera nerviosa, no había ninguno allí en ese salón que acordara el tipo de relación extraña que llevaran esos dos: si _manager_ con jugador, novios, amigos, conocidos, amantes, enemigos o compañeros. Sobretodo en la actualidad, cuando Kirihara a penas le dirigía la mirada a aquella que por las tardes se iba con él a los _arcades_ en conjunto con los de tercero.

Nadie se atrevía a preguntar tampoco.

— Bueno —la muchachita de anteojos volvió la mirada la revista—. ¿Cu-cuál es tu cita soñada?

Yuushin meditó un minuto, las demás esperaron la respuesta en silencio, con algo de expectación, ella no era de las que meditaba las cosas antes de decirlas. Probablemente, y si tenían un poco de suerte, les respondería con la verdad.

— En cualquier parte, pero no en el desierto.

Ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de seguirle preguntando, esa era una sinceridad _muy_ obvia incluso para los varones. Sin embargo, un amago de risa seguido de una silla arrastrándose en el piso hizo que los presentes desviaran su atención al causante: Kirihara Akaya. Aunque salió poco después, seguido de cerca por los cuatro confundidos con los que jugaba en dirección desconocida, la Daisuke se permitió mostrar una leve sonrisa en su rostro al imaginar las razones de su huida. No todo estaba perdido y a lo mejor, si le daba algo más de tiempo, todo se solucionaría de buena manera. No era mucho lo que había sucedido e incluso Yanagi Renji le había dicho que solo esperara ya que era altamente probable que Akaya se acercaría a negociar antes del día miércoles.

 _El mundo le pertenece a las personas pacientes_. Le había dicho mientras le desordenaba los cabellos oscuros con su mano y una sonrisa calma, haciendo que por un minuto Yuushin se debatiera internamente entre si decirle _senpai_ desde ahora en adelante o simplemente preguntarle si deseaba casarse con ella cuando fueran mayores. El tenista de datos apartó la mano de su cabeza al sentir un escalofrío curioso en su espalda, un buen presentimiento que le alejó del peligro seguro.

Al pasar casi una semana y sin ningún cambio aparente entre ambos, quizá algo más de respuesta en los entrenamientos por parte de Akaya gracias a las intervenciones de Sanada, el resto comenzó a preocuparse, dándose miradas cautelosas de tanto en tanto. Yuushin comenzaba a mostrar poco interés y el otro más joven, pocas ganas se le veían de querer arreglar el asunto; hubo varias ocasiones en las que el sub-capitán del equipo quiso intervenir pero era detenido por el _data master._ Ello significaría un problema más grande, uno que terminaría por afectar al equipo completo de manera más notoria, cosa que tampoco querían por el estado en el que Yukimura estaba.

Ese mismo Viernes por la tarde, con el suéter casi lila suelto puesto en el cuerpo y la lista que Sanada le había entregado aquel día por la mañana, se ausentó de las prácticas usuales del club con la excusa de cotizar precios de los productos que allí aparecían y supuso, necesitaban. Al no tener un profesor a cargo que manejara esos asuntos ni las ganas de rebatir que Renji era el encargado de ver esas cosas, o, que si querían información solamente bastante en ver por intenet, pues al parecer el sub-capitán del equipo aún vivía en la edad de piedra, solo siguió la orden con una mueca de aburrimiento puesta en el rostro, tendría que ir sola pues dudaba que alguno de sus otros compañeros de clase se saltaran sus actividades solo por acompañarla. Un autobús al centro de la ciudad bastó antes de ponerse a caminar, entrar a cuanta tienda pillara, anotar en su cuaderno y seguir así por dos horas para luego comprarse un helado, con el dinero que Marui extrañamente le había dado, dando por finalizada su ridícula tarea.

— Si querían mantenerme alejada para darme una fiesta sorpresa habían otras formas de pedirme que hiciera algo —se quejó en voz baja frente al escaparate de una tienda.

— Dudo que se trate de algo así, Daisuke Yuushin.

Abrió los ojos, chilló de manera interna y tiritó. ¿Acaso era como un imán de raros o era el karma haciendo su trabajo de la vez que pensó el preguntarle a Renji si se casaría con ella cuando fueran mayores?, pues toparse con _Stalker de Seigaku_ era todo lo que podría soportar en el día. Frunció el entrecejo mirándole, esperando a que alguno más de sus compañeros de equipo apareciera también a arruinar su día.

— 1.65 cm de altura, segundo año, clase 2-D, asiento 20. Actualmente _manager_ del equipo de tenis del Rikkai —ella suspiró cansada, haciendo un gesto con su mano de "¿algo más?, eso ya lo sé". Inui ajustó sus gafas, pasando las hojas de su libreta—. Tipo de sagre "O", signo Leo, ocupación laboral de los padres: gerente de una compañía y directora de la facultad de ingeniería e informática de la universidad de Tokio. Hobby: jugar videojuegos, mejor materia: inglés, peor materia: biología y matemáticas; Color favorito: azu...

— Ya probaste tu punto.

Inui Sadaharu cerró la libreta con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de guardarla, cruzó la mirada con la menor, manteniéndola en silencio hasta que una voz un tanto más ronca le llamó desde el interior de la tienda. Tezuka Kunimitsu se asomó desde la puerta con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba, reparando inmediatamente en la más bajita y con el uniforme del Rikkai. Yuushin chilló de manera leve, manteniendo la expresión en cero mientras su cara comenzaba a tornarse blanca, el capitán de Seigaku elevó las cejas sin entender la curiosa reacción.

— La manager de Rikkai, Daisuke Yuushin. El capitán del Seigaku, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Los presentó, ella volvió a chillar con toda la intención de huir mientras el mayor hacía una reverencia. Sin embargo, la mano del chico de anteojos se mantuvo firme en su hombro.

— Bueno Tezuka, tengo que dejarte por ahora, llegó la persona que esperaba.

— ¿Qué? —Yuushin solo sintió un escalofrío.

— Nos vemos mañana, Inui. _Manager_ del Rikkai Dai Fuzoku.

Pronto sintió la necesidad de tirarse a los pies del otro de anteojos y aferrarse a sus piernas gritando a toda voz "no me dejes con él, mamá". Sadaharu comenzó a caminar, y por consiguiente, ella también tuvo que hacerlo sin poder despedirse de manera adecuada; aún con la mano del jugador sobre uno de sus hombros se mantuvo en silencio, rezando de manera interna a cualquiera de las deidades que habían en el cielo para que la tortura acabara allí. Hubo un punto, de entre todas sus indecorosas fantasías personales, la abstrajeron de la realidad misma y terminaron por botarla en la banca de una plaza cercana, con otro cono de helado entre las manos, el alto sujeto de anteojos sentado a su lado y la puesta de sol en el horizonte.

Suspiró cansada, dándole una mordida desconfiada al helado de piña.

— Pensé que serías la aprendiz de Renji.

— ¿No acabas de decir hace poco que una de mis peores materia es matemáticas? —arqueó una ceja.

— Lo sé, sólo me estaba metiendo contigo —sonrió, Yuushin estuvo a punto de dejarlo como un unicornio—. Podría haberte enseñado otros métodos, eres bastante despier-

— Momento, ¿Ustedes dos se conocen?. Eso es aterrador.

— ¿Aterrador? —ahora el confundido era él.

— Claro, como si no lo supieras.

Yuushin negó levemente con la cabeza cerrando los ojos, recordando parte de la conversación sobre "el sujeto extraño de anteojos de Seigaku con el que me encontré". No sabía por que había tenido la necesidad de preguntarle, ni tampoco sabía bien la razón por la que el mayor había sonreído de _aquella manera tan extraña_.

— ¿Por qué asumes que nos conocemos? —habló, mirándola.

— Acabas de llamarlo "Renji" y para ello hay tres opciones: o eres un suicida de otra escuela, o eres una persona sin modales o, le conoces de manera más _intima_. Lo demás es por descarte —numeró con su mano libre—. Si fueras un suicida estoy segura que no volverías a referirte al tema pues es altamente probable que Ren- _chan_ ya te hubiera enseñado tu lugar. Segundo, no pareces alguien que no sepa modales puesto que te despediste del capitán de Seigaku por su apellido y tampoco me has puesto un diminutivo a pesar de ser menor. Solo queda por descarte la tercera opción, no hay que ser un genio, más con su reacción cuando le pregunté por ti el día que nos topamos en la final de las regionales de Kanto.

Inui alzó las cejas sonriendo levemente. Su intuición no estaba equivocada, ese _algo_ en la muchachita había sido entrenado de manera inconsciente por los miembros del equipo del Rikkai Dai. La pregunta real era si alguien además de Yanagi había tenido que ver en el asunto, por lo que podía ver la intención de ellos era conservarla como empuje para la próxima generación. No solo por su extraña manera de hacer las cosas, si no que también por su extraña presencia femenina que no se daba como tal.

— Llamarlo "Ren- _chan"_ te hace estar en el tercer grupo entonces, quizá en el segundo también —la chica asintió tranquila, el tenista de datos se mantuvo atento—. Sorpréndeme.

— Soy su novia.

El tenista de datos del Seigaku terminó por escupir al aire el jugo de naranja que bebía. El uniforme escolar por poco se le manchó y pocas ganas tuvo de esconder el asombro, es decir, jamás se hubiera imaginado a su amigo con esa jovencita. Expresión digna de una fotografía de la que Yuushin se burló en silencio, con una de sus manos cubriendo los labios.

— Dime que no...

— Lo sé, solo me estaba metiendo contigo —le imitó, alzándose de hombros con malicia—. Aparte quería saber como se escuchaba de tu propia boca un "Ren- _chan_ ", fue divertido.

¡Era estúpidamente buena!. Inui Sadaharu se echó a reír de manera baja luego de varios minutos de silencio y una cara en cero, ella terminó de comer su helado de manera tranquila, tan imperturbable que era imposible creer que se exaltara con chillidos cuando un mayor se acercaba a hablarle.

— Bueno, ¿Se conocen o no se conocen?

— ¿Renji no te lo dijo? —preguntó una vez recuperado, Yuushin negó levemente—. Imagino que su respuesta fue...

— "Pregúntale a él", y luego me dices que no es aterrador que se conozcan —se quejó, entrecerrando los ojos—. Supongo que la misma pregunta va para ti, ¿Cómo que me esperabas?.

— Te había visto varias veces entrando y saliendo de tiendas, era cosa de tiempo para encontrarnos.

Daisuke Yuushin se corrió unos cuantos centímetros de su lado con cara de asco, el jugador de tenis aumentó la sonrisa.

— Ewh...

Inui Sadaharu rió un poco antes de poner su mano sobre la cabeza de la joven, revolviéndole el cabello hasta que ella lo apartó mirándolo de mala manera haciéndola pensar que últimamente, y por culpa de todo ese equipo de raros, estaba ampliando su universo de gente con la que interactuaba sin quererlo, antes solo hubiera dejado a esos sujetos hablando a solas y desapareciendo de la nada, pero ahora le era imposible salir de cierto tipo de situaciones. El jugador de Seigaku por su parte, poco después de un breve silencio comenzó con su relato de cómo había conocido a Yanagi Renji y el por qué eran amigos, incluyendo además parte de la información de que aún seguían en contacto y que esperaban verse en los partidos próximos de cara a los nacionales. Yuushin se mantuvo escuchando en silencio, muchas veces con la mirada más allá de los árboles y el anaranjado color del cielo; para cuando se hizo de noche y los focos de luz se encendieron habló por fin, con la voz algo entrecortada mientras mantenía la vista gris vacía.

— Alguna vez... ¿Te peleaste con él por alguna tontería?.

— Hubieron muchas veces, pero solíamos resolverlo.

El tenista de datos dudó por un segundo en responder, no por que le costara asumir intimidades si no que, por los pocos datos que tenía sobre ella y su personalidad, era difícil que saliera con algún tipo de preguntar situada más al ámbito personal. Asumió entonces que aquello por lo que parecía preocupada mientras le relataba su infancia, era a lo que se refería en ese minuto. Colocó ambos antebrazos sobre sus muslos, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos en cuanto se encorvaba un poco para tener un mejor campo de visión al rostro de la menor, Yuushin estaba con la espalda recta pegada en la banca, el rostro bajo y las manos sobre su bolso escolar.

— Si pero, me refiero a cuando había uno de los dos que no quería resolver el problema.

Sadaharu ladeó un poco la cabeza, trataría de ser cauteloso y reunir buena información para contarle a Renji del problema. Aunque estaba seguro que ya lo sabía y lo estaría manejando.

— Umh —meditó—. Creo que funcionaría bien con una distracción casual, si eso no funciona, abordar el problema de frente.

Para Yuushin, quien no había tenido algo parecido a un "amigo cercano" en lo que llevaba de vida la última opción que el jugador de Seigaku le presentaba era la que le parecía más obvia. Pero Akaya ni con las dos cosas había reaccionado, comenzaba a molestarse y eso no era algo muy de ella.

— ¿Y si ninguna de las dos cosas funciona?

— Simplemente déjalo, es desperdicio de tiempo.

La chica alzó la mirada sorprendida, encontrándose directamente con el de anteojos.

— Pero eso es...

— ¿Una tontería, no?, es parecido a escapar o rendirse.

 _«_ _Cuando te mudas tanto como yo solo te habitúas a ver a las personas solo una temporada corta. Digamos que desarrollé una personalidad de adaptación rápida a los cambios, acepto todo cuál es, por ejemplo: si me raptan ahora no entraría en pánico en ningún momento._ _»_

 _«_ _Eso... es imposible, ¿no es lo mismo que huir?_ _»_

Yuushin se semi-cubrió el rostro con una de sus manos al recordar parte de aquella conversación que tuvo con el estudiante el primer día que se lo encontró en la escuela. Ahora recién comprendía lo tonta y ridícula que había sonado, toda una vida escapando de lazos afectivos la había convertido en alguien sin criterio. No solo su familia era la que se mudaba dejando todo atrás, ella también abandonaba cada experiencia aprendida, como si desechara sin compasión aquello por lo que se había esforzaba mínimamente. No tenía amor residual por las cosas que hacía, era una cobarde sin amor propio que solo se dejaba arrastrar por los demás.

— Inui- _san_ —el aludido le miró, sorprendido por el honorífico—. ¿Tiene pensado en que hacer luego de salir de preparatoria?

— Entrar a la universidad claro está, ¿Por qué?

Yuushin soltó una risa apagada.

— Supongo que aún me queda mucho por madurar, ¿No?.

 _«_ _¿Personalidad de adaptación rápida?, ¿Qué tipo de basura estaba pensando?_ _»_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las cosas tardarían mucho más tiempo del que creía en resolverse. _Mucho más_.

Para el día final de las regionales de Kanto y ya a un paso de los nacionales, la _manager_ del equipo del Rikkai solo se dedicó a hacer sus labores en silencio, uno más absoluto del que cualquiera hubiera querido que estuviera pues así, les podría haber distraído del factor de la operación de Yukimura. Varias de las escuelas que anteriormente se habían enfrentado al equipo del uniforme azul y blanco, se habían apostado tanto en las gradas como detrás de las rejas de protección para presenciar el encuentro; las apuestas estaban hechas y aunque el equipo del Rikkai Dai Fuzoku había entrenado tanto como había podido e incluso más, el destino solo les reservaría un segundo lugar y una promesa no cumplida.

— ¡Me duele!

Kirihara se quejó en cuanto Yanagi se acercó a apreciar su mejilla magullada antes del encuentro con Fuji Syusuke. Una burla de Marui, el resoplido cansado de Jackal y el ajuste de anteojos de Yagyuu fue lo único que recibió antes de correr el rostro de manera violenta, no permitiendo que nadie más le tocara.

— Daisuke, trae el... —Sanada buscó a la muchachita entre las gradas sin poder encontrarla—. ¿Dónde fue esa niña?.

Los titulares se miraron entre si, luego alzaron los hombros. De la nada había desaparecido.

 _« Wedoo Wedoo Wedoo »_

Nioh fue el primero en sentir el sonido y voltearse a ver, solo pudo mostrar una sonrisa torcida al ver a la de segundo con el pequeño botiquín escolar color blanco sostenido sobre su cabeza mientras bajaba por las escaleras de las gradas, imitando claramente, el sonido de una ambulancia en plena labor. La barra escolar solo le hizo espacio rápidamente mientras le miraban con duda, sin saber exactamente como reaccionar. Marui Bunta tuvo que cubrirse los labios para no echarse a reír en cuanto la chica llegó frente al jugador lastimado; Akaya no salía del estado de asombro ni siquiera incluso cuando ella prolijamente le desinfectaba la magulladura y le colocaba un parche claro sobre la mejilla.

— Daisuke... —el sub-capitán estaba claramente molesto por la escena.

— Funcionó, ¿No? —habló ella despreocupada, metiendo las cosas restantes de regreso a la caja pequeña blanca—. Me abrieron paso enseguida, lo que importa es el resultado.

Sanada Genichirou se consideraba no apto para competir contra la lógica de aquella extraña adolescente, los niños de hoy en día, en especial los de esa generación eran demasiado problemáticos a su parecer. Kirihara en cambio, solo se llevó la mano sobre el parche en cuanto esta dejó de verlo mientras ordenaba los utensilios y cuando se giró a verlo solo hizo una reverencia corta para poder regresar a su lugar, tres puestos más arriba.

— Oye Yuushin...

— Akaya, tu rodilla —Yanagi Renji fue el primero en notarlo, el menor viajó con su mirada hasta el lugar.

— ¡Ah!, ¡ _Moh_!, ¡Siempre lo mismo! [1]

Aunque solo era un corte, se extendía lo suficiente como para tener bastante sangre bajándole por la piel. Yagyuu lo hizo tomar asiento y Marui le abrió paso nuevamente a la _manager_ para que pudiera instalarse frente a Kirihara. Yuushin solo alcanzó a dar dos pasos antes de quedarse estática en su posición y comenzar a palidecer poco a poco con los ojos grises puestos en la herida.

— Apresúrate Daisuke, hay un partido que jugar —el _emperador_ no fue consiente del estado de la chica.

— ¿Yuushin? —Yanagi solo se hizo la idea demasiado tarde.

— ¡Yuu! —el _tensai_ autoproclamado dio la alerta antes de hacerse cargo.

Su problema con la clase de biología básicamente solo se resumía a una cosa: _problemas con la sangre_. Un corte en el dedo podía manejarlo como una persona normal, pero los sangrados continuos o una gran cantidad reunida en un punto en específico hacían que fácilmente se fuera a tierra.

Cosa que había pasado.

Y si no hubiese sido por Marui, quien la sostuvo, probablemente se hubiera golpeado la cabeza con el canto de las butacas de madera y hubieran tenido un doble problema entre manos. El chico de segundo se cubrió el rostro con la palma, suspirando cansado.

— Ah, olvidé decirles que le ocurre eso —comentó entre dientes, aun recordaba lo que había pasado en la clase de arte cuando ella misma se cortó la mano.

— Oh, esto me recuerda a un puzzle. [2]

— ¡No es el momento de pensar en puzzles, Nioh- _kun_!

Nioh solo se rió y Sanada se quedó en silencio, convencido totalmente de que con ellos lograría generar una úlcera antes de cumplir los dieciocho años.

— Déjenla dormir por ahí. Renji, cura la herida de Akaya.

Concluyó, al instante tanto Marui como Jackall la recostaron sobre una de las butacas y uno de los integrantes del club que componían la barra de animación, les tendió su chaqueta para que la cubrieran. El resto del enfrentamiento ocurrió con _cierta normalidad_ dando por ganador a la primaria pública Seishun Gakuen; el Rikkai Dai Fuzoku no aceptó las medallas y luego de saludar al equipo ganador se fueron al hospital donde en ese minuto estarían operando a su capitán, no pudieron cumplir la promesa hecha pero aún quedaban los nacionales, donde definitivamente no se la pondrían tan fácil, mucho menos, contando con la alineación completa de titulares. [3]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Durante la mañana, en la clase de biología del 2-D, la puerta principal sonó con cuatro golpes de un nudillo desconocido. El profesor encargado dejó de escribir en la pizarra los componentes de una célula y se acercó a ella, abriéndola un poco para saber de quién se trataba. Intercambió un par de palabras con la persona que estaba fuera antes de girar su cuerpo en dirección al salón, buscando entre los estudiantes una cabeza en especial sentada al fondo del salón.

— Daisuke- _san_ —llamó con voz simple, algunos estudiantes desviaron sus miradas hacía la aludida. Ella solo le observó con desgano—. Guarda tus cosas y ordénate, vienen a buscarte.

Yuushin arqueó una ceja en silencio, que ella recordara su madre no le había dicho nada por la mañana antes de irse a clases, para que hablar de su padre y ni mencionar a su hermano, quien seguramente se encontraría en clases en pleno centro de Tokio. Solo elevó el mentón un poco en dirección a la puerta con curiosidad, encontrándose con lo que menos quería ni esperaba encontrar al otro lado del umbral. Chilló de manera interna abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y pronto bajó la mirada hacía su cuaderno para seguir escribiendo de manera nerviosa.

— P-prefiero quedarme en clases —contestó en voz alta, la voz temblorosa no pasó en alto para nadie.

Varias cabecitas más alzaron la vista de sus deberes para tratar de espiar por la puerta, en cuanto esta se abrió dando paso a la figura imponente. Akaya obviamente no fue el único sorprendido con la visita. Aquel era un alumno de tercero, el sub-capitán del equipo de tenis: Sanada Genichirou.

— Daisuke, no hagas perder tiempo a tu maestro y ven aquí. Tu mochila no es necesaria.

Iban a hacer un sombrero con ella, por fin el _hombre furioso de la gorra_ iba a cobrar su venganza luego de tantas veces donde le hizo perder la paciencia. Yuushin se levantó en silencio, con el rostro más blanco que una hoja de papel y las piernas tan temblorosas que muchos creyeron que en vez de huesos tenía algo parecido a una gelatina verde medio derretida. Una vez fuera del salón, y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, cerró la puerta tras de si, dejando a su clase en completo silencio sin entender que era lo malo que sucedía. Kirihara solo chasqueó la lengua, recargando la barbilla en su mano a la vez que miraba por la ventana con un cabreo más que evidente. _Simplemente no era justo_ , era obvio adonde la llevaría en medio de clases y luego de finalizar un torneo donde quedaron en segundo puesto. Estando Yukimura aún ausente era probable que Sanada fuera solo o llevara a Yanagi Renji, conociéndose como tesorero del club, pero su elección había sido otra.

Una que la misma Yuushin ponía en tela de juicio aún sentada en el auditorio donde se sorteaban los encuentros. El rostro aburrido recargado sobre su mano, las cabecitas pendientes al llamado del mediador y los comentarios _ridículos_ de los jugadores, lograban hacerla bostezar con cansancio. Agradecía que la sacaran de clases, pero no para eso e incluso, llegaba a odiar cuando el de tercero se levantaba de su lugar para increpar a alguno de los jovencitos, por que era en esas veces donde la mirada inquisitoria de algún tarado con ganas de molestar se fijaba en ella. Comenzando con la del capitán del equipo donde estaban el _extranjero guapo_ y el _titán amable_ , cuatro mesas más abajo.

— ¿Se te perdió la guardería o acompañas a tu novio?

Yuushin solo blanqueó los ojos, a su lado un estudiante con las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón se mantenía en una pose... ¿Orgullosa?, la muchachita del Rikkai no supo identificarlo con claridad al no dirigirle la mirada de manera directa.

— ¿Cien mil espermatozoides y fuiste el más rápido?, siento pena por tus padres. Hubieran hecho una mejor acción si te hubieran puesto junto al tarro de la basura orgánica en vez de conservarte.

Habló en tono calmo, casi sin darle importancia al asunto y tratando de contactar a Sanada de manera mental antes de que terminaran por golpearla. Malditos clichés, ¿Qué tenía la gente de esa sala con juzgar a los demás o comentar los chismes del día cual vecina religiosa?, eran peores que sus compañeras de clase y eso que solo habían ganado unos cuantos partidos de tenis.

— ¿Quién te crees que...?

— Yo que tú no molestaría a _esa muchachita_ , Midorikawa.

La de segundo no tuvo otra que levantar la vista con las cejas en alto, levemente sorprendida por el tono de voz que podía reconocer con facilidad aún con el paso de lo años. Lejos de asustarse como siempre lo hacía cada vez que un mayor o _raro_ se dirigía a ella _,_ esta vez solo pudo quedarse mirando en silencio aquellas dos caras conocidas, entreabrió los labios para hablar pero una mano cayó sobre su cabeza con fuerza, comenzando a apretarla.

— ¿Qué fue lo hablamos, Daisuke? —la voz demandante del sub-capitán se oía enojada.

— L-lo siento —contestó de manera instantánea, quitando la mirada sobre Kite con los ojos llorosos producto de la presión.

— Levántate, es hora de volver.

Kite Eishirou y Yuujirou Kai volvieron a sus posiciones en cuanto los dos alumnos del Rikkai abandonaron la sala. No hubo más intercambio entre ellos que una sonrisa cómplice, encontrar a esa _niñita_ allí había sido tan inesperado como agradable. ¿Cómo podía olvidar el _hitman_ a la fuente de todos sus traumas de la niñez?, había jurado venganza hace bastante tiempo y ahora se la cobraría de manera conveniente. Que ella fuera parte del equipo dos veces ganador del título nacional le venía como anillo al dedo; Kai lo supo inmediatamente cuando el de anteojos mostró una sonrisa casi insana mientras reía por lo bajo, tuvo que correrse unos cuantos centímetros de su lado, el sujeto daba miedo.

Por otra parte, mientras el sub-capitán y la _manager_ esperaban el transporte para volver a su escuela, Yuushin no pudo evitar tomar el borde de la camisa del adolescente más alto para tirarla con suavidad. Genichiro, resguardado del fuerte sol del verano bajo su gorra, le miró en silencio pidiendo una explicación ante tan inusual comportamiento.

— Sigo sin entender por que me trajiste, Geni- _nii_.

Una venita saltó en su frente. Puso nuevamente su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y comenzó a apretársela con fuerza a manera de advertencia, ella solo se quejó de manera vaga.

— Llegando tendrás que dar diez vueltas a la pista de atletismo —sentenció.

— Eso no contesta de mi pregunta.

— Serán veinte.

— Vale, me callo.

Sanada Genichirou solo suspiró cansado, retirando pronto el material del castigo para acomodar su gorra. Yuushin solo se quedó mirando hacía el frente en silencio, no quería aumentar diez vueltas más con semejante calor.

— La mayoría del equipo está en tercero, este será nuestro último año —habló de pronto, de manera tan seria que la de segundo solo se asustó—. Akaya tomará el mando el año que viene, y aunque consiga la madurez que le falta en las vacaciones...

— Sigue siendo un completo idiota y estás preocupado que su patético comportamiento impulsivo merme al equipo. Son los mejores de todo Japón, no quieres que el nombre de la escuela recaiga solo por mala gestión.

Silencio. Yuushin ladeó un poco la cabeza.

— Serán treinta vueltas, ¿No?.

— Que bueno que al fin hablemos el mismo idioma.

Para Sanada solo había un lema: "Paciencia, paciencia, no los mates aún, hazlos correr", así se evitaba investigaciones policiales en su contra y cavar agujeros de cadáveres. O tener que soportar la furia del capitán, por que eso era definitivamente lo peor de toda la posible desgracia imaginaria.

— Akaya necesitará ayuda, y si tanto Yukimura como Yanagi confían en tu criterio... creo que no puedo hacer lo contrario aunque me cueste creerlo —Yuushin le miró—. Quiero que comiences a tomar más responsabilidad de tus acciones, ustedes dos forman un buen equipo. Serás un buen pilar emocional para situaciones críticas, esa es la razón por la que te traje.

 _« Échele ají a la herida fukubuchou, Akaya ni siquiera me habla »_

La de ojos grises soltó un suspiro cargado de incomodidad, cosa que inmediatamente el otro notó y no pudo evitar sentirse diferente, hasta tonto. Más, la _manager_ obligada pronto llevó una mano bajo su mentón mientras mostraba una sonrisa altiva. Desvió la vista hasta al de mayor altura subiendo y bajando las cejas.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que ahora me respeta, Sanada _fukubuchou_?

— Definitivamente no.

La mataría lentamente, a punta de vueltas a la pista de atletismo.

Daisuke Yuushin, lejos de sentirse ligeramente mareada por la fuerza que el hombre de la gorra imprimía en su cráneo, tenía algo ardiente atorado en el pecho muy parecido a lo que las personas normales llamarían "felicidad". Quizá era eso, o los del Rikkai le habían pegado la rabia luego de tanto tiempo juntándose con ellos. ¿A quien engañaba?, después de mucho tiempo podía admitir de manera interna que aquellas palabras le habían hecho sentir genuinamente contenta. Alguien, además de su familia y abuela, le querían ver haciendo algo de provecho. Confiaban y querían que se quedara.

Odiaba admitirlo pero ella también quería quedarse allí con ellos.

Para cuando llegó el día de comenzar a jugar los partidos por los nacionales ya el equipo se encontraba completo, Yukimura Seiichi encabezando la lista después de una exitosa operación y recuperación que el club de tenis celebró un día que dejaron de lado las prácticas usuales. El capitán se integró a la lista de titulares en juego luego de la aprobación de los miembros y la condición de que se resguardaría su _reinado del terror_ hasta los partidos de la final; Yukimura no pudo negarse, la insistencia de Sanada sobre el que no bajara la guardia fue tal que hasta se hizo la idea de enviarlo a correr a las pistas para probar su punto de que estaba perfectamente recuperado. Al final, se conformó con la idea de crear ese ambiente de expectación en los demás equipos participantes, sobretodo luego de que Yanagi Renji le informara que el capitán de Seigaku había retornado también ya curado de su lesión.

Aunque esa noticia iba más para el sub-capitán que para el mismo. La mirada del _hijo de dios_ estaba puesta en aquel que había logrado ganarle a Sanada en su ausencia: Ryoma Echizen.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todas las buenas noticias que se podían tener, las cosas entre los dos menores del grupo oficial seguían igual que siempre, quizá con algo menos de indiferencia por parte de Kirihara hacia Yuushin luego de una larga conversación entre el capitán del club y el _ace_ de segundo. Y, aunque Yukimura había pedido explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido, todos prefirieron guardar silencio, no era algo que quisieran recordar ni mucho menos contar.

Por la tarde, luego del primer día de clasificación final Yanagi Renji se acercó a los dos menores del grupo con serias dudas de si habían captado el mensaje de Yukimura sobre lo de "no meterse en problemas en lo que esperaban el transporte para volver al instituto". Suspiró cansado en cuanto los divisó un poco más allá, tan quietos como una roca mirando a un tumulto de jugadores que venían saliendo de sus partidos. ¿A quién quería engañar con ese optimismo?, Akaya y Yuushin eran la definición exacta de problemas y desastres, bien lo sabía, no necesitaba datos para comprobar su teoría. Incluso con ese quiebre de amistad que experimentaban, podía apostar a que se podían hacer fácilmente con una bomba atómica y ponerla activa dentro del pantalón del primer sujeto que les pusiera mala cara.

— ¿Sucede algo?, están más silenciosos de lo normal.

Akaya volteó el rostro para mirarle con inocencia.

— Yuu me preguntó quien era el sujeto que está al otro lado, el tipo alto de Rokkaku que está junto al de cabello cobrizo.

— Oh, Kurobane Harukaze. Tercer año, dobles dos —finalizó su informe dirigiendo su mirada a la gemela perdida del _ace_ del Rikkai.

— Alto, bronceado y guapo. Iré a preguntarle a que hora va por el pan.

Kirihara se golpeó la frente con su mano y Renji solo suspiró agotado.

El de tercer año sabía perfectamente, y no por estadísticas, que la herencia para la próxima generación del Rikkai era bastante simple si ellos dos seguían quedándose en esa escuela juntos y lograban resolver sus problemas _maritales_.

 _«_ _Si no es estupidez, es crueldad_ _»_

Puso una mano en la cabeza de cada uno y los hizo voltearse para regresar con el resto. No quería saber que pasaría si los dejaba solos nuevamente, con razón Nioh se empeñaba en decirle "niñera".

O eso creyó, su mano izquierda apareció vacía cuando salió de sus cavilaciones mentales.

— ¡Ah!, ¡Yanagi- _senpai_!, ¡Ella escapó!

El tenista de datos solo se giró a ver como la _manager_ del equipo corría en dirección a los jugadores de Rokkaku, tironeaba la chaqueta del chico de uno ochenta y cuatro, este se volteaba a mirarla, ella se ponía a hablar con el rostro absurdamente cubierto en carmín, Kurobane se reía, le acariciaba la cabeza con una mano y ella volvía a posición. Las mejillas infladas y caminar nervioso, tanto Yanagi como Kirihara la observaron en silencio sacando conclusiones a medida que el color rojo pasaba a blanco; el grupo con uniforme rojo se quedó viendo en dirección a los anteriores campeones nacionales y su extraña nueva integrante.

— ¿Yuu...? —Kirihara no supo como terminar la oración, en parte por que aún no sabía que rayos había sido todo eso.

Daisuke levantó la mirada con los ojos vacíos y deslizó la palma de su mano por la cara del otro. Akaya retrocedió molesto, revolviéndose el cabello con ambas manos, aquello le había provocado un escalofrío en la columna bastante desagradable.

— ¡¿Qu-qué rayos me pusiste?!

— Mi esperanza en la pubertad.

Yanagi alzó las cejas con cierto asombro, ella había hablado en serio en cuanto dijo que el de Rokkaku había llamado su atención. Interesante dato a tener en cuenta, Yuushin no era del todo inmune a aquellos temas hormonales, el problema era que no sabía manifestarlos de la manera correcta.

Interesante.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Alguien puede decirme de una miserable vez la razón por la que terminamos aquí?

Kilian había perdido todo ápice de paciencia. Para Momoshiro, Ootori, Kirihara, el durmiente Jirou y Yuushin fue como acabo de mundo o una pausa en la línea temporal donde estaban desarrollándose los hechos. La única mujer del grupo tomó aire, cerró los ojos y muy seriamente dijo:

— Alguien está raptando jugadores.

El extranjero por un momento dudó de su cordura, edad, modo de vida y nacimiento, ¿Por qué se había dejado llevar por esa maldita niña?, masajeó sus sienes con los dedos de manera circular mientras gruñía por lo bajo tratando de acumular en un punto toda su paciencia restante para no entregar el cadáver sin vida de la niñita del Rikkai a sus padres. Encontrarle el sentido a sus palabras sería una especie de reto personal, más aún si ellos cuatro se habían dejado llevar por las ilusiones de una estudiante de segundo año que consumía _estupefacientes_.

— No hago tal cosa —murmuró ofendida. Kilian se rió en voz baja.

— Dame pruebas, de lo contrario te llevaré con el hombre de la gorra.

Tanto Akaya como Yuushin se miraron, habían olvidado aquella _sugerencia_ de su capitán con respecto de armar alboroto en el segundo día de clasificaciones a la final de los nacionales. Tragaron en seco, sintiendo un aura asesina imaginaria mientras en sus mentes se dibujaba una amigable sonrisa que solo tenía un parecido único con la muerte y una horrible tortura. Ootori los observó en silencio, comenzando a ponerse nervioso mientras imaginaba a su compañero de dobles tratando de ser llevado a la fuerza por hombres vestidos con trajes oscuros y gafas de sol; Momoshiro Takeshi se hubiera tirado en posición fetal al piso si tan solo hubiera más espacio.

— Se llevaron a Sengoku de Yamabuki.

Momoshiro Takeshi alzó una ceja.

— Yamabuki ni siquiera clasificó para las finales —comentó extrañado el de Seigaku.

— Y al de gorra de su equipo.

Kirihara ni siquiera había finalizado la oración cuando Ootori Choutarou salió gritando "Shishido- _san_ ". Kilian se echó a Jirou en la espalda y solo dio una mirada de advertencia al resto antes de ir por su compañero; los tres de segundo año quedaron en silencio tenso mientras oían los pasos rápidos de ambos alejándose en el asfalto. Los murmullos de la gente al pasar, las risas de las jovencitas y el aire cálido circulando entre las hojas los mantuvo en una especie de hipnosis hasta que la mujer del grupo se movió, adoptando una posición de loto mientras juntaba las manos en una especie de plegaria. Ambos le miraron.

— Oh buda, acepta el sacrificio de tres jugadores del Hyotei para que nos mantengas a salvo de los secuestradores.

— ¡Yuu!

— ¡Ellos no son ofrendas! —Momo comenzaba a perder la paciencia—. Hay que ir a avisarle a los demás.

Yuushin pasó por encima de Kirihara y le dio un golpe con fuerza en la cabeza con su mano derecha.

— ¿Planeas morir tan joven?, ¿Acaso el cine no te ha dado suficiente _info_?, tenemos que esperar a que maten Jackal para saber a que nos estamos enfrentando.

— ¡Basta, es suficiente!

Una mano salida de la nada jaló a Yuushin del cuello de su blusa y la sacó del arbusto. Los otros dos restantes salieron de su escondite rápidamente solo para ver que se trataba de Jackall, uno de uniforme amarillo con una venda en su mano, Ryoma Echizen, Marui Bunta, Shishido Ryou y Kurobane Harukaze . Una extraña combinación para un extraño día. El de tercero del Rikkai meció el semi-cadáver de Yuushin en lo alto.

— Anda, pero si aquí andaban. El capitán los busca —Marui se llevó un dulce a la boca—. Yuu, tienes que ir con Yanagi.

— ¿Echizen? —Momoshiro parecía confundido—. ¿El sujeto de gorra del Hyotei?, ¿No que se lo habían llevado?.

— ¿Llevado? —Shiraishi habló en voz alta.

Momoshiro y Kirihara se miraron, haciendo de lado sus anteriores diferencias. El resto los observó a ambos sin entender.

— Para ser sincero jamás lo vi, Yuu fue quien lo dijo.

Las miradas se fueron nuevamente hacía la chica del lugar, quien aún colgaba como papel mientras Jackall le sostenía. Extrañamente parecía vibrar y emitir una especie de zumbido; Bunta sonrió con maldad.

— ¿Su celular está sonando? —el jugador del Rokkaku la inspeccionó con la mirada.

— Es mi corazón.

Jackall la dejó caer al piso casi de manera instantánea, por un segundo le dio la impresión de estar sosteniendo una especie de bomba a punto de hacer explosión. Kurobane soltó una carcajada, haciendo que Yuushin se tensara aún más al momento de alzar la mirada para observar a sus compañeros de equipo y al del Hyotei quien pedía una explicación sobre lo que habían dicho sobre él.

— Shiraishi Kuranosuke, tercer año del Shitenhouji por cierto —se presentó de pronto con una sonrisa, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

— Kirihara Akaya, segundo.

— Momoshiro Takeshi, también de segundo.

— Mi llamo _manager_ del club de tenis y mi profesión es Daisuke Yuushin.

Silencio.

— Akaya...

— ¡Yo no le hecho nada Marui-senpai!, ¡Se ha puesto así de repente!

Jackall se cubrió el rostro con una mano, ahora iban a tener problemas con los tres monstruos del Rikkai si regresaban a la chica en ese estado. Kurobane volvió a reírse, Shiraishi observó curioso y Shishido siguió pidiendo explicaciones mientras Ryoma parecía en estado de alerta. Kirihara suspiró cansado antes de explicar todo el asunto, seguramente a ellos también les vendría bien.

Según la _manager,_ había visto como se llevaban a algunos jugadores de tenis y sus equipos pronto comenzaban a preocuparse por su desaparición al ver que estos no llegaban a la hora para sus partidos; historia que, ahora ponía en duda pues el supuesto raptado de Hyotei estaba ahí con ellos, tan sano y sin ningún miembro faltante del cuerpo que era ridículamente gracioso el como Ootori Choutarou se había preocupado por él, corriendo como colegiala desesperada para rescatarlo.

El jugador de uniforme amarillo explicó poco después que uno de sus jugadores había desaparecido sin más; bajito desordenado y de cabello rojo, les dio la descripción por si alguno de ellos lo había visto pero solo recibió dos negativas y una frase incoherente por parte de la muchachita. Ryoma explicó que andaba escondiéndose de la persona a la que Shiraishi buscaba y que era mejor saber donde estaba antes de encontrárselo por sorpresa, Shishido con Kurobane se les habían unido en el camino pues necesitaban reunirse con sus equipos y los del Rikkai andaban en busca de sus dos miembros perdidos.

— Ahora que recuerdo... si, me llamaron un momento. Andaban haciendo una encuesta, pero solo me hicieron tres preguntas y luego me dejaron libre, fue extraño.

Ryou meditó sobre el asunto anterior, el resto consiente se quedó pensando en silencio. Era mejor volver para informar sobre la situación, pero los del Rikkai no se arriesgarían a una reprimenda segura por devolver a la manager en un estado tan deplorable.

— Akaya quédate aquí con Yuu hasta que se ponga bien —el chico asintió con desgana. Marui se giró hasta el jugador de uniforme rojo—. ¿Puedes hacerles compañía, Kurobane?

— Claro, por mi no hay problema.

Yuushin ahogó un chillido en su garganta, comenzando a ponerse pálida. Akaya solo entrecerró los ojos antes de llevarla a sentarse en la banca más cercana, si se desmayaba que lo hiciera sentada, él no la cargaría.

— En ese caso Echizen y yo también nos quedamos aquí, podemos ir pasando la voz entre los que conocemos.

— Bien entonces, nos vemos luego.

Se despidieron y se fueron, el grupo sentado en la banca a la sombra quedó en silencio.

— Y ustedes... ¿Cómo se conocen?

Ryoma hizo la pregunta de fuego, indicando a los dos del Rikkai y a su compañero de equipo. Tanto Momoshiro como Akaya hicieron una mueca algo desagradable, no podían hablar del tema.

— Larga historia —el de uniforme amarillo evadió la pregunta con un gesto de su mano.

— ¿Daisuke- _kun_ , Kirihara- _Kun_?, ¿Qué hacen aquí?, Yukimura- _kun_ los está buscando.

Para el próximo capitán del Rikkai fue como un rayo de esperanza que los encontrara Yagyuu. Ahora podrían irse.

— Somos los cinco jinetes del Apocalipsis: Hambre, peste, muerte, guerra y Toño —Yuushin indicó a Kirihara—. Es mi hermano el rarito, mamá me obliga a traerlo.

Kurobane se puso reír nuevamente acompañado de Momoshiro, el indicado se levantó del asiento indignado y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las canchas rápidamente. Yagyuu tomó del brazo a la _manager_ del equipo, se disculpó por las molestias causadas y pronto se fue atrás del otro de segundo. Preocupado claro que estaba, nunca había visto a Yuushin en aquella forma tan vulnerable y por mucho que le preguntó a su compañero de clases, este no le dio una respuesta firme.

— ¿Quién querría raptar a simples estudiantes de preparatoria?

Sanada no parecía convencido, aquello no era más que un cuento infantil inventado por la más joven del grupo. Yukimura les miró en silencio analizando la situación mientras que Renji tomaba notas mentales, otra vez volvía a recibir datos interesantes de la personalidad de la chica del grupo. Debería agradecerle a Yagyuu luego.

— Los _Yakuza_ —respondió Yuushin con tranquilidad—. Tus riñones parecen jóvenes pero son fuertes, Akaya.

— ¿Eh? —pestañeó confundido.

— Que quiere vender tus riñones, Kirihara- _kun_ — Yagyuu solo ajustó sus gafas.

— ¡¿Eh?!

Daisuke Yuushin solo sonrió levantando el pulgar en el aire en señal de aprobación.

— Solo imagina a cuanto vendería tu hígado.

— ¡Deja de mirarme como un trozo de carne, Nioh- _senpai_!

 _«_ Hay cosas que no se pueden arreglar.

No existen las herramientas, no hay piezas de repuesto.

Son cosas que necesitan tiempo... y aún así, nunca quedan igual _» [4]_

— Entonces... Nagoya Seitoku le ganó a Yamabuki y ahora ese grupo de extranjeros tiene que jugar contra ustedes.

En las taquillas Yuushin anotaba los datos en un cuaderno algo confundida, Renji a su lado solo asintió de manera silenciosa, intuyendo el ritmo de la conversación se adelantó a las palabras de la menor.

— ¿Te parece injusto?.

— "Interesante" —enfatizó con los dedos, el tenista de datos solo rió—. Solo me preguntaba por qué están jugando en las canchas de aquí y no las del estadio.

— Yo iba a preguntarte lo de la historia de los "jugadores raptados", ¿No te parece que exageraste un poco?

La de segundo rió entre dientes, mirando de reojo a Kirihara quien se encontraba en la parte más alta de las gradas presenciando los encuentros. Era claro que Yanagi iba a descubrirla tarde o temprano, seguir mintiendo no le serviría de nada, ni siquiera en una situación así.

— No fui la única que puso de su parte —se excusó de manera pobre.

— Las cosas no se arreglan así, Yuushin.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, tensándola al instante ante la fría mueca del tenista de datos. Minutos después guardó el cuaderno en el que escribía, comenzaría el partido de Kirihara y algo le decía que alguno de la barra se la tendría que llevar a otro lugar para evitar algún desmayo o posible mala cara; sobretodo con el plan que Yukimura quería ejecutar para seguir despertando el "potencial dormido" de su compañero de clase. Diez minutos más tarde, ya comenzado el partido entre Krauser y su compañero, ella misma se retiró en silencio cuando consideró haber visto lo suficiente. Dejó el botiquín sobre una de las butacas azules, le indicó a Marui que solo quedaban cinco botellas de agua frías y se fue, dándole una última mirada solo de reojo a Akaya, ya en devil mode. Tomó su bolso y se fue a sentar lejos de toda la acción de las clasificatorias, bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras escuchaba música. Intuyó que dentro de veinte minutos, cerca de la puesta de sol, deberían ir regresando al Rikkai para seguir con el entrenamiento ya con los pies puestos dentro de la final.

No se necesitaron palabras, habían ganado, el único herido de la partida había sido el jugador de segundo quien llevaba una venda rodeándole la cabeza y varias curitas parchándole el rostro. Luego de las felicitaciones y un encuentro rápido con los jugadores de Seigaku se marcharon; debían aprovechar el poco de luz solar que les quedaba antes de retornar a sus casas. Bajar la guardia era imperdonable.

— Ah... lo siento, Akaya.

Llámenlo frustración reprimida o sensación de mareo solo al recordar sus heridas, la chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos grises no pudo mirarlo al rostro de manera directa, mantuvo la mirada baja con el tono de voz apagado. Ni siquiera lo alzó cuando chocó con él de frente a la salida de los vestidores, cargando entre sus brazos un pesado cesto azul con pelotas de tenis usadas.

— Tshé —se quejó—. Deberías pedir ayuda para estas cosas.

— Tú no deberías herirte tanto durante los partidos.

Kirihara iba a tomar el cesto con sus brazos pero quedó estático frente a ella. Yuushin esta vez fue capaz de mirarle directa, pareciendo un tanto enojada.

— ¿A que viene eso?, ¿No que no te preocupabas por el resto?.

— Tú no eres el resto, tú eres mi amigo. Me molesta cuando entras en loco mode y hieres al resto, en el fondo terminas haciéndote más daño tu. ¿Te gusta que te digan monstruo?

Akaya chasqueó la lengua, tomó el cesto y lo dejó sobre una de las bancas. Yanagi, Yukimura, Yagyuu y Sanada prestaron un poco más de atención al encuentro, algo les olía mal.

— Así que era eso lo que te molestaba —comentó, restándole importancia—. Pues, si tanto te importa... ¿Por qué simplemente no te vas?, después de todo solo soy simple basura si llego a quebrarme, ¿No?

Yuushin torció el gesto mostrando una sonrisa irónica, ¿Quién lo diría?, de verdad estaba molesta.

— Es estúpido que te ofendas por lo que dije cuando en la cancha haces exactamente lo contrario. Solo me estás sacando de contexto.

— "Adáptate" entonces —se burló.

Daisuke Yuushin alzó las cejas y abrió los ojos sorprendida, el escozor de sus ojos más aquella sensación quemante en la garganta apareció de la nada, por un momento se burló de sí misma, estaba por echarse a llorar como una chiquilla sin control sobre sus emociones. Recordaba aquellas palabras dichas en el comedor con claridad, como si se las hubiera estado repitiendo cada día que se veían las caras y aunque no eran un secreto de estado, él había sido la primera persona a quien le había hablado del tema de manera directa. Decir que no le había dolido que Kirihara se refiriera a ese tema, o ocupara ese argumento en una pelea infantil sería una vil mentira.

— ¿Disculpa?.

— ¿No que eras de adaptación fácil?, ¿Por qué no vas con los de Rokkaku a hacerles caritas?, segu-

— ¡Yuushin!

El sonido estridente retumbó en el lugar llamando la atención del resto de titulares y demás integrantes del equipo de tenis que estaban lo bastante cerca como para ver u oír. Kirihara permanecía inmóvil en su lugar y con una mejilla enrojecida por el fuerte golpe dado por Yuushin, quien no lo había dado ni la mitad de fuerte que lo planeó. Las pupilas dilatadas con sorpresa, la vista perdida en algún lugar lejos de allí y la lagrima minúscula rodando por la mejilla de su compañera fue todo.

En vez de repararse se había roto. Justo tres días antes de la final de las nacionales.

Yanagi Renji fue el primero en llegar al lugar en conjunto con Yagyuu, separando al instante a los jugadores de segundo sin que estos ofrecieran resistencia alguna al agarre, cualquiera los hubiera comparado a unas marionetas sin vida que solo se miraban mutuamente sin poder entrar en razón, como si estuvieran en una especie de estado de shock.

— Vete a la mierda, Kirihara.

Fue lo único que salió de los fríos labios de la jovencita antes de que se soltara del agarre de Yagyuu solo haciendo un gesto brusco, limpió su mejilla con el dorso de su mano y comenzó a caminar directo al pabellón escolar, pasando de largo frente a Nioh quien había salido de la nada tratando de asustarla como usualmente lo hacía. Yukimura se quedó detrás de todos, mirando en silencio, como si estuviera viendo un castillo de cristal destrozándose sin poder hacer mucho más.

— Daisuke ve a supervisar a los de primero, Akaya, discúlpate.

Sanada no obtuvo respuesta, ni siquiera con el tono agrio con el que se había dirigido a ambos miembros. Akaya solo chasqueó la lengua, comenzando a caminar en dirección a las pistas.

— Prefiero correr.

— ¡Akaya! —se giró hacía la otra—. ¡Daisuke!

Todo terminó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente Daisuke Yuushin no apareció ni en clases, ni en el entrenamiento. Y aunque Renji trató de contactar a su casa, luego de muchos intentos sin que ella respondiera a su celular, solo contestó su hermano mayor diciendo que estaba enferma y con fiebre.

El segundo día sin ella fue bastante parecido al primero, no habían noticias que contar ni casas que ir a visitar pues nadie había intimado con ella lo suficiente como para saber donde vivía o quedaba. El único cambio sin embargo, fue de una aparición repentina del sub-capitán del Rikkai en el salón de Yukimura Seiichi, quien se encontraba justamente con el tesorero del club en una plática sobre la última situación.

— Ah, Sanada —le saludó el chico, el otro solo devolvió el saludo con un gesto amargo—. ¿Ocurre algo?

— Tenemos noticias sobre Daisuke.

Elevó un sobre blanco con su nombre sobre la vista para que ambos escolares lo notaran. Renji inmediatamente comenzó a deducir el probable resultado de todo ello.

— ¿Ya lo leíste?

— Me llegó luego del primer receso, espero no...

— Va dirigida a ti de todas formas Genichirou, no tienes de que disculparte.

Sanada sacó del sobre un papel escrito y lo extendió en el pupitre de Yukimura para que ambos presentes tuvieran oportunidad de leerlo. El capitán del equipo de tenis terminó soltando un suspiro desanimado cerrando los ojos mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de su silla.

— Esto es... bastante desafortunado —comentó, Sanada solo guardó silencio—. ¿Renji puedes...?

— Intentaré lo que pueda hoy.

Yukimura solo asintió antes de que el tenista de datos saliera por la puerta a paso rápido, se levantó del asiento y le dio una palmada comprensiva sobre el hombro al estudiante restante. Él también lamentaba todo el asunto, quizá no tanto como lo hacía Sanada pues no había alcanzado intercambiar mucho con Yuushin, pero esperaba que todo se solucionara.

— Volverá, no te preocupes. En la nada la tendremos corriendo otra vez en la pista de atletismo por ponerte un apodo vergonzoso.

Genichirou se alegró un poco.

 _« Son cosas que necesitan tiempo... y aún así, nunca quedan igual »_

Yukimura se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar en el entrenamiento de la tarde, Sanada a su lado se veía más molesto y severo que nunca.

— Yuu-kun, ya no será la manager de nuestro equipo, ha tenido que renunciar por una mudanza con sus padres de último momento. Sin embargo, nos desea la mejor de las suertes para cumplir nuestra metra y ganar los nacionales.

 _« La paz es la mentira más grande de la historia » [5]_

* * *

 **[1]** _Según el data book, Akaya se lastima bastante seguido producto de los entrenamientos._

 **[2]** _Referencia a Professor Layton, juego de Puzzles._

 **[3]** _Mentir sería decir que recuerdo exactamente lo sucedido en el manga durante la final de Kanto, pero creo que es diferente a la el anime._

 **[4]** _Ekko — League Of Legends._

 **[5]** _Aatrox — League Of Legends._

 **Tinavb:** _¡Gracias por comentar y pasar a leer!, que bueno que te gustara y si, esas cosas pasan cuando te topas a un grupito de raros. O terminas rindiéndote de huir o simplemente te unes a ellos en cuerpo y alma. (?)_

 _Amo a los de Rokkaku como no se imaginan, y terminé enamoradísima de Kurobane luego de jugar el "Motto Gakuenasai no oji-sama". Larga vida a al equipo playero vieja, no me importa nada. (?) Lo de Kite, bueno, Yuushin tenía que ser la pesadilla del tramposo, se me hizo gracioso y no, este no es el último capítulo._

 _Pero si, me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente. Ñejeje. (?)_


	6. Objetivo VI: Canción azucarada

**Sexto capítulo!**

AY ESTOY TAN FELIZ, yo al principio decía: bueno, lo escribiré por amor al arte, total, quiero darme ese gusto. Y CUANDO LLEGA UN COMENT Y YO ASÍ DE "FJEIWFOWE", no sé, felicidad pura. ¡Gracias!

En este capítulo verán... creo que hay un gran avance en sí con el tiempo pero no en tanto a trama, no me encuentro muy conforme. Hay menos diálogos, menos bromas y por lo tanto pueden festejar por que no tendrán de mis chistes aburridos de porno de aves (?) También anunciar que el fic me quedará unos tres capítulos más largo de lo que creía.

¡Y estreno portada nueva!, al fin me di el tiempo de abrir PS y hacer algo horrible, lo que no entiendo es la razón por la que me baja la calidad de las imágenes. Siendo que hay gente que la tiene full HD –los mata- (?)

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Quizá un poco de OOC ( **O** ut **O** f **C** haracter), leve. Aparición de OC (Original Character). **Malas palabras** , sarcasmo y diversión al estilo Tenipuri. ¡No habrán sumos de Inui por ahora!, puede leer tranquilamente. ;))

 **The Prince of Tennis/Tennis no Oji-sama © Konomi Takeshi.**

* * *

 _Si mezclas el puré de papas con el tomate verás que ya es para siempre, no puedes volver a separarlos. El humo que sale del cigarro de papá nunca vuelve a entrar. No podemos volver atrás. Por eso es difícil elegir. Tienes que tomar la elección correcta. Mientras no escojas, todo es una posibilidad._

 **Las vidas posibles de Mr. Nobody.**

 **Objetivo VI:** Canción azucarada en tono amargo

Seigaku les había quitado la corona de las nacionales y cada vez que se ponía a pensarlo le parecía un truco muy sucio, ¡Es que Echizen simplemente no podía haber partido la pelota de Yukimura _buchou_ en dos!, era como burlarse de las reglas y bailar la macarena sobre el árbitro del partido mientras bebía vodka en un vaso que decía "este partido está arreglado". ¡Insólito!, ni siquiera el llamado al campamento de la _sub-17_ y los juegos en los partidos de exhibición contra otros países valía como premio de consolación, era como si le dieran un dulce luego de perder una mina de diamantes.

Molesto hasta enloquecer, pero se lo tuvo que aguantar.

Suspiró cansado, tomando cuenta de lo que hacía y en donde estaba. En un descuido había anotado una formula mal desde la pizarra del salón de clases y tuvo re-hacer el ejercicio con pocas ganas luego de borrar con la goma mientras, los recuerdos volvían a acumulársele en la cabeza con el solo hecho de pestañear. Habían pasado tres años desde entonces y ahora estaba en segundo de preparatoria, la misma afiliada a su instituto medio.

Logrando reunirse al fin con su antiguo equipo de tenis el año pasado, luego de llorar arduamente cuando sus _senpais_ graduaron y le dejaron sólo a cargo del club de tenis. Recordaba lo mucho que había costado sacar todo adelante, los novatos fueron difíciles de entrenar y laboriosa fue tarea de luchar contra el Fudomine, Rokkaku, Hyotei y Seigaku. Había logrado ganar con el equipo del Rikkai el segundo puesto nacional ya en su último año, pero el Fudomine se alzó con la copa a pesar de lo mucho que lloró, protestó y golpeó. Sus _kohais_ lo despidieron entre lágrimas aún sabiendo que volvería a reunirse con sus antiguos compañeros para brillar en la secundaria alta, le estimaban tanto como llegaron a respetarle o temerle. Según Yagyuu, había madurado bastante ese año que dejaron de verlo, ya hasta podía decir que con diecisiete años era todo un adulto.

— Oye Akaya, ¿Me prestas tu calculadora?, olvidé traerla.

— Claro —le tendió rápidamente el aparato a su compañero del frente.

Sin embargo, había una especie de fantasmita que le acariciaba la nuca cada vez que se ponía a jugar videojuegos o se iba de vacaciones a la playa con su familia: Daisuke Yuushin. No había vuelto a saber nada más de ella, incluso cuando le preguntaba a Yanagi cada mañana cuando iba a buscarlo a su casa para entrenar, este solo se limitaba a decirle "perdí el rastro"; o incluso, ese mismo verano donde pasó a tercero y se acercó a regañadientes, por que no se le daba bien pedir disculpas, a la casa de la abuela de la chica para preguntar sobre su paradero o algún medio donde poder contactarla. La mujer solo había mostrado una mueca amarga mientras respondía un escueto: _su situación familiar está complicada, no creo que venga este verano... ni los siguientes._ Y luego cambiaba súbitamente el tema, como queriendo borrar malas imágenes de su cabeza; Kirihara se retiraba en silencio a su hogar para terminar por aburrirse en soledad esa semana. Fue en las vacaciones de ese año donde la mujer, posiblemente bastante herida, necesitó una válvula de escape y le contó la situación.

 _« Sus padres tenían problemas hace ya algún tiempo. El año que ustedes dos se conocieron ellos ya estaban tramitando el divorcio; quizá nunca lo notaste por que Yuu es buena "haciéndose la idiota", la enviaron acá ese verano para que no tuviera que lidiar con una nueva mudanza y al final igual terminó en Kanagawa »_

 _« Pero, ella aún puede venir a verla si quiere »_

 _« No, Akaya. La custodia se la quedó su padre hace tres años atrás, ella ahora está fuera del país. No creo que volvamos a verla »_

 _« ¡Pe-pero podemos buscar un medio para contactarla! »_

 _« Yo ya le dije todo lo que tenía por decirle, soy una mujer vieja y no quiero volver a sufrir una pena igual. Queda en tus manos arreglar lo que rompieron por ser tan inmaduros »_

 _« ¿Lo... sabía? »_

 _« Yuu no es de pasar triste mucho tiempo, soy vieja pero no estúpida. Si no lo arreglas me encargaré de patearte el trasero, jovencito »_

Apretó el lápiz en su mano derecha sin quererlo, aún se lamentaba el haber mezclado las cosas hasta tal punto sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias y ahora lo único que le quedaba era admitir que se había comportado de manera inmadura, repasando las escenas mientras se imaginaba que daba otra clase de respuestas, generando otra clase de situaciones posibles. Sonrió ligeramente, aunque el gustillo por recriminarla por aquella tonta salida dramática sin siquiera despedirse no se lo quitaría nadie si se la volvía a encontrar, ella tenía un hábito horrible y necesitaba recordárselo a punta de hamburguesas. ¿Le seguiría gustando la comida chatarra?, miró a su alrededor de reojo, fijando especial atención en las chicas de su salón y simplemente negó con la cabeza. Era altamente probable que no, a esas alturas la mayoría que conocía solo les gustaba estar en forma para gustar del sexo opuesto y aunque creía que Yuushin tenía mucho más cerebro que eso, supuso que era parte del _crecimiento femenino_ de toda señorita.

Volvió a negar frunciendo el entrecejo, por un momento sentía que se había metido dentro de la cabeza del jugador de datos de su equipo.

Sonó la campana y comenzó a guardar sus cosas dentro del bolso café rápidamente, debía dirigirse a los vestidores del club de tenis para el entrenamiento de ese día. Ya había llegado tarde ayer y no quería vueltas de castigo otra vez por nada del mundo. Para su suerte, alcanzó a llegar a tiempo y Marui solo se sorprendió cuando le vio antes que los demás, comenzando a _pelotear_ con los novatos de primero.

─ Eh, Akaya ─saludó el pelirrojo con una mano en alto. Ya con raqueta en mano─. ¿Tan temprano?.

─ Acabé justo a tiempo.

─ Ya veo, ya veo ─asintió─. Por cierto, Yukimura me ha dicho que ayudes a reunir a todos, tiene noticias que dar.

Kirihara ladeó la cabeza en silencio con curiosidad. Pronto una mano cayó de manera pesada sobre su cabeza, desordenándole el cabello con entusiasmo.

─ Tal vez sean lo suficientemente malas como para hacer llegar al _cabeza de algas_ temprano.

Marui se burló en silencio al momento en el que el de segundo apartaba la mano de Nioh de forma violenta. Antes de la llegada de Yukimura y el aviso que tenía que darles, ya todos estaban ordenados en filas, con sus respectivos uniformes deportivos más canchas armadas.

─ Nos llegó una invitación interesante ─sonrió, haciendo un ademán─. La corporación Atobe y el Hyotei nos invitan a un festival.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasos.

La alta figura de uno ochenta y largo cabello ceniza , atado en una trenza floja que caía por su hombro derecho, se movió cautelosamente, como si la estuvieran siguiendo o amenazando de muerte para que no continuara con su travesía. Saltó de un árbol a otro, de un poste al otro y se agachó en el preciso momento en el que unos estudiantes atravesaban el pasillo con la ventana abierta que daba al patio. Dentro de los arbustos suspiró cansada al tiempo que llevaba el dorso de la mano cubierta por el chaleco oscuro abierto para secarse el falso sudor de la frente. Tan solo le quedaba cruzar el gimnasio sin que nadie le viese y se encontraría a salvo de todos, ya podía saborear la victoria.

Por suerte, el área del club de tenis de la preparatoria del Shitenhouji se encontraba en un lugar apartado de toda la escuela al ser edificado de manera reciente. Era un área rodeada de árboles, rejas, tres canchas y quedaba cerca de la pista de atletismo, tenían un cuarto único espacioso compartido solo por la caseta de utensilios destinada al auxiliar nocturno que se encontraba junto. Era como tener un pequeño club de varones al fondo de la escuela, uno que pasaba desocupado siempre que no hubieran entrenamientos pues la falta de miembros era una amenaza constante. Para muchos, el escondite perfecto para fumar, ligar e incluso comer. La larga figura entró en la sala del club luego de desatrancar la puerta con una tarjeta, hubo segundos de silencio, un pequeño grito y un estruendo seguido de queja tras queja.

No andaba de suerte.

Tanto Shiraishi como Kenya apresuraron sus pasos para investigar en cuanto escucharon todo a lo lejos, habían acordado llegar temprano solo por casualidad y la mejor decisión que pudieron haber tomado. En cuanto entraron en la habitación, el Oshitari no pudo evitar abrazar su estómago al comenzar a reír de manera escandalosa. El capitán del equipo de tenis solo suspiró en silencio, llevando una mano sobre su vista para cubrirla, ¿Es que no había sido lo suficientemente claro la semana pasada?.

─ Kin- _chan..._ ─murmuró avanzando─. Quítate de encima de la _manager_.

Tooyama hizo un puchero en silencio, aún con el trasero bien puesto sobre la espalda de la alta chica tirada de boca en el piso. El de primero registró la bolsa blanca que tenía en sus manos, saco un pan dulce y se lo llevó a la boca sin más.

─ No quiero.

Oshitari comenzó a reírse cada vez más fuerte, golpeando con su puño la pared de junto.

─ Seis horas, un minuto, ascensión derecha catorce grados, declinación veintidós minutos: aún no encontramos el cerebro de Kenya ─habló medio adolorida la voz del piso.

El jugador paró de reír de manera inmediata, frunció el entrecejo y observó a los dos menores de manera seria.

─ Kin- _chan,_ quiébrale la espalda de una vez.

─ Pero si se la quiebro no le podré seguir robando el pan dulce.

Shiraishi volvió a suspirar, ¿es que le querían provocar una úlcera o algún aneurisma?, a lo mejor también trataban de blanquearle el cabello sin hacer uso de químicos extra, aunque solo podía suponer ya que aplicar la lógica en esos casos era como ponerle un tutú rosa a un elefante. Con esos tres juntos en una sala hasta se podía esperar un ritual para invocar al _señor del infierno_ , seguidos por Koharu con Hitouji que seguramente se encontrarían detrás bailando samba con faldas de paja repartiendo folletos para unirse a una secta con un _Cheeto_ gigante por Dios de todo lo conocido. Si había un grupo de raros peor que ellos pagaría por verlo, _de verdad_ _lo haría_. Luego de varios minutos donde luchó para sacar a Kintaro de encima de la chica mientras Oshitari reclamaba a sus espaldas, tuvo que tener aún más paciencia en cuanto ella comenzó a casi ahorcar al pelirrojo más bajo solo haciendo uso de su chaleco. El dilema aumentó en cuanto llegó el dúo cómico, tres de los novatos, el entrenador y una de las chicas de su salón.

Creer que todo había comenzado dos semanas luego de entrar a clases.

Con las esperanzas en alto en su tercer y último año de escuela, luego de sacar el segundo lugar en los nacionales de la preparatoria alta, realmente quería jugar a tope e irse sin ninguna clase de arrepentimiento. Aunque el plan de secundaría se repetiría, dejar a Zaizen a cargo y pasarle el mando a Kintaro luego de que el primero se graduase, quería aportar algo más ese año pues el tenis pasaría a segundo plano en cuanto ingresara a estudiar medicina; sus ideas vieron la luz demasiado pronto cuando de la nada una solicitud femenina llegó a las manos de su entrenador, quien solo le dijo "podría atraer nuevos miembros, adelante". Y solo para sacarse las dudas le hizo una pequeña entrevista a la muchacha en cuestión un día lunes por la tarde, citándola a la hora del entrenamiento. Creyó que así no le molestarían y la chica tampoco se sentiría tan intimidada, además aprovecharía de presentarle al equipo en acción ya que según la solicitud era nueva en la preparatoria. Más, cuando vio a la alta y delgada figura de cabello gris casi blanco, ojos del mismo color y una extraña mueca de nada en su rostro –una que le recordó mucho a Zaizen cuando se les unió- sintió una especie de _Dejà vú_ que le hizo sonreír de manera leve sin razón. Era como si se hubiese acordado de un chiste.

Ella le saludó de manera cortés, le explicó que acababa de llegar de Londres donde estuvo por tres años pero que era originaria de Japón, también que estaba tomando cursos extra pues no le habían podido convalidar del todo los cursos que hizo fuera pero aún así estaba interesada en ingresar como _manager_ , contaba con algo de experiencia y podía acostumbrarse rápido. Luego de hablar unos minutos de banalidades casuales, siendo observados de cerca por alguno de los miembros del club, Shiraishi accedió, dándole de todas formas tres días de prueba por si se arrepentía. Ella le respondió con un _chiste_ que él no entendió y se marchó a su casa, comenzaría al otro día pues aún tenía cosas que arreglar por la mudanza. Luego de las practicas y cuando les estaba anunciando la posible nueva incorporación del equipo, Konjiki puso una cara extraña.

─ ¿Daisuke Yuushin- _kun_ , dices? ─preguntó, con una mano bajo su mentón.

─ Si ─Shiraishi asintió─. Pero es una chica, Koharu.

El jugador de dobles siguió meditando en silencio haciendo caso omiso al comentario, Zaizen le miró aburrido.

─ ¿Ocurre algo malo, Konjiki- _san_?

─ Es sólo que ese nombre... lo escuché alguna vez, ¡Ah!, ¡La manager del Rikkai Dai Fuzoku!, ¡Daisuke Yuushin- _chan_! ─saltó, golpeando el puño contra la palma de su mano─. Acostumbraban a llamarla "Yuu- _kun_ ", debimos haberla visto en los nacionales de tercero de secundaria, sin embargo, su apariencia me parece muy diferente. A lo mejor solo es un alcance de nombres.

El capitán del equipo meditó en silencio, podría ser, pero no podía obviar esa sensación de que se le hacía conocida, más aún con lo dicho por el jugador de dobles de gran intelecto. La imagen de la chica bajita medio atolondrada muy parecida a Kirihara se le vino a la mente al instante.

─ Supongo que tendremos que preguntarle.

La respuesta había sido bastante obvia: era ella. Se ahorró las explicaciones del por que había desaparecido y las del por que había vuelto a Japón, tampoco habló mucho más de lo necesario sobre su estadía como _manager_ en el Rikkai ni mucho menos sobre su cambio drástico de apariencia, solo hizo un comentario alusivo a la "pubertad y su forma de arruinar la vida de los demás". Fue para ese entonces cuando sus problemas con el Oshitari de Osaka comenzaron luego de un mal comentario por parte de este, cosa que ella respondió de manera muy calma con un simple "Felicidades, eres el típico ejemplo de proporcionalidad inversa entre el tamaño de la boca y el cerebro". Frase larga que los había dejado en silencio hasta que Zaizen Hikaru se comenzó a reír de manera baja.

Debió haber intuido que allí comenzarían sus problemas, y que aumentarían cuando ella junto a Kintaro comenzaron a llevarse _más bien de lo normal_ gracias a su amor por la comida. Algunas veces no sabía donde esos dos metían tanto alimento y seguían viéndose tan delgados, sobretodo ella que solo pasaba al de primero por diez centímetros de estatura y que a él mismo le hacía la competencia; estaba bastante seguro de que cuando ella llegara a ser mayor de edad ya mediría uno noventa sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. Y eso que probablemente solo le quedaría un año.

─ Kin- _chan,_ discúlpate con Daisuke- _kun_.

─ ¡No quiero!, ¡Es su culpa traer comida a escondidas!, ¡Repréndela a ella también Shiraishi!

 _Aunque lo hiciera dudo que me hiciera caso._ Pensó, pasando la mirada hacía la de cabello ceniza y esta solo se alzó de hombros fingiendo falsa inocencia con una sonrisita. Kenya se cruzó de brazos, casi inflando las mejillas, para él era el colmo de todo, esa chica solo había llegado a hacer desastres.

─ Me disculpo por forzar la puerta del club con una tarjeta y usar la habitación para comer a escondidas. Trataré de que no se repita.

Inesperadamente la chica ofrecía una reverencia en un tono solemne, con una mano puesta sobre su pecho tal y como si se tratara de un mayordomo. El capitán del equipo solo alzó las cejas con sorpresa, sonriendo con nerviosismo para luego decirle que tanta formalidad no era necesaria... lo que si consideraba necesario es que ese "trataré" se transformara en un "no lo volveré a hacer".

─ Oh, ¿Sabes forzar puertas con tarjetas? ─a Zaizen por un minuto le brillaron los ojos.

─ ¡Como sea!, ¡Tengo noticias que darles!

Shiraishi sabía cuando interrumpir una buena conversación para no corromper a los más pequeños del grupo, no quería ver a Hikaru como un vándalo ni a Yuushin como su mentora en algo más que no fueran juegos de vídeo. Las enseñanzas de modales para Kintaro quedarían para luego, aunque seguramente las olvidaría por completo luego del anuncio.

─ Atobe- _kun_ del Hyotei nos ha enviado una invitación para un festival, al parecer quiere festejar el último año de colegiatura reuniendo a los equipos que se disputaron alguna vez los torneos. El equipo de tenis de la preparatoria Shitenhouji es uno de los tres invitados especiales.

Koharu comenzó a remecerse de la alegría, Kintaro empezó a saltar de aquí a allá gritando un nombre y los demás solo se miraron entre si con emoción contenida, a excepción de una persona quien se mantuvo con la misma expresión de siempre. _La Biblia del tenis_ lo detectó de inmediato.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Daisuke-kun?

─ Yuushin ─corrigió de manera rápida, Kuranosuke hizo un ademán para que continuara─. ¿Los otros invitados son los del equipo de Eishirou Kite, ex Higa Chuu?

Las miradas pasaron de la _manager_ al capitán, Shiraishi se tomó un momento para leer la invitación impresa y encontrar algo más de información, cuando dio con ella asintió de manera afirmativa mirándola, agregando además que aún seguían llamándose "Higa Chuu". Y de la curiosidad pasó al miedo en un solo segundo, la sonrisa en el rostro de Yuushin no era una que presagiara buenas intenciones por ningún motivo así que, ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar la razón de esa expresión. Luego de salir del asombro temporal y recibir un desganado "¿Qué es el Hyotei?" por parte de la única mujer en la sala, el equipo titular de la preparatoria del Shitenhouji recibió los demás detalles.

Básicamente se trataba de Atobe, quien estaba montando una especie de "Festival escolar", con _stands_ de ventas, bandas, concursos, premios y toda la magnificencia que estaba acostumbrado a mostrar desde siempre. Esta vez, invitando a los demás equipos de tenis con los que alguna vez compitió, había sumado el punto de que las principales atracciones fueran ellos, ya sea montando un stand o siendo parte de las actividades extra. Llámenlo despedida de los tiernos años escolares o competencia despiadada entre escuelas, ¿Qué sería un festival sin premios?, el _Stand_ del equipo con el mayor número de ventas ganaría _tickets_ a Wimbledon con estadía y viajes pagados mientras que los integrantes de la _atracción extra_ más votada por los asistentes, sería merecedora de credenciales para ocupar los complejos deportivos asociados con la empresa Atobe de manera gratuita por un año. ¿Participantes?, solo alumnos asociados a los clubs de tenis de cada preparatoria, los invitados anexos como sería el caso del Shitenhouji, recibirían un trato especial con la opción de participar ayudando a alguno de los equipos, sin embargo, habían condiciones. [1]

─ ¿Sólo pueden ir cuatro de nosotros? ─Kenya alzó una ceja.

El _hype_ grupal había ido bajando a medida que Shiraishi leía las especificaciones de la invitación que les hacían. El capitán asumió de inmediato que Atobe Keigo no derrocharía tanto dinero por que si y que también las había para los equipos que participarían por los boletos. Suspiró, ahora vendría la parte difícil de escoger a los que irían o resignarse a perder la oportunidad. Kintaro seguramente querría participar al igual que Kenya, Chitose y el dúo de dobles; de Yuushin no estaba muy seguro pero apostaría que si sólo por el hecho de que muy probablemente querría encontrarse con sus antiguos compañeros, jamás sabía que esperarse de Zaizen, Gin posiblemente tendría sus asuntos y el sub-capitán... Ya no quería seguir sacando conclusiones, lo único que no quería era un berrinche, ojalá el entrenador le diera una mano.

─ Por fechas... los preparativos coinciden con nuestras dos semanas de vacaciones y los dos días donde se abren las atracciones al público da con nuestro _Festival cómico_ [2] ─meditó, con una bajo bajo la barbilla─. El único problema serían los deberes, pero eso ya corre por los que irán.

 _Error_. Ya podía escuchar los alegatos del titular menor queriendo tener otro partido con _Koshimae_.

─ Imagino que solo garantiza la estadía de cuatro de nosotros, ¿El resto puede ir esas dos semanas valiéndose por medios propios?

Sorpresa otra vez, la alta muchachita alzaba la voz desde el fondo de la sala con Kintaro acompañándola bien sentado sobre una mesa con las piernas cruzadas y la boca llena del pan dulce. El capitán forzó una sonrisa nerviosa, pasando la vista de ellos a la hoja de papel que tenía en las manos, últimamente la habilidad que tenía Yuushin para adelantarse a las consecuencias de los acontecimientos de manera _tan casual_ le estaba causando terror. Siempre había traído dulces y hoy por única vez había traído al menos ocho panes del tamaño de una mano bien regordetes, ¿Coincidencia?, esperaba que si o huiría a Alaska.

─ S-supongo ─contestó nervioso ante la mirada aburrida─. Telefonearé a Atobe- _kun_ para preguntar.

Yuushin asintió en silencio, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de su chaleco al desviar la vista.

─ Tengo que ir a Tokio esas dos semanas de todas formas, puedo alojar a Kintaro y a Hikaru ─Tooyama gritó entre lo que podía masticar y Zaizen solo le miró en silencio a modo de advertencia─. No me pienso quedar con Kintaro y _Saitou_ dos semanas, te vienes conmigo aunque tenga que trozarte en partes y meterte dentro de una maleta.

─ _¿Saitou?_

Preguntó el otro de segundo año en voz baja, ignorando de manera olímpica la amenaza emitida por la más alta. El resto solo permanecía en silencio tratando de visualizar algún rostro con ese nombre sin poder encontrar coincidencias.

─ Mi hermano mayor ─explicó, Hikaru se alzó de hombros.

─ ¿Tienes un hermano? ─Konjiki parecía fascinado.

Antes de que se desatara el caos con algún sarcasmo Shiraishi captó la atención de todos nuevamente, aprovechando de telefonear al capitán de la preparatoria del Hyotei al instante para tener la respuesta que buscaba.

Para su mala o buena suerte había sido un si, podían participar del evento igualmente pero de todas formas tenía que adjuntarle una lista con los nombres para hacer la planificación de invitados. Shiraishi, fiel a su costumbre diligente comenzó inmediatamente; los que irían al hotel como invitados del festival serían: Él, Kenya Oshitari, Senri Chitose y a Osamu- _chan_ como profesor a cargo; Gin se pasaría los dos días finales donde se abriría al público y la pareja de dobles cómico "aparecería de repente". Kuranosuke no quiso hacer más preguntas respecto al tema, ni tampoco le dio la importancia necesaria al grupito que se quedaría dos semanas en Tokio sin aparente supervisión.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Dónde se irían a quedar esos tres?. Suponía que la familia de Daisuke vivía en Osaka y había mencionado a un hermano mayor, del cual no sabía la existencia pues la chica era bastante reservada con su situación personal. Cuando se disolvió la reunión la alcanzó antes de irse para preguntarle en privado, dudaba obtener una respuesta limpia estando con el resto, sobretodo con Kenya quien solo le picaba cuando se encontraban.

─ Mi madre y mi hermano viven en Tokio ─le explicó con calma─. No hay de que preocuparse, ella es estricta y la casa es grande, en el peor de los casos los enviará de regreso aquí en un _expresso_ a las tres de la madrugada.

¿Y no tenía que preocuparse?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para el día lunes por la mañana en cuanto llegaron, Shiraishi y el resto ya se habían pasado por el hotel de los invitados para dejar sus cosas e irse al complejo deportivo destinado al festival, trató de visualizar a los del Higa Chuu antes de salir pero no hubo rastro de ellos incluso cuando los tres que ahora se encontraban en Tokio fueron a recogerlos con sus respectivos uniformes escolares grises. Ordenadamente tomaron el metro, descendieron y el capitán de la preparatoria del Shitenhouji les dio las instrucciones sobre lo que debían hacer antes de ingresar a las instalaciones. El primer día sería una especie de _meeting_ , donde cada equipo se reuniría en una sala con horarios para conocer a los integrantes principales más los anexos que serían los invitados, hablarían del evento y sus fechas, acordarían el tipo de stand a llevar, el encargo del comité se lo informaría a los realizadores y solo tendrían que esperar hasta el día siguiente que tipo de espacio les asignarían. El resto del día tendrían libre ya sea para quedarse a ver las audiciones en busca de una banda, recorrer Tokio o darse una vuelta por el lugar.

Shiraishi y Kenya se irían con los de Yamabuki, Chitose con Fudomine, Kintaro con la preparatoria Seishun, Osamu se reuniría con los demás entrenadores y los dos restantes habían quedado de ayuda para una escuela de Shiba. El pelirrojo pronto se les desapareció de la vista, en cuanto la advertencia de la más alta sobre estar a las seis en la entrada fue hecha; los demás solo se dispersaron tranquilamente a esperar su turno en la sala de conferencias para reunirse con la escuela a la que ayudarían.

Lo primero que notó Zaizen al quedar a solas con la _manager_ de equipo fue lo amplio del lugar, luego de la plaza de entrada donde se encontraba el panel indicando las localizaciones se veía una cúpula que seguramente abarcaría el sector principal como bodegas, un casino, la sala de reuniones y demás espacios. Por la izquierda avistaba otra cúpula en forma de concha acústica que supuso se trataría de un escenario con gradas, más allá había una zona cerrada que daba a la piscina olímpica temperada que estaba en mantenimiento y por la derecha, un área cubierta con tres canchas de tenis más asientos para espectadores y la pista olímpica, con amplio espacio limpio, rodeada solamente de un parque que se extendía hasta el enrejado de seguridad detrás de unos cuantos árboles. Atobe Keigo no se iba con bromas, arrendar semejante espacio por tanto tiempo solo le daba a pensar que ese chico estaba estúpidamente forrado en dinero.

─ Ya me lo imagino dándose baños en leche importada ─comentó al aire pronto a manera de broma.

Aún parados frente al cartel de la entrada Yuushin le miró de reojo en silencio, soltando una pequeña risita burlona.

─ "¿Cómo no puedes estar enamorada de mi?, soy alto, inteligente, hermoso y millonario, ¿Eres idiota?, ¿O estás drogada?, _anh ~_ " ─Daisuke imitó a Atobe Keigo a la perfección.

El de segundo bufó divertido, cubriéndose los labios con una mano, más, se detuvo pronto para observarla de manera directa, levantando un poco el mentón a causa de los ocho centímetros de altura que los diferenciaban.

─ ¿Eso no es de _Hana yori dango_?, aparte, ¿No que no conocías a los del Hyotei?

Yuushin solo se alzó de hombros.

─ ¿Te gustan los _Doramas_?, esto es nuevo.

─ En fin ─resopló aburrido, revisando su celular desinteresado─. Nuestro _meeting_ es en veinte minutos.

─ Podríamos escabullirnos al centro.

─ Uniforme gris, actitud irrespetuosa, cabello negro, _earrings_ y 1.72 de estatura. Ex capitán del Shitenhouji, Zaizen Hikaru. Ustedes dos deben ser los invitados de la preparatoria de Osaka.

Ambos se voltearon tranquilamente al escuchar aquella voz profunda en sus espaldas, un porte de casi uno noventa, anteojos, libreta bajo el brazo, acompañado de un chico con mala pinta de banda en la cabeza y claro, uniforme oscuro de escuela alta pública. Yuushin elevó un tanto las cejas reconociéndolos al instante, al menos a uno más que al otro, aún recordaba ese intercambio de palabras. Supuso inmediatamente que él no del todo a ella, agradecía el cambio de apariencia y rogaba que guardara silencio si lo descubría.

─ Kaidoh ─saludó el de segundo, el otro respondió con un resoplido─. Inui- _san_

─ La _manager_ del club, supongo ─habló el más alto, haciendo una reverencia─. Inui Sadaharu.

─ _Ackerman Kyojin_. [3]

Zaizen pestañeó confundido, Kaidoh la miró en silencio e Inui solo ajustó sus gafas con los dedos. Yuushin se mantuvo seria todo el tiempo, con sus ojos grises enfocados directo en el más alto a través de los cristales de sus anteojos. El tenista de datos tuvo que carraspear para mantener la concentración, Kaidoh esperaría la señal para comenzar a insultarla.

─ _Curioso_ nombre, ¿Extranjera?.

─ Me lo dicen seguido ─se alzó de hombros─. Algo, mitad y mitad.

Zaizen creyó entender, seguirle la corriente no estaba en sus planes pero era eso o vivir en la calle dos semanas. No, posiblemente la calle fuera mejor que sentarse todas las noches a la mesa con la madre de esa chica, al menos había descubierto el secreto del por que podía llegar a ser tan aterradora en ocasiones.

─ Supongo que van de camino al interior, los acompañamos, nuestro equipo espera adentro.

─ Me da igual... ─se volteó─. Umh, ¿ _Manager_?

Y ella de la nada había desaparecido en cuanto le quitaron la vista de encima. Inui miró hacía el interior de la cúpula tratando de visualizar una figura corriendo a toda velocidad, pero nada ocurrió. A aquella muchachita alta le resultaba conocida de algún lado, tal vez era pariente de alguno de los jugadores que conocía, tendría que revisar sus apuntes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Una jovencita de baja estatura pronto le tiró de la manga de su polerón carmín del club de tenis. Kurobane se volteó, bajó la vista y la observó desde arriba interrogante, ella traía el uniforme del Rikkai, se preguntaba lo que querría acercándose a él de esa forma. Habría jurado haberla visto cerca del equipo principal con uniforme amarillo._

 _─ Básicamente me estoy enamorando de ti y quiero dar el siguiente paso, por que puedo vernos juntos... para siempre._

 _El equipo de tenis de la prefactura de Shiba, el Rokkaku, se quedó en silencio esperando alguna clase de reacción por parte del más alto. El rostro serio de Daisuke Yuushin tenía una taladrante mirada. Harukaze se echó a reír pronto, acabando con la tensión del ambiente mientras le revolvía el cabello con su mano._

 _─ ¿Y tú de donde saliste?_

 _─ De mi casa, pero te vi desde el otro lado ─explicó con sinceridad._

 _Esta vez el equipo completo comenzó a reírse._

 _─ Que simpática eres, pero deberías volver con tus amiguitos antes de que te dejen._

 _Yuushin terminó por poner sus esperanzas en la pubertad sobre Akaya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había estado muy cerca, realmente _muy cerca_. Olvidó que esa clase de respuestas solía darlas todo el tiempo y que ese sujeto de anteojos de Seigaku también era un _tenista de datos_ , lo cual le ponía en doble peligro aún si había vuelto totalmente preparada para un posible enfrentamiento directo con el Rikkai Dai. Y, aunque ni cerca había estado de la escuela en la que estuvo, no podía evitar chillar de manera interna cada vez que se imaginaba el rostro maduro de Yukimura sonriéndole de _esa forma_ , a Sanada mirándole de manera fría por haberlos dejado sin dar un aviso correspondiente, a Nioh divirtiéndose con su dolor interno y a Akaya... siendo Akaya, ¿Qué diría cuando la viera si es que lograba reconocerla después de tanto tiempo?, ahora era horriblemente más alta, con facciones más finas, el cabello más largo y tinturado en color ceniza. Bueno, por lo que se acordaba el chico no era tan brillante, de buenas a primeras ni siquiera se daría cuenta, probablemente recién lo hiciera cuando Yanagi Renji se lo comentara o Yukimura se riera de él.

Se llevó una mano al rostro, apoyando su espalda contra una de las paredes del interior de la cúpula principal. Lo había olvidado completamente, ese muchachito estoico y con una cantidad impresionante de datos, sería bastante normal que supiera que estaba allí a pesar de sus intentos por mantener el bajo perfil haciéndose pasar por extranjera. Sonrió de manera irónica, ¿Bajo perfil?, ¿Metiéndose de _manager_ al equipo que posiblemente le ganaría en rareza al Rikkai?, ¿Y que venía ahora?, ¿Akaya se tinturaría de rubio?

¡Rayos!, se le había escapado una mini carcajada. Pensando en lo mal que la vida la tenía no se dio cuenta de que alguien le llamaba hasta que le tocaron el hombro, fue allí cuando reaccionó y giró el rostro en dirección al sonido. Comenzó a ponerse blanca poco a poco.

─ Disculpa por importunarte, ¿Te encuentras bien?, hace tiempo que te veo apoyada en esa forma y temo que te desmayes.

¿A qué dios tendría que patear cuando muriera?, se aseguraría de morir junto a ese par de botas que nunca se puso por que le quedaban horriblemente grandes. Yagyuu Hiroshi, le miraba preocupado y por el tono de su voz supo que no le dejaría hasta hacerle compañía al menos unos quince minutos para asegurarse de que no se iría al piso; entreabrió los labios con sorpresa una milésima de segundo, no le reconocía y dios, que chocante era alcanzarle en estatura cuando hace tres años era como una pulga entrenada para llevarle bebidas frías a los titulares.

─ O-oh ─tartamudeó, incorporándose correctamente─. Sólo me encontraba algo mareada, pero estoy mejor, no tienes de que preocuparte. Gracias por el aviso.

Forzó una sonrisa, sin saber si estaba usando el sarcasmo o solo quería volver a salir corriendo, quizá hasta tirar su cuerpo por una inexistente ventana de la pared del fondo. O tal vez hiciera todo junto, el pronto retiró la mano sobre su hombro e hizo una reverencia para presentarse correctamente.

─ Yagyuu Hiroshi, de la preparatoria del Rikkai ─se presentó, Yuushin quedó en blanco─. Debes ser de uno de los invitados, no había visto ese uniforme antes.

La de segundo guardó silencio, analizando el uniforme: falda corta gris, blusa blanca adornada con una corbata verde oscuro y franjas amarillas, más, el chaleco abierto azul marino que le cubría parte del cuerpo superior. Blanqueó los ojos, se rascó la nuca y miró al de anteojos, comportarse como persona normal era un asco. Maldita pubertad.

─ Shitenhouji de Osaka ─vio al dueño del "Laser beam" alzar un poco las cejas─. Disculpa, ¿Podrías llevarme a la cafetería?, necesito algo de beber o devolveré el desayuno.

─ Lo siento, olvidé tu estado por un momento. Claro que puedo, si te encuentras muy mal puedes apoyarte de mi hombro.

Antes de matarse le vendería el alma al diablo, así se aseguraría de no re-encarnar, con una vida le bastaba y le sobraba.

Luego de que la guiaran a la cafetería, Yagyuu se ofreciera muy amablemente a comprarle un té de máquina y un paquete de galletas, _semi-coquetear_ con el _gentleman_ para poder huir más rápido y generarle un posible infarto cuando supiera la verdad de quien era ella, además de ignorar de manera muy inteligente él cuando hacía énfasis en saber su nombre o saber si se conocían de alguna otra parte, se dio cuenta de que se le había hecho extraordinariamente tarde para ir a la reunión con la escuela de Shiba por lo que con una excusa rápida se levantó del asiento y caminó rápidamente a la sala donde se gestionaba el encuentro. Tuvo que cruzar medio comedor, un par de pasillos, la enfermería, el lugar donde Hiroshi la encontró y aún así alcanzó a llegar cinco minutos antes de ver salir al equipo del lugar. Solo tomó a Zaizen de un brazo, arrastrándolo lejos a una "zona segura". El chico solo frunció el entrecejo mientras le miraba de manera recriminatoria.

─ ¿Dónde estabas?, cuando te nombraron tuve que decir que solo te atrasarías un poco.

─ ¿Me creerías si te digo que tuve que ayudar a parir a una anciana?

Hikaru suspiró al aire, era obvia la respuesta.

─ Pudiste enviarme un texto.

─ ¿Y así acudir a la escena y grabar con tu teléfono para subirlo a tu blog?

Solo se alzó de hombros, ahora la que suspiraba era Yuushin. ¿Y ahora que?, eso de venir pidiendo explicaciones era raro en ellos, comportándose como adultos responsables solo les daría urticaria. La otra de segundo le indicó que la siguiera, tenía otros planes además de no poder presentarse a la reunión con el equipo de Shiba. Caminaron hasta la otra cúpula, la con escenario y gradas, allí donde se ejecutaban las audiciones para las bandas.

─ Ten tu móvil a mano.

Le aconsejó luego de dejarlo en las gradas e irse detrás del escenario dando su nombre al organizador. Zaizen Hikaru mostró media sonrisa, _obviamente_ lo tendría, incluso si fallaba. Pocos minutos después llegaron Shiraishi y el resto, Kenya frunció el ceño al enterarse que ella había faltado a la reunión con el equipo que le habían asignado.

La detestaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ Akaya se está demorando.

Seiichi parecía levemente preocupado luego de sacar por décima vez su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón escolar. Generalmente, y aunque se quedara dormido, el chico era capaz de dejar un mensaje escrito para hacerles saber que no llegaría a tiempo cuando le citaban al extremo temprano. La preocupación del actual capitán del Rikkai era que le hubiera pasado algo camino al complejo y ellos no tuvieran manera de saberlo. Sanada, quien se encontraba sentado a su lado, se cruzó de brazos bufando enojado, se ganaría un castigo bien merecido por hacerlos esperar.

Posición actual del equipo de tenis campeón nacional: gradas del escenario. Había algo de sol para la fría temperatura y las audiciones de las bandas eran un buen espectáculo mientras esperaban su turno en la sala de conferencias además de los que venían retrasados.

─ Yagyuu tampoco ha llegado ─comentó al aire Nioh.

Yanagi ladeó un tanto la cabeza, podía asegurar que había visto al otro jugador en cuanto entró al recinto acompañado de Jackall y Marui. Estos dos últimos se miraron entre sí buscando respuestas, sin obtenerlas hasta que la tan conocida voz en tono respetuoso se dirigió a ellos.

─ Lamento la demora, Yukimura- _kun_ , ayudé a alguien de camino hacía aquí.

Masaharu sonrió leve, en silencio casi de manera escondida siendo detectado únicamente por Renji. Le preguntaron si había visto al jugador de segundo camino hacía donde estaban pero su respuesta fue negativa, sin embargo, había aprovechado de enviarle un texto informándole su posición actual para cuando estuviera en el lugar y no perdiera más tiempo de lo que ya lo había hecho o correr en la pista de atletismo a pesar de estar en vacaciones no sería lo único que haría.

 _«_ _Las cosas menos importantes, usualmente nos conducen a los descubrimientos más importantes. Como por ejemplo el vapor que sale por el orificio de una tetera_ _»_ _[4]_

 _Para cuando la canción de_ _Sugar song & bitter step _de _Unison Square Garden_ [5] comenzó a sonar dando el inicio de otra audición para vocalista, ocurrieron varias cosas a la vez: Yagyuu fijó su vista en la muchacha de cabello ceniza que se paraba arriba del escenario agarrando un micrófono entre manos, Shiraishi saludó a Yukimura entre las gradas comenzando su acercamiento hacía ellos y el equipo de Shiba, el Rokkaku, que se encontraba sentado dos bancas arriba de los dos anteriormente mencionados, comenzaron a comentar entre ellos la voz de la chica sobre el escenario. Melodiosa, perfecta para la armonía de las notas _rockeras_ de la tonada de 1:47.

Nadie imaginó el posible desastre.

─ No sabía que Yuushin cantara... y tan bien.

Soltó Shiraishi impresionado, en voz alta, una demasiado alta en el silencio que se apoderó de la atmósfera entre tantas personas en un lugar con un ruido más que alto. Inmediatamente, las miradas se dirigieron al de la venda, con los ojos abiertos como si hubieran estado en el universo de Harry Potter y al chico se le hubiera salido el nombre de _Lord Voldemort_.

─ ¿Yuushin? ─Yukimura temió preguntar.

─ Si, Daisuke Yuushin.

─ Pensé que la conocerían, había dicho que era su _manager_ ─Kenya terminó de cavar el poso donde seguramente la enterrarían.

Cuando la chica dio su nombre al organizador bajó del escenario con toda calma a pesar de ver que el capitán del equipo con el que trabajaba estaba reunido con su anterior grupo. La paranoia había bajado bastante desde que se encontró con Yagyuu así que poco y nada temía con un encuentro directo, no iban a reconocerle con facilidad si alguien no les daba las pistas.

Y ella no se las entregaría.

Caminó en dirección al Kuranosuke con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, saludó con una reverencia a los dos equipos que le miraban como si se tratara de un muerto viviente y luego desvió su mirada hacía Zaizen, quien ya tenía su teléfono de vuelta en el bolsillo. Esa fue una mala señal, ni siquiera el silencio que había en el grupo de tantos jóvenes había logrado hacerla espantar.

─ ¿Pasa algo?, los noto muy-

─ Dímelo tú, _Yuu-kun._

La voz de Seiichi fue el Apocalipsis.

Ni siquiera supo cuando había comenzado a correr por las escaleras, subiendo parte de la cúpula con una rapidez digna de _Speedy Gonzales_ mientras sus ojos goteaban por el miedo de lo que le llegarían a hacer si la atraparan. Y lamentablemente para ella había escenas que siempre se repetirían, las bienvenidas amenas ocasionadas por bicicletas nuevas que la arrollaban en plena carrera debían ser una especie de cábala cuando comenzaba una vida nueva.

─ ¡Akaya!

─ ¡Lo siento _fukubuchou_!

Fue lo que pudo escuchar antes de perder la conciencia.

 _« Sugar song & bitter step __─ Canción azucarada en tono amargo_ _»_

* * *

 _ **[1]**_ _Argumento de Motto Gakuenasai no Oji-sama (Príncipe de festival de la escuela), juego de Nintendo DS y PS2._

 _ **[2]**_ _Dato según el juego de arriba: El Shitenhouji tiene un "Festival cómico", que asegura a los ganadores del mismo no rendir exámenes finales. Aunque no estoy segura si era propiamente eso último o algo muy parecido, lo siento. (?)_

 _ **[3]**_ _Kyojin: titan, haciendo alusión también a su gran estatura. Ackerman: apellido de Mikasa, de Shingeki no Kyojin._

 _ **[4]**_ _Doctor Who._

 _ **[5]**_ _Sugar song & bitter step __─ COVER by Raon Lee (Kekkai Sensen ending)_

 _El uniforme de la preparatoria del Shiten me lo imaginé como el de Kaijo de Kuroko no Basket, gris y bonito. (?)_


	7. Objetivo VII: Clichés

**Siete**

Me han querido llevar de vacaciones pero me he negado, posiblemente traten de amarrarme y sacarme de todas formas. Si están leyendo esto es por que logré salir con vida.

A modo de recordatorio, ya que una de mis lectoras de fanfiction me lo pidió, les dejo las edades correspondientes:

Akaya – Yuushin: 13-14 años al principio del fanfic; 16-17 años actualmente. Para el resto ocurre lo mismo, la edad canónica aumenta en tres años, así que los que antes estaban en tercero de secundaria ahora tendrían sus 17-18 años.

A todo esto, he estado escribiendo toda la primera parte con _Oblivion_ , _OST_ de _Kekkai Sensen_.

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Quizá un poco de OOC ( **O** ut **O** f **C** haracter), leve. Aparición de OC (Original Character). **Malas palabras** , sarcasmo y diversión al estilo Tenipuri. ¡No habrán sumos de Inui por ahora!, puede leer tranquilamente. ;))

 **The Prince of Tennis/Tennis no Oji-sama © Konomi Takeshi.**

* * *

 _Rose: Adam me ha dicho que siempre ha querido ver las estrellas._

 _El Doctor: Dile que salga y mire al cielo._

 **Doctor Who.**

 **Objetivo VII:** Clichés

Si hubiera recordado al instante en la situación que se encontraba al recuperar la conciencia, de seguro hubiera fingido estar en coma para que la internaran en un hospital y poder escapar durante la noche.

Al abrir los ojos se encandiló con la luz de una sala completamente cerrada, el olor a químicos, la sensación quemante en su rodilla y la presión en su cabeza le informó al instante que había resultado herida luego de que la atropellaran por segunda vez con una maldita bicicleta. Imaginó inmediatamente que se encontraba en la enfermería por la que anteriormente había pasado, recostada penosamente sobre una camilla detrás de un biombo de tela, giró la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados y cometió el grave error de tratar de apoyarse sobre la palma de su mano para incorporarse, se quejó de manera leve, volviendo a recostar la parte superior sobre el acolchado blanco.

─ Pensé que tendríamos que cargar tu cadáver de regreso a casa.

Esa voz en tono burlón la conocía demasiado bien, y por mucho que quiso contestarle con alguna de sus _agraciadas frases_ solo le dio una mirada reprobatoria. Para ella ese chico no tenía remedio, siendo un año mayor era un _infantil flamable_ en cuanto a carácter, prendía hasta con una gota de agua y aunque en ocasiones podía resultar altamente divertido provocarlo, esta no era una. Kenya Oshitari se hizo el ofendido poco después de verla, levantando el mentón al desviar la mirada hacía un lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Yuushin pronto reparó en su camisa blanca, con gotas de sangre arruinándola por completo cerca del hombro y parte de la manga izquierda; suspiró agotada e incómoda, inflando un poco las mejillas de manera infantil antes de hablar.

─ Gracias por traerme a la enfermería ─Kenya desvió la mirada hacía ella bajando la guardia, Daisuke se rió al mirarle─. Como si fuera agradecerte algo, idiota. ¿Dónde está _Kurachin_?

El Oshitari frunció los labios por una milésima de segundo, más, no se vio afectado por el insulto. Yuushin le miró confundida con una ceja en alto, ¿Qué pasaba con las estadísticas?, ¿Se le habían ido al demonio cuando su cabeza chocó contra el piso?, no era normal que el de cabello castaño falso reaccionara de esa manera.

─ Está afuera hablando con los del _Rikkai Dai Fuzoku_ ─pareció disfrutar deletreando cada letra de aquel nombre.

Yuushin se sintió presa de su chillido de pánico interno en cuanto se irguió, importándole bien poco el mareo o el dolor, incluso las ganas estúpidas de devolver el desayuno. Con la mirada nerviosa barrió el lugar, tratando de encontrar alguna vía de escape rápida para su gran estatura y pobre contextura; dio con una ventana pequeña en una de las esquinas más un ducto de ventilación en la parte inferior derecha.

─ Oye Kenya, tú que tienes cuerpo de niña intenta pasar por ese ducto ─el jugador de tercero alzó una ceja y abrió la boca─. Rápido, que no tengo todo el día.

─ ¿Es el mejor insulto que tienes?, de verdad el golpe te afecto.

La _manager_ suspiró, desviando su vista hacía el tenista. Pasó una mano por su rostro y la dejó suspendida sobre su mejilla, en señal de lamentación por el otro quien definitivamente no entendía el problema en el que se encontraba.

─ Escucha, de verdad no tengo tiempo que perder contigo. ¿Por qué no vas a quemar hormiguitas con una lupa?.

─ Lo único que tienes que hacer es salir, no entiendo el problema.

Se cruzó de brazos, ella bajó la vista poniendo un gesto amargo en los labios.

─ ... Larga historia.

Kenya por un momento hasta logró sentirse mal luego de un par de segundos en los que dudaba si hablaba enserio o no. Debía reconocer que poco y nada sabía sobre la otra o sus problemas; tampoco había que ser un genio como para no darse cuenta de que algo sucedía entre ellos, sobretodo por la forma en la que había intentado huir sin resultado más que heridas en la piel por la oportuna aparición del menor del grupo. Dio un paso hacía adelante justo en el momento en el que Kuranosuke entraba por la puerta de la habitación, cerrándola tras de si. Le hizo unas cuantas preguntas a la chica, confirmó otro par de cosas y la ayudó a levantarse para salir de la enfermería a pesar de lo mucho que ella rogó quedarse adentro. Cuando se encontraron con el anaranjado tono de la tarde en Tokio y un gran grupo de personas esperándolos, entre ellas Kirihara rogando en el piso la misericordia de los tres monstruos del Rikkai, Yuushin comenzó a palidecer poco a poco, manteniéndose apegada a la puerta de la enfermería con las manos juntas al frente. Quedándose totalmente estática en su posición, era observada en silencio por sus ex compañeros de equipo, al menos por los que se daban por enterados de quien era ella, pues había solamente uno al que el misterio aún no le era rebelado y, al contrario de lo que Kenya daba como un dramático reencuentro de películas entre antiguos compañeros, el ambiente era mucho más tenso de lo normal. Miró a Shiraishi de reojo, quien lucía tranquilo.

Supuso que él sabía lo que ocurría.

─ Akaya ─siseó Sanada de manera peligrosa.

Inconscientemente Yuushin tembló al mismo tiempo que Kirihara, casi comenzando a llorar de terror.

─ No es necesario que se disculpe, Sanada- _kun._ Ella se atravesó en su camino si lo vemos de manera...

Seiichi Yukimura negó suavemente con su cabeza, mostrando una sonrisa pacífica que espantó a más de uno.

─ _Ie,_ Shiraishi, reglas son reglas. Akaya, discúlpate con la _señorita_.

Para la menor de los Daisuke, en ese mismo momento al capitán del Rikkai le crecían cuernos en la cabeza. Con razón había salido como si nada de una enfermedad que no tenía cura; ¿"El hijo de dios"?, no, ella lo llamaría: El hijo del diablo y tenía pruebas claras para que lo condenaran por brujería también.

El estudiante de diecisiete años avanzó tres puesto hacía adelante, se puso frente a Yuushin hizo una reverencia y soltó una disculpa ácida antes de quedar de pie nuevamente, dirigiéndole la vista de manera directa por primera vez. La chica le miró en silencio casi sonriendo, pensando en que él había mantenido el mismo peinado pero se había vuelto más alto, aunque no tanto como ella. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, aquellos diez míseros centímetros de diferencia en estatura que habían entre ellos terminaron por hacerla enloquecer de la tensión. Una risa que fue en aumento poco a poco se le escapó de los labios sin siquiera tener opción de camuflarla, con una mano en el estómago se dio la vuelta hacía la puerta, comenzando a golpearla con el puño restante al no poder aguantar ni tener la opción de retener el aire en sus pulmones. El cabello suelto plateado se deslizó por su hombro derecho como una cortina al momento en que las lagrimas de dolor se comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

─ _Pupina._

Nioh, quien solo ayer había visto un vídeo de "Mil maneras de morir", nunca se hubiera imaginado ver en vivo y en directo la muerte número diez de la lista. Yagyuu ajustó sus gafas en silencio con dos de sus dedos mientras Marui y Jackal comenzaron a reír también sin saber bien la razón. Yanagi Renji miró a Yukimura quien tenía una sonrisa en su apacible rostro; Sanada solo suspiró cansado ajustando su gorra y Shiraishi comenzó a rascarse la cabeza nervioso sin poder hacer nada, ya la había visto con uno de esos ataques antes, no pudo detenerla nada hasta que pasó media hora y necesitó un tanque de oxígeno. La enfermera de la escuela ese día les dio un sermón de dos horas y la amenaza de que si volvía a ocurrir llamaría a la policía.

Tanto Akaya como Kenya no sabían que rayos estaba ocurriendo ni por que los demás estaban tan tranquilos. El primero miró a su capitán curioso y este solo terminó alzándose de hombros sin darle una respuesta clara, Kenya hizo lo mismo con Shiraishi, pero este solo desvió la mirada de manera falsamente inocente.

─ ¿Dije algo extraño? ─preguntó Kirihara en voz alta.

Yuushin estuvo a punto de echarse al piso para comenzar a rodar dando patadas, fue detenida únicamente por su falda escolar y la voz demandante de Sanada Genichirou al borde de escupir sangre gracias a la úlcera que se le hacía en el estómago.

─ Daisuke Yuushin, detente en este mismo instante.

La risa se apagó de pronto, como si ella tuviera un interruptor en la espalda. Se tomó unos momentos para reponerse, verificar si la venda que rodeaba su cabeza seguía en la misma posición y se giró finalmente, con el rostro serio, mirando desde altura al jugador menor del Rikkai. Shiraishi por poco aplaude las habilidades de domesticación de Sanada. Kirihara pestañeó confundido, se volteó hacía Renji, luego hacía Yuushin y finalmente hacía Renji otra vez e, indicándola con su dedo índice, abrió la boca.

─ ¿D-Daisuke Yuushin? ─preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

─ Daisuke Yuushin ─asintió Yukimura con una sonrisa.

Akaya se volteó hacia la chica, mirándola con algo de desconfianza para terminar suspirando cansado y rascándose la cabeza con la mano izquierda.

─ Que extraña... _coincidencia_ ─soltó de manera insegura.

Yagyuu ocultó su risa en una tos falsa. Nioh se volteó a mirarlo.

─ Es la segunda vez que me atropellas con una bicicleta, _Robin_.

─ ¿Segunda vez? ─tanto Yukimura como Renji preguntaron en voz alta.

─ ¡¿Eh?!

─ ¿Cómo podemos calificar esto? ─Nioh quería comenzar con el pre-infarto de Akaya.

─ "Pubertad" por un cien por ciento.

─ Renji... ─Yukimura parecía estarse divirtiendo.

─ "Pubertad" por un ochenta por ciento y "extranjero" por un veinte por ciento ─corrigió Yuushin con una sonrisa.

Yanagi abrió los labios con sorpresa y poco tardó en curvar sus labios de igual forma. Kirihara estaba a punto de comenzar a quitarse todos los pelos de la cabeza solo con las manos al no poder creerse lo que sucedía, para él y conociendo a su equipo, fácilmente podrían estar armando una _muy buena broma_ , sin embargo, aquel detalle de su relación solo era conocido entre ellos y ese _ambiente familiar_ con un completo desconocido que les apoyara era extraño.

─ ¿Yuu- _kun_? ─volvió a preguntar en voz baja.

─ Si no me crees, vamos a la cancha y te lo demuestro.

Pronto la Daisuke ajustó un par de gafas redondas en el puente de su nariz con los dedos, haciéndolas brillar producto de la luz que entraba por las ventanas. Tanto Kenya como Shirashi se preguntaron de donde carajos las había sacado así de la nada.

─ P-pero Yuu- _kun_ no juega tenis...

─ Han pasado tres años Akaya, ser _manager_ de un equipo no es lo único que sé hacer ahora.

Para el Rikkai, la crecida chica ahora brillaba como un astro frente a ellos, Yukimura mostró una divertida sonrisa mientras comenzaba a hacer planes futuros para ella y el equipo, tanto como para rememorar viejos tiempos como a manera de castigo por dejarlos en una fecha tan importante. El jugador de segundo solo abrió la boca mirándola de manera incrédula antes de que, tanto Shiraishi como Kenya, se echaran a reír durante un momento corto, terminando por ser reprendidos por la _manager_ de uno ochenta con el puño en alto, amenazando con golpearlos si seguían. Otra vez, los de la preparatoria enemiga se vieron confundidos.

─ Quizá mañana, son casi las seis y los demás nos esperan afuera.

El capitán del Shitenhouji soltó la bomba y Yuushin solo logró poner una cara de espanto, sacó el celular del bolsillo de su chaleco solo para verificar antes de hacer una reverencia a manera de despedida. Los otros dos jugadores hicieron lo mismo, debían reunirse con los demás antes de volver al hotel.

─ Yuushin.

La voz de Yukimura resonó en las paredes, ella se volteó al instante.

─ Espero que nos veamos mañana ─comentó con una sonrisa.

La Daisuke volvió a temblar, hace tiempo no sabía lo que era el verdadero miedo. Yukimura Seiichi de verdad era un monstruo, estaba segura que hasta los demonios le temían.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ Estoy seguro haberla visto en algún otro sitio.

Un jugador de la preparatoria de Shiba se detuvo a media caminata en conjunto con los de su equipo, su compañero de dobles le miró, soltó una broma y terminó por ser golpeado con una fuerte patada en la espalda baja. No hubo quejas, preocupaciones ni reprimendas, solo silencio, estaban acostumbrados a las muestras de _amor violento_ entre esos dos y a decir verdad, el primer año de secundaría las habían extrañado bastante. Como Kentaro y Amane se quedaron para finalizar su tercer año en el Rokkaku, tuvieron algo de paz aburrida, una que usaron para entrenar más duro y quedarse con el cuarto puesto en los nacionales del año pasado.

─ Yukimura- _kun_ me había contado algo de que era su _manager_.

Saeki habó con una mano bajo su mentón, analizando un poco la conversación que tuvieron fuera de la enfermería antes de irse. Más de alguno se preguntó de donde se conocían esos dos, pero nada de respuestas obtuvieron, seguiría siendo un profundo misterio.

─ ¿ _Manager_ del Rikkai? ─Kentaro habló en voz alta.

Para el ex-capitán del Rokkaku no conocerla era grave, sobretodo considerando sus ganas de brillar y ser popular, definitivamente semejante mujer no podría haber pasado por alto su radar de _bellezas_ a menos de que ella sufriera del síndrome del "Patito Feo", e incluso así, la recordaría perfectamente. Meditó en silencio, concentrándose profundamente como si estuviera jugando un partido de tenis contra su propio cerebro y solo logró dar con un resultado.

Resultado que le sacó una carcajada e hizo al resto mirarlo de manera extraña. Aoi Kentaro, diecisiete años, primer año de preparatoria, ahora de cabello corto café oscuro, se había vuelvo oficialmente demente.

─ ¿Qué ocurre? ─Itsuki encontró una pausa en medio de la carcajada para hacer la pregunta.

─ Re-recordé a la niña que se le acercó a Bane- _san_ en las semifinales de las nacionales que ganó Seigaku.

─ ¿Niña? ─Amane pronto también comenzó a reírse.

─ Ah, la de "puedo vernos juntos... para siempre" ─Kisarasu siguió con el chiste.

─ ¡Esa, esa!

Risa general que Kurobane no acompañó por estar demasiado ocupado tratando de recordar la situación en sí. Se rascó la nuca con la mano derecha algo nervioso al encontrar el punto de "situaciones vergonzosas guardadas automáticamente" y trató de hacer silencio sin obtener resultados.

─ Es demasiado diferente, Kentaro ─alegó.

─ Bane- _san_ tiene razón... sin embargo, ella ha sido la única niña que vimos con el Rikkai y no olvidemos lo que dijo Yukimura- _kun._

─ Deberíamos estar hablando lo del _stand._

Itsuki trajo al equipo de regreso a la realidad. Terminaron el tema con un simple "preguntémosle mañana" y siguieron revisando la idea para el puesto temático: _Beach Hut_. Que vendieran algo de helado, _grilled corn_ a pedido de Kurobane, _Yakisoba_ y pusieran un ambiente más bien "playero" podrían crear algo distinto a lo que armarían otras escuelas sin preocuparse en aventurarse a algo que no podrían manejar. Ya bastantes veces habían confundido la pequeña caseta de la playa que tenían en secundaria con un local de comida, tenían algo más de experiencia trabajando juntos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zaizen ignoró las quejas de Kintaro sobre tener hambre por décimo sexta vez cuando la puerta de la habitación que compartían se abrió de par en par, como si le hubiesen dado una patada. Ambos jóvenes levantaron la vista y observaron a Yuushin con interés, traía una camiseta sin mangas llena de pequeños dinosaurios de colores, unos pantalones cortos grises y unas pantuflas de conejito rosa. El otro de segundo se hubiera burlado del conjunto pero sabía que aquello no la amedrentaría.

─ Olvidé darles el beso de buenas noches.

Hikaru se cubrió el rostro con la mano y Kintaro saltó cama abajo, poco le faltó para rodar en el piso y llegar primero a lugar donde se encontraba la _manager,_ estirando las manos de paso para que le entregaran su bien merecido bocadillo nocturno.

─ Ya era hora, tenía hambre.

─ Kin- _chan_ , el "beso de buenas noches" no es comida.

─ Entonces no lo quiero ─se cruzó de brazos y volteó el rostro.

Mala elección. El próximo capitán del Shitenhouji se puso nuevamente los audífonos sobre la cabeza para evitar escuchar el drama de siempre, poco interés tenía de grabar esos asuntos luego de verlos tantas veces e incluso hacer un compilado antes de salir de vacaciones. Yuushin entrecerró los ojos al estirar una de sus manos y apuntar con su dedo índice la frente del más bajo de los tres. El salvaje pelirrojo alzó las cejas sorprendido, dio un salto hacía atrás y se metió a la cama, cubriéndose con las cobijas hasta la cabeza mientras temblaba de miedo.

─ _Técnica de asesinato..._

─ ¡No!, ¡No quiero morir!, ¡Perdóname la vida _nee-chan_!, ¡No uses la _técnica de asesinato de un dedo_ conmigo!, ¡Prometo ser bueno!

─ No puedo creer que eso siga funcionando contigo y con Shiraishi- _senpai_

La chica se alzó de hombros con una sonrisa floja, era una táctica conveniente para cuando su infinita paciencia se veía colmada y Shiraishi no estaba para hacerle entrar en razón, aunque ella misma no sabía como había nacido lo del "dedo asesino". Luego de calmar a Kintaro, preguntarles si necesitaban algo más e indicarles "las salidas de emergencia" cual azafata en un avión, se fue a su habitación, dos cuartos más allá. Tooyama se tardó un rato en quedarse dormido y al ver que Zaizen poco caso le hacía no le quedó otra que meterse a la cama, sin embargo, el _adicto a internet_ no pudo desprenderse de su computadora hasta altas horas de la noche y, cerca de las tres de la mañana, tuvo que bajar al primer piso de la residencia Daisuke para beber un vaso con agua. Estaba acostumbrado al calor de Osaka, pero el clima de la ciudad esta noche no le dejaba dormir.

─ Ah, lo siento.

 _Bendita sorpresa_ , retrocedió sus pasos en cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta. Había visto la luz de la cocina prendida así que imagino que sería la _horrorosa_ madre de la chica y estuvo bien lejos, lo único que había allí era un joven adulto de aproximadamente veinticinco años, un porte de uno noventa y ocho de estatura, cabello oscuro largo medio ondulado y gafas grandes sobre la vista gris aburrida. Era pálido, parecía cansado o haber llegado hace pocos momentos a la casa, pues aún vestía de manera casi formal a pesar de la hora. Al ver al jugador del Shitenhouji solo alzó la vista y mostró una sonrisa, una bastante extraña.

─ ¿Kirihara Akaya? ─preguntó, ladeando la cabeza.

El estudiante negó ligeramente, manteniéndose en el marco de la puerta.

─ Zaizen Hikaru, soy del equipo del...

─ Equipo de tenis del Shitenhouji donde Yuu está de _manager_ ─completó, alzó sus hombros y negó con la cabeza─. Siento la confusión; Daisuke Saitou, soy su hermano mayor. Acabo de llegar, ¿Te he despertado?

Ahora sabía por que le había resultado extraña, era una mueca astuta, casi burlona, una que hacía total contraste con la formalidad de sus palabras. Hizo una reverencia solo por cordialidad y aceptó el vaso de jugo que le tendían con un poco de mala gana; hasta ahora solo conocían a la madre y con Yuushin tan habladora como era sobre su vida personal, estaba con las emociones divididas: cincuenta por ciento asustado, cincuenta por ciento ansioso.

─ Así que, Zaizen- _kun_ ─el estudiante levantó la vista de su refresco─, ¿Eres la pareja de Yuu o... la _Tooyama Kintaro_ , que está durmiendo arriba?

En un nivel de amenaza del uno al cinco, para Hikaru, el chico que estaba al otro extremo de la mesa sonriéndole como si nada representaba definitivamente un diez. Solo alzó una ceja en silencio, dejando el vaso de cristal suspendido sobre sus labios, tratando de adivinar que cosa quería sacarle en realidad.

─ Vamos, no te lo tomes a mal, estoy-

─ Yo por un momento creí que eras el amante joven de la dueña de casa.

Sinceridad hiriente o no, hizo callar a Saitou durante un segundo, por que pronto mostró una sonrisa complacida y le invitó sentarse con él a la mesa de la cocina estilo americana. Palabras hubieron pocas en comparación a la confianza que el mayor le brindaba a pesar de venir conociéndolo de la nada, el estudiante imaginó algo así como si hubiese pasado la prueba de aceptación dentro de la familia. La conversación sobre cosas banales de la escuela, universidad, trabajo y vida hubieron como siempre, silencios de a ratos al no saber como continuar. Más, Zaizen Hikaru pronto se hizo la idea de indagar en algo que no tenía del todo claro, no es que fuera un _metiche_ pero le gustaba agotar las posibilidades. Saitou lo detectó al momento y solo pudo sonreír.

─ La _manager_... ─comenzó, tratando de hacerse el desinteresado.

─ Como su hermano sonará vergonzoso decir que ella a penas me muestra sus sentimientos ─se alzó de hombros tranquilo, dejando sus anteojos sobre la mesa─. Creo que es parte de la "maldición familiar", es gracioso lo difícil que resulta saber si hablamos enserio o solo estamos bromeando.

Zaizen no tuvo objeciones con la última afirmación, hasta a él le costaba entender el _sofisticado nivel de sarcasmo_ de la _manager_. A menos cuando hablaba de manera _normal_ , por que la cosa cambiaba cuando insultaba de manera directa a Oshitari. Ladeó un poco la cabeza tratando de acomodarla en su mano, el del frente parecía querer seguir hablando.

─ La única persona con la que tenía un vínculo emocional más fuerte es con nuestra abuela materna, pero cuando Yuu y _el señor Ugetsu_ se fueron a Londres, lo más probable es que se debilitara ─suspiró, desviando la mirada gris hacía un punto invisible─. Curioso, ¿No?. Su personalidad _pasivo-agresiva_ la ponen como alguien extrovertida, sin embargo, es todo lo contrario. Es reservada y cuidadosa, hasta planificadora, cuando tenga mi edad lo más probable es que acople su personalidad a la mía para poder sobrevivir al mundo... si es que ya no lo ha hecho.

Con sus dedos tomó las gafas de encima de la mesa, comenzando a limpiarlas con una de las mangas de su camisa blanca. El escolar se echó en el respaldo de la silla, observándolo en silencio con los ojos entrecerrados, algo no le calzaba.

─ ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?, tu mismo habías dicho que no la conoces del todo ─se cruzó de brazos, Saitou negó con su dedo.

─ Error, dije que ella no me mostraba sus sentimientos. Leer su patrón de personalidad es bastante simple, además ─agregó─. Fuiste tú el que buscaba este tipo de conversación de manera bastante directa, estupidez que admiro para ser solo un crío. Si hiciste la pregunta asumo que estás preparado para la respuesta, incluso si tú y el chico de arriba comparten un vínculo casi nulo con mi hermana.

─ ¿Eso no es lo mismo que ventilar la vida privada de alguien?

─ ¿Ahora nos ponemos moralistas?, pero que contraste eres, Zaizen Hikaru. Con razón Yuu te trajo durante dos semanas. Eres altamente divertido, no eres capaz de hacerle las preguntas a ella pero tratas de sacarme información.

Frunció el entrecejo molesto, dispuesto a levantarse del asiento para irse a la cama. El mayor volvió a sonreír, y, con un gesto pausado, puso los anteojos de marco oscuro otra vez en su vista.

─ Sólo me estoy metiendo contigo, vamos, quedan muchas cosas sin responder ─comenzó, enumerando con los dedos de su mano izquierda─. La razón por la que ella tiene el cabello gris, imagino que es por alguna moda o simplemente gusto personal, ¿Por qué se fue a Osaka y no volvió a Tokio donde estaba su antigua escuela?, nuestros padres se detestan y él quedó con la custodia de Yuu, supongo que prefirió volver a la antigua compañía donde trabajaba que toparse con nuestra madre en el supermercado. Con respecto a tu última pregunta y heridas de mi hermana, la respuesta que te la di en cuanto entraste a esta cocina.

Zaizen ladeó la cabeza curioso.

─ ¿Kirihara Akaya?

─ No es que ella sea tímida, _tiene miedo de relacionarse con la gente_ ─suspiró─. En fin, creo que es tarde y deberías irte a la cama.

Aunque trató de seguir hablando, el hermano mayor de la _manager_ solo le deseaba "buenas noches". Supuso que tendría que seguir con su investigación para el día siguiente.

Y él que no quería meterse en la vida de _una tipa tan problemática_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La mañana siguiente se repitió con total normalidad al día anterior: lucha para sacar a Kintaro de la cama, pelea por el baño, pelea por el desayuno y trayecto tranquilo hasta la estación de metro para llegar al complejo deportivo. Esta vez no pasarían a recoger a Shiraishi y al resto pues habían quedado de reunirse en los ratos libres que quedaran, tanto en el almuerzo como por la tarde si es que no habían inconvenientes; hoy se comenzaría a trabajar ya en los _stands_ correspondientes a cada escuela, seleccionando materiales y delegando responsabilidades. Los dos de segundo desviaron su camino de manera temprana, esperando fuera de la sala de conferencias al resto del equipo de tenis con el que pasarían las dos semanas restantes trabajando.

─ Olvidé preguntar...

Murmuró la _manager_ , colocando una mano bajo su mentón al tiempo que fijaba la vista en el techo. Zaizen solo desvió la vista al sentir el movimiento del cuerpo parado a su lado, traía los audífonos pequeños puestos y poco había logrado escuchar; ante la señal de su acompañante se los quitó, dejándolos colgados por el cable detrás de su cuello.

─ ¿Si?

─ Olvidé preguntar que preparatoria de Shiba era en especifico.

Hikaru meditó por un momento alzando una ceja, no era normal que a Daisuke Yuushin se le pasaran ese tipo de detalles importantes, por lo general estaba igual de bien informada que Konjiki Koharu.

─ ¿Qué? ─preguntó casi ofendida.

─ Creo que también olvidé el nombre ─mintió con una sonrisita.

Yuushin entrecerró los ojos.

─ ¿Acaso quieres mo-?

─ ¡Ah!, ¡Zaizen-kun!, ¡Llegaste temprano!

El de segundo saludó como si nada, con una mano en alto y un apretón en cuanto Kentaro estuvo justo al frente de ellos e inmediatamente, la vista del último se posó en la más alta, examinándola con suma atención mientras comenzaba sus planes de conquista. Al antiguo capitán del Rokkaku no se le quitaban las malas costumbres ni la pésima suerte con el género femenino.

─ Daisuke Yuushin, _manager_ ─se presentó con el rostro serio.

─ Oh, tú eras Daisuke- _san_ ─meditó un poco incómodo ante el tono que ella ocupó─. Aoi Kentaro, sub-capitán de la preparatoria Rokkaku de Shiba, supe del accidente de ayer, ¿Estás bien?

Yuushin pronto tembló, ¿Había escuchado bien?. Sin quererlo apretó el hombro de Zaizen con fuerza. Kentaro le miró dudoso, debatiéndose entre si le dolía el estómago o había visto el fantasma de su abuelo muerto en una guerra.

─ ¿Ro-Rokkaku? ─si quiera movió los labios.

─ Si, Rokkaku... ─murmuró el de primero sin lograr entender─. ¿Ocurre algo?

─ ¡Oh, Kentaro!

─ ¡Ah, Bane- _san_!, ¡Saeki- _san_!

Si su vida no era una comedia para alguien más, definitivamente era un cliché mal elaborado de una estudiante universitaria escribiendo fantasías sobre su vida en alguna cosa que le gustara. Giró un poco la vista a duras penas sin reparar siquiera en que Zaizen se había apartado de ella para quitarse de su agarre, una sonrisa nerviosa, ojos bien abiertos y sudor bajando por su frente fue todo lo que hubo al descubrir lo bastardo que era el destino. Ambos estudiantes se acercaron al grupo de los tres primeros, poniendo la vista en la mujer del grupo con duda. Yuushin chilló de manera interna en cuanto hizo contacto visual directo con su _crush_ de la niñez, Kurobane Harukaze se presentó sin pensarlo con una mueca amigable.

Hikaru no fue el único en detectar que había algo raro con la _manager_ al ver que aún tenía una mueca estúpida en el rostro y se había limitado a quedar en silencio.

─ _¿Manager?_

 _Cargando..._

 _Conectando al raciocinio de Daisuke Yuushin._

 _Proceso finalizado, ya puede comenzar a gritar histéricamente._

— Me llamo _manager_ del club de tenis y mi profesión es Daisuke Yuushin.

Kurobane fue presa de un _Dèjá vu_ antes de soltar una carcajada extraña que el resto del grupo acompañó por un par de segundos. Luego de un silencio mortal, conversaciones ligeras entre los integrantes del equipo de tenis, interrogantes que no fueron respondidas por la de segundo y una calmada entrada a la sala de conferencia para poner en orden las cosas del día anterior, la mayoría se resignó a dar ideas o simplemente apoyarlas. Se escogió al encargado de lidiar con el comité del festival, se designaron las personas encargadas de cada área y pronto ya se encontraban camino al patio, cerca de una pista de atletismo, donde estaba su lugar designado para montar el local.

Lugar amplio de dos secciones, separadas por un bandejón central que sería ocupado con mesones para los puestos de comida al aire libre, cada uno supuso que en los días posteriores sería instalado una especie de toldo en aquella zona para cubrir del sol a los visitantes. Por el lado izquierdo, la primera fila de la esquina de puestos la encabezaba el lugar del Rikkai y, justo al frente, al lado mismo de un espacio reservado para un _stand_ del comité, se encontraba el _Beach Hut_ del Rokkaku. Los stand menores y de escuelas iban en ese mismo orden zigzaguéate hasta llegar al final terminando con el Seigaku y el Yamabuki. El lado derecho estaba exclusivamente reservado para los dos único locales del Hyotei; conociendo a Atobe Keigo no era imposible imaginar que el lugar de mayor tamaño sería dedicado para una de sus excentricidades de niño rico.

No hubieron quejas, los espacios que les habían otorgado eran justos y a muchos no pareció interesarles el asunto de la disposición de las escuelas. Sin embargo, para Zaizen no fue sorpresa ver a su compañera de club actuando otra vez de manera extraña, manteniéndose alejada del grupo y a la vez escondida de algo o alguien. Ni siquiera se acercó a preguntar que le sucedía, imaginó que no le respondería aunque le insistiera con una vara picándole le mejilla todo el santo día.

Y en parte imaginaba que el asunto tenía que ver con el espacio vacío del Rikkai.

— Podríamos comenzar a trabajar desde ya —Kentaro, el _secretario_ designado observaba un papel con suma atención—. Deberíamos instalar un toldo primero para que no nos dé insolación, hay uno en la bodega del complejo y...

— ¡Yo voy!

O alguien era muy amable, estaba muy entusiasmada por trabajar o simplemente quería huir lo más rápido posible. Yuushin ya iba a mitad de camino para cuando los demás se dieron cuenta y, aunque Saeki trató de detenerla llamándola por su apellido, no hubo caso. La mujer del grupo iba como puesta en un riel, sin intención alguna de esperar a alguien o devolverse. Ahora que tenía la posibilidad de huir de una situación incómoda lo haría.

— ¡Eh!, ¡Espera!

Conocía demasiado bien esa voz medio rasposa como para girarse a voltear. Soltó una especie de rosario mental de insultos en todos los idiomas conocidos en cuanto los pies se le clavaron al piso cual ancla mientras Kurobane Harukaze, quien traía un papel entre las manos, se le acercaba a trote lento para alcanzarla. Cuando el chico le dio una especie de palmadita en la espalda, con un regaño amistoso de paso, giró el rostro en expresión cero. Los aburridos fijándose en la alta figura de facciones más maduras que antaño, ya no tenía que alzar el rostro para verle y de cierta forma comenzó a pensar porquerías sobre lo maravillosa que era pubertad.

— Kurobane Harukaze.

Se presentó en cuanto retomaron la caminata, Yuushin pronto fue presa de una risita estúpida que alcanzó a ocultar de manera ágil con su nombre.

— Da-Daisuke Yuushin, _manager_ del club de tenis —la voz le tembló, tuvo que carraspear para recuperar el control—. No era necesario...

— Al fin dijiste la frase en el orden correcto —se burló con una sonrisa, ella entrecerró los ojos—. Y si, es necesario, no puedo dejar que hagas todo el trabajo y te lastimes. Aparte de eso ni siquiera te diste el tiempo de escuchar las instrucciones de Kentaro, rayos, eres un verdadero desastre.

— ¿Crees que me den una medalla por eso? —se alzó de hombros—. La quiero con chocolate dentro, como las que vienen con _descuento_.

— ¡ _Davide_ eso es-!

La chica de uno ochenta y cabello ceniza alcanzó a saltar hacía un lado al momento justo en el que Kurobane hizo el amague de levantar la pierna para darle una patada en la espalda baja. El chico se detuvo en silencio segundos después, mirándola con los ojos abiertos y soltando una risita nerviosa a manera de disculpa. Había estado cerca.

— L-lo siento, es la costumbre.

— U-umh...

Yuushin hizo nota mental del asunto sumiéndose en un silencio incómodo hasta que llegaron a la cúpula donde se encontraba la bodega. Caminaron por los pasillos, dieron unas cuantas vueltas y cuando llegaron a la gran puerta metálica en color verde petróleo, se encontraron con la sorpresa de que no la abrirían antes de las once de la mañana pues el encargado de las llaves venía atrasado. Harukaze miró la hora en su móvil antes de girar su rostro a la menor; faltaban veinte minutos y los aprovecharía en disculparse.

— ¿Quieres un café o algo?

La _manager_ por poco salta en su puesto. Llevó una mano sobre su pecho y asintió en silencio.

— Solo si no tratas de golpearme otra vez.

Kurobane se rió de manera culpable.

El camino a la cafetería fue corto, igual de silencioso pero menos incómodo. El jugador de Rokkaku compró una bebida cola y Yuushin pidió un _expresso_ mediano que el primero no le permitió pagar por su cuenta; se sentaron en una de las mesas cuadradas cercanas, evitando hacer contacto visual de manera mutua durante algún tiempo. Sin embargo, pronto el más alto fijó su vista en ella una vez le hubo dado un sorbo a la lata que tenía sobre los labios, analizándola, tratando de hacer memoria.

— Sé que va a sonar _cliché_ pero... ¿Nos conocemos de alguna parte? —Yuushin desvió su vista hacía él en el momento, haciendo una mueca extraña con los labios—. Siento que te he visto _antes_.

La de diecisiete años se escondió tras su vaso de café antes de responder, desviando la mirada hacía una esquina.

— Soy uno de _Los cinco jinetes del Apocalipsis._

Kurobane arqueó una ceja, esperó al menos dos minutos y luego su boca se abrió al límite de lo imposible. No pudo evitar indicarla con el dedo índice de su mano derecha de forma exagerada sin poder creérselo, aún terminando de atar todos los cabos que pudieron haberlos conectado en el pasado.

 _«_ _Somos los cinco jinetes del Apocalipsis: Hambre, peste, muerte, guerra y Toño. Ese es mi hermano el rarito, mamá me obliga a traerlo._ _»_

— ¡Tú eres la del...!

— Si, siento eso y lo de... "puedo vernos juntos" —llevó una mano detrás de su nuca, sin volver la vista hacía el mayor—. Era una niña, no te lo tomes enserio, es vergonzoso. De hecho, olvida todo —habló con confianza esta vez, posando sus grises ojos en los caoba del otro. Kurobane enderezó su espalda sorprendido—. Daisuke Yuushin, puedes decirme Yuushin o Yuu, _manager_ del equipo de tenis de la preparatoria Shitenhouji.

 _Sorpresa_. Por un momento Kurobane se debatió entre si aceptar la mano o no que ella le tendía a modo de _nueva introducción_ solo por el asombro que ella le había causado al ponerse tan seria de un momento a otro. Si esa hubiera sido su _primera impresión_ sobre Daisuke Yuushin, ni siquiera se hubiese detenido a pensar que la conocía de otro sitio. Inconscientemente, la imagen de la niña pequeña de oscuro cabello rizado se fue borrando de su cabeza para grabar a la que tenía frente ahora mismo: ceño ligeramente fruncido, espalda recta, vista directa y cabello gris. Terminó estrechando la mano con una sonrisa amigable.

— Kurobane Harukaze, titular del equipo de tenis de la preparatoria Rokkaku —trató de mantener la solemnidad del asunto, pero la mueca que ella tenía puesta fue demasiado—. Ah, no te preocupes por eso, fue gracioso y es una anécdota que no me canso nunca de contar.

— ¿Ah?, ¿Qué cosa?, si apenas te conozco. _Tshé,_ eres un _senpai_ de lo más raro —se quejó desviando la mirada y bebiendo café.

El jugador de dobles volvió a soltar otra risa y la _manager_ no salió nunca de su papel de "hacerse la desentendida". Para cuando observaron el reloj nuevamente decidieron pararse de la mesa y regresar a la bodega, aunque ella ni siquiera había terminado la bebida caliente y seguramente le quedaría deshacerse de ella para poder cargar con el toldo hasta el lugar donde estaban trabajando.

— ¿Si digo otro chiste malo y tratas de golpearme puedo cobrarme otro café?

Yuushin era de _confianzas rápidas_ y era una lástima que Kurobane le diera en el gusto.

— La siguiente vez te aseguro que te llegará el golpe de lleno.

 _Cliché_.

El de último año intentó darle una palmada en la espalda, ella adelantó un paso justo fuera de la puerta de la bodega y terminó chocando con una figura de camisa blanca, no derramó ninguna gota de café sobre el otro gracias a que alcanzó a tomar el envase con ambas manos. El acompañante de la otra persona, chico alto de gorra y cabello café oscuro, se volteó al instante para mirar a los culpables.

Yuushin agrandó una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro, incluso antes de que el rostro con gafas se volteara a verla con cierta molestia. Eishirou Kite se tardó medio segundo para saber por que la _atractiva extranjera_ no se había disculpado con él aún.

— Pero si es _Eichin._

 _Apocalipsis._

Tanto Kai como Kurobane se mantuvieron al margen mientras sentían como un aura, que hacía perfecta competencia con un agujero negro, rodeaba a esos dos mientras se observaban de manera directa. Kite ajustó sus gafas haciéndolas brillar y Yuushin solo le dio un sorbo a su café antes ofrecerle al otro, con una sonrisa amable que rayaba en lo falso.

— ¿Perdiste tus modales, _ame-chan_? [1] —ni siquiera se molestó en apartar el envase.

— No los perdí, solo no sé donde los dejé, igual que tu... ¿Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza?

El vice-capitán del Higa puso una mano sobre su boca y retrocedió dos pasos de manera imperceptible al momento en que la _manager_ se puso a reír, indicando la cabeza de Kite con uno de sus dedos. Kurobane no supo por qué pero imitó al otro chico, algo le decía que iban a necesitar un teléfono con el número de algún hospital... o morgue.

— ¿Cabello blanco?, ¿Ahora que sigue?, ¿Te sacarás fotos con poca ropa mostrando tus tatuajes y las subirás a la red para ganar dinero? [2] —se alzó de hombros—. Estoy decepcionado.

— _Eichin_ me quería ver con una tanguita diminuta, creo que voy a vomitar.

— Primero que me aplaste un elefante a asumir una cosa tan desagradable.

— La última vez te comiste una Gouya, _Eishirou_.

Y ahí estaba la fuente de todos sus traumas de la niñez: bebiendo un _expresso_ y llamándole perdedor indiscriminadamente, mostrando una sonrisita luego de usar ese _especialmente_ molesto tono cantarín que bien sabia lo mucho que Kite detestaba. Sin duda, Yuushin era tan empática como una espina en el trasero de un burro atómico.

— No aceptaré ningún tipo de apuesta, especialmente si viene de tí.

El capitán del Higa Chuu no era tan estúpido como para creer ciegamente en Daisuke Yuushin otra vez. Reconocía su derrota, no tenía para que mentir y mucho menos con Kai cerca, el otro chico le daba igual.

— ¿Estás resentido por la vez que te convencí de comprar ese "tatuador casero con laser"?

Eishirou ni siquiera respondió, solo se ajustó la gafas, se dio la vuelta y le dijo a Kai que se moviera, este último alcanzó a despedirse con una de sus manos antes de que el otro jugador le reprendiera. La manager se cruzó de brazos en el momento justo en el que Harukaze se decidía a acercarse al ver que todo estaba fuera de peligro.

— ¿De dónde conoces a Kite?

Duda, sorpresa, no pudo evitar mirarla con atención, ella solo le dedicó una sonrisa misteriosa antes de picarle la mejilla con su dedo índice.

— _Spoilers._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kirihara se removió en la silla donde dormía casi colgando de espaldas, con los brazos sobre el estómago y la boca abierta dejando escapar un ronquido suave, a la vez que un hilillo de saliva ponía en clara evidencia que se encontraba en un sueño profundo. Gruñó de pronto, frunciendo el entrecejo antes de removerse en su posición otra vez mientras murmuraba nombres extranjeros, llamaba al _trickster_ y reclamaba algo a la antigua _manager_ del club de tenis.

Yanagi Renji no se movió desde su cómoda posición, sentado frente a él con un libro entre sus manos, hasta que el menor se fue al piso luego de un movimiento brusco. Solo un quejido salió de su boca antes de levantarse, sobándose la mitad de la cara con su mano media adormilada. Akaya apoyó uno de sus brazos encima de la mesa de la sala de conferencias para poder levantarse y mirar de mala manera al jugador de datos. Cuando él había llegado estaba solo, nada le costaba despertarlo para que no hubiese ocurrido eso.

— ¿Otra vez la pesadilla de presidentes muertos y el bigote mexicano?

Si Kirihara no lo conociera bien hubiera creído que Renji se estaba burlando de él. Solo asintió en silencio, sentándose en la silla donde antes dormitaba, limpiando de paso su rostro con el antebrazo.

— Pudo haberme despertado, Yanagi- _senpai_ —comentó ofendido.

— Estas cosas no pasarían si no te quedarás hasta altas horas de la noche jugando videojuegos.

 _Touché._ El menor omitió cualquier posible comentario y el de último año solo cerró el libro que leía con un movimiento simple, lo dejó sobre la mesa para luego dirigir su mirada hacía Akaya, observándolo con atención mientras él retrocedía con la espalda hasta toparse con el límite de su silla.

— ¿Cuánto planeas seguir escondido aquí dentro?

Kirihara torció el gesto.

— N-no estaba escondiéndome, tenía sueño y vine a dormir.

Mentirle a Yanagi Renji era cosas que unos pocos hacían creyendo que le ganarían, Akaya prácticamente ni se esforzaba en ello y aún así tenía la esperanza de que al menos esta vez, le creyera para que le dejara en paz. Lamentablemente, su milagro no ocurrió y lo único que recibió fue una mirada severa silenciosa.

— Akaya...

— ¡Pues ella también debería venir a disculparse!, ¡No soy el único!, _¡Moh!,_ ¡Ni siquiera ha venido a vernos en todo lo que va de la mañana!

El tenista de datos mostró una sonrisa, él iba a hablar del trabajo que no estaba haciendo en el _stand_ , situación por la que Genichirou se enojaría. Tendría que ajustar sus datos en el tiempo libre y poner en nueva observación a su _aprendiz retornada_.

— Ella anda haciendo su trabajo con Kurobane... Harukaze.

No había terminado la frase cuando el diablillo había salido corriendo, abriendo la puerta de la sala de par en par para dirigirse a dios sabe donde. Yanagi Renji tomó su libro y se encaminó hacia la puerta en silencio, en cuanto tomó el pomo para abrirla observó a las tres figuras que se encontraban de pie justo afuera; no era necesario averiguar lo que había pasado.

— _Kirihara_ , Renji —saludó Yuushin de manera escueta.

Kurobane hizo lo mismo, manteniendo una larga caja entre sus brazos. Un toldo, dedujo Yanagi con simpleza antes de devolver el saludo y mantener la atención puesta en el más pequeño del grupo para prevenir cualquier futuro desastre.

— Yuushin —se limitó a contestar Akaya en tono dudoso.

Se le hacía raro escuchar su apellido saliendo de los labios de ella, sobretodo cuando la única vez que lo había utilizado fue el día que se fue. Hubo un corto silencio que Yanagi rompió de manera tranquila mirando a la pareja.

— Almorzaremos a las 13:30 con Yukimura y Genichirou.

— Me aseguraré de que lo recuerde.

Yuushin estuvo a punto de darle un codazo a Kurobane si no fuera por que tenía un perfecto control sobre sus instintos de asesinato.

Se despidieron y se fueron, Akaya quedó en silencio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[1]** _"Ame" es caramelo, "chan" es el honorífico para mujeres de menor rango-edad. Kite lo usa como un insulto._

 **[2]** _Referencia a las "_ _Suicide Girl's"_ _._

 _CAPÍTULO SUPER LARGO! el próximo creo que tardará en llegar, sin embargo, estoy a media revisión de uno de los extras que escribí y que creo será la próxima entrega._

 _¿Han visto como se ríe Kuro Tetsurou en la segunda temporada de HQ?, pues, sí me la imaginé riéndose. Igual de enferma. (?) Mientras escribía la parte del Rokkaku ME HA DADO UN HAMBRE, el Yakisoba es tan delicioso, mañana mismo voy a ir a comprar un poco. XD_

 _Basé el carácter de Saitou un poco en Imayoshi Shouichi de KnB, es un pj que me agrada bastante a pesar de que lo vean como un maldito manipulador. Me gusta esa parte de él que da lecciones con métodos poco convencionales y que, a pesar de todo, nunca pierda el amor por sus compañeros de equipo._


	8. Extras

**Extras**

 _He sufrido mucho con las siguientes partes, mi computador crasheó mientras escribía Y SE ME HA BORRADO TODO –llora-_

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Quizá un poco de OOC ( **O** ut **O** f **C** haracter), leve. Aparición de OC (Original Character). **Malas palabras** , sarcasmo y diversión al estilo Tenipuri. ¡No habrán sumos de Inui por ahora!, puede leer tranquilamente. ;))

 **The Prince of Tennis/Tennis no Oji-sama © Konomi Takeshi.**

* * *

— _Tiene usted un parásito_

— _¿Un parásito?, ¿Tengo la solitaria?_

— _No, tiene uno de esos parásitos que salen a los nueve meses. Normalmente las mujeres se encariñan con ellos, les compran ropitas los llevan al parque y le ponen un nombre. Mire, tiene sus ojos._

 **Dr House.**

 **Extra I:** El sueño de Kirihara.

Detrás de un arbusto, cobijándose en la comodidad absoluta de la oscuridad y la noche, se encontraba Kirihara Akaya, miembro temporal de la banda criminal "No toques eso, es mi té para emergencias", y estudiante de secundaria con un futuro no tan brillante como sus padres creían. Temblaba, como una lata de cerveza en una reunión de alcohólicos anónimos no por el frío, ni por que tuviera cubos de hielo adentro del buzo negro que portaba, la razón era bastante simple pero fuera de su entendimiento.

— Yuushin- _sa_ \- —se detuvo al sentir un aura oscura rodeando a la sonriente joven, tragó en seco para luego corregir— Yuu, repíteme, ¿Por qué estoy usando un mostacho?.

— Akaya, mi _encantador_ próximo capitán del Rikkai… Tienes 13, aquí solo le ganas a tu sucesor en altura y en edad por un año. ¿Quieres que se traguen la actuación? ¡Pues usa ese bigote con tu última voluntad! [1]

Y él seguía sin entender.

Nioh rió por lo bajo y Yagyuu solo asintió en silencio luego de ajustar sus gafas, para él, el plan era perfecto, incluso si los métodos poco convencionales de la ladrona internacional, Daisuke Yuushin, no le agradaran del todo. Akaya volvió a tragar luego de mirar el reloj puesto en su muñeca, quedaba solo un minuto y ya no podrían echarse atrás.

— Pero Yagyuu- _senpai_ es el que luce más "maduro" de los tres.

Era tarde para hacer entrar a alguno de ellos en razón.

— Mentir me hace mal para la salud.

— ¡Esa es una excusa barata!

Se quejó Akaya, siendo regañado al instante por el resto de sus compañeros. Cuando se cumplió la hora del atraco, salió del arbusto en dirección a la farmacia como comprador habitual e, inmediatamente, sufrió la presión de las miradas extrañadas de la dependienta de turno. La saludó y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia los pañales para adulto como había estado escrito en el plan. Iba a tomar uno cuando una mano sobre su hombro le alertó que había sido descubierto.

— Disculpa pero... ¿Qué tienes en la ca-?

— Arriba las _jodidas_ manos... ¡Esto es un _asqueroso_ asalto!

La voz femenina adentro de la cabeza plástica de _George Bush_ le había salvado por los pelos, aunque también le había dado un susto de muerte. Kirihara se escabulló en cuanto la dependienta fue interceptada por el que llevaba la máscara de _Hitler_ , quien le pidió con _muy buenos modales_ que no llamara a la policía pues _Abraham Lincon_ se podía poner loco, y eso traería muchos problemas a las de la limpieza por que seguramente terminaría botando el revistero bien ordenado de la entrada.

Y con Abraham Lincon se refería a Nioh, quien no tenía la necesidad de comprar una máscara pues bien con su "ilusion" podía representarlo perfectamente.

Una vez terminado el saqueo de _Fentanillo_ y la _Morfina,_ el grupo hizo una salida rápida de la farmacia, metiendose en uno de los callejones cercanos para llegar a su guarida. Necesitaban contar el botín, llegar con el _medicamento controlado_ para Yukimura en buenas condiciones era lo primordial.

— Lo conseguimos —Nioh parecía satisfecho.

El resto asintió, más, Kirihara Akaya aún tenía dudas del asunto. La extraña desaparición de Marui Bunta en la banda era un suceso que no le habían explicado completamente.

— Carnada.

Algunas veces odiaba que Yuushin le leyera la mente tan fácil. Ahora solo quedaba lo de Jackall.

— Los calvos fuertes rompen ventas promocionando desodorante. [2]

Mejor ni seguía preguntando.

— Ahora solo nos queda el "pedido especial" —Yagyuu ajustó las gafas.

— ¿Pedido... especial?

— Opio, _puri_.

Masaharu entró sin anestesia en el asunto, Kirihara emitió un chillido antes de que la mano de la Daisuke tocara su hombro con cautela.

— ¿Por qué crees que Genichirou anda de tan buen humor últimamente?

Kirihara despertó cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, perlado en sudor y con una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago. Los espartanos entrenamientos de Renji le iban a matar, si es que no perdía la cordura antes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Extra II:** Inglaterra

Su primer día en la escuela de otro país había sido un asco, no solo por que entendiera menos que un final de _Evangelion,_ si no por que también estaba la cuestión de que extrañamente se había vuelto popular entre los _otakus_ de la escuela, quienes se habían acercado a ella tratando de conversarle con un japonés _horroroso_ basado en una mala edición del anime _ecchi_ de turno. Había terminado huyendo de clases en la hora de almuerzo.

El verdadero problema para Yuushin fue cuando llegó a casa, su padre estaba furioso, pero no por que había llegado cerca de las once de la noche ni por que se hubiera saltado su educación.

— ¡¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?!

Encontrar a tu hija con el cabello prácticamente blanco era un _shock_ para cualquier padre, incluso para el antiguo líder de la familia Daisuke, quien estaba acostumbrado a las _ambiguedades_ de su prole.

— Mi inglés es terrible, le pedí a la señora que me lo cortara y terminó así —habló en tono aburrido, inspeccionando uno de sus mechones.

— Yuu...

Daisuke Ugetsu no sabía si reír o llorar, prefirió hacer lo primero y pedir una pizza, había sido un primer día horrendo para ambos. Lo mejor sería sentarse a comer algo con grasa y ver películas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Extra III:** La infancia de Kite

Kite odiaba la _Gouya,_ siempre lo hizo y siempre lo haría, jamás permitiría que aquel desagradable sabor tocara su exquisito paladar... o eso era lo que pensaba hasta que se topó con la _señorita monstruo_ , dos años menor que él pero absolutamente nada de tonta. Y, fue exactamente ese detalle en la personalidad de la niña, que creyó bueno para poder acercarse. Generalmente las personas así caían con fáciles y él era un tramposo profesional.

Se hubiese ahorrado la saliva.

Pálida, de ciudad, de aspecto cansado y con una consola entre sus manos. Según sus compañeros tenía siempre lo mejor, una muchachita de buena situación económica que no hablaba con nadie, tal vez no tenía ganas de mezclarse con _pueblerinos asquerosos_.

Debió haber visto la señal de advertencia reluciente en fluorescencia sobre su cabeza, todo en ella gritaba "peligro". Kai se lo advirtió, pero no le hizo caso.

— Apostemos entonces.

Le había dicho con una sonrisa, haciendo brillar las gafas, ella le miró poco interesada al respecto. Era bueno en artes marciales, y aunque pegarle a una niña no era lo suyo, no se iba a retractar al respecto mucho menos cuando había presumido tanto de ello y ella le había dicho de manera tan normal que también podría hacerlo, incluso, vencerlo.

Yuushin tenía el cabello demasiado corto, era su ventaja, la niña no parecía niña. Kite jamás había estado tan convencido de una victoria.

— Si yo gano me darás tu consola —iba a ofrecerle la palabra pero ella levantó su mano.

— Cada vez que te vea tendrás que comerte una _Gouya_ completa.

¿A quién le importaba?, estiró su mano para que ella la estrechara.

— Bien, acep-

No vio venir eso, definitivamente no lo vio venir. Ella lo tomó del brazo, se lo pasó por el hombro y al minuto siguiente, se vio volando antes de estrellarse en el piso de espaldas. El silencio fue tal que por un minuto creyó que había muerto.

— Gané, traigo una Gouya en la mochila, te la vas a comer frente a mi y _te va a gustar_.

La chiquilla era un monstruo.

Su vida fue un infierno durante tres meses hasta que se fue por el trabajo de sus padres. La madre de Hirakoba Rin era buena amiga de la madre de Daisuke Yuushin, tuvieron noticias pocas de ella durante su crecimiento, siempre siendo Kite el más interesado para cobrarse su venganza cuando llegara el tiempo de toparse otra vez.

Muchos dicen que eso le fomentó el carácter que tenía, además de su amor por aquella asquerosa _cosa_. Desde los once años planeando una venganza.

Y ahora se lo cobraría.

Con creces.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Extra IV:** _Naniwa no celos-kun_

A Oshitari Kenya le gustaban los días de San Valentín por una cosa simple: chocolates y chicas. Aunque entre los del equipo de tenis quienes más recibían eran Shiraishi y Kintaro, él no se quedaba atrás.

Pero este año tendría competencia, una que le superaría en amplia gama. Y lo supo cuando Daisuke Yuushin, la nueva _manager_ del club, entró a la sala con los brazos atiborrados de cajas de todos los colores, tamaños y formas en la galaxia; los dejó sobre una mesa, se secó el sudor de la frente, se cruzó de brazos y de forma extremadamente calma solo pronunció: saquen los que quieran, no me pienso llevar esto a casa.

Kintaro había sido el más contento con la noticia, Koharu solo tomó una caja para leer la tarjeta y mirar a la de cabello blanco con una mueca sugerente.

— _Mou_ , Yuu- _chan_ tiene muchos admiradores, que envidia tengo —se retorció.

— _Admiradoras._

Corrigió pronto, el resto le miró de manera extraña, no sabían que ella tenía _ese tipo_ de gustos. Yuushin pronto negó con la cabeza alzándose de hombros.

— Alguien hizo correr el rumor de que me gustaban las chicas, sumando eso a que vengo del extranjero y tengo el cabello de un color ridículo... _tadá_.

Kenya pronto salió de la sala, enojado por su plan fallido y las consecuencias de alto chocolate. ¡No era justo, él apenas había recibido cinco!, ¡La odiaba!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Extra V:** _Pacto con el diablo educado_

Encuentro organizado por la casualidad y un refresco pagado por Yuushin los tenía detrás un árbol sentados a la sombra, ambos en silencio observando hacía la nada. Yagyuu carraspeó al menos dos veces antes de hablar, estaba nervioso.

— Daisuke- _kun._

— Mi silencio tiene un precio.

Tenía que haberlo sabido, incluso si ella bromeaba estaba seguro que se lo cobraría, pero era mejor no hacerla enojar y que le terminara diciendo a Yukimura que habían tenido una _amigable_ conversación días atrás.

— Solo necesito protección y mantener vigilado a _cierto pueblerino sucio_.

Sonrió, Hiroshi se asustó.

Estaba pactando con Satán. Pobre Kurobane.

* * *

 **[1]** _Referencia a Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_

 **[2]** _El comercial de Terry Crews para Old Spice; más conocido como: el negro que grita "¡BLOQUEO!, ¡BLOQUEO!, ¡BLOQUEO!"_


End file.
